La parte oscura del amor
by Migle
Summary: Tanto Kouji como Takuya ya saben del plan de Kouichi pero acaso ¿el castaño y Kouji pueden jugar el mismo juego? Los dos chicos han dejado de culparse mutuamente para ver lo que realmente está pasando pero ahora que lo saben no van a quedarse con los braz
1. Default Chapter

~~*~~ A veces tu vida puede cambiar y a veces el que cambia eres tú, cuando  
las dos cosas ocurren es que estas en Digimon Frontier~~*~~  
Hola!!! He aquí otro KouKou este lo empecé a escribir para agradecer a mis  
reviews del otro ¡Los quiero reviewers, KINI, S.A.T.A.N.I.C, Y SHOOTING  
STAR NATALIE, Los quiero ustedes no arderán en el dulce y ardiente infierno  
por los demás –Son humanos diminutos que arderán- Bueno digamos que  
Yami&Hikari era el borrador de este fic y este no es un "one-shot" por lo  
que sí va a haber continuación siempre y cuando haya reviews, si no se  
quedarán en ascuas (por favor reviews) así quiero agradecer a una página  
llamada Yaminotooshi que tiene excelentes Doujins de KouKou y los deja  
bajar sea quien sea el autor o autora Los alabo por cierto este está un  
poco meloso y cursí pero es el principio Claro Kouji va a sufrir mucho me  
agrada más Kouichi como maldito, pero es el primer cápitulo espero les  
guste y quieran ver sufrir a Kouji. Cierto lo que está en negrillas es la  
primera frase de uno de los cómics mencionados anteriormente... Al Fic!!  
Disclaimer: La serie no es mía es de Akiyoshi Hongo  
Nota: Es yaoi así que Homofóbicos que no saben lo que es bueno FUERA!!!!(-  
_¬ ' checa si se fueron) Los demás disfruten de su lectura ^_^  
~ I'm cryng for you Thinking of you~  
Te veo ahí sentado bajo un árbol  
Tú aún no me has visto, mi corazón late muy rápido  
Cási no puedo respirar, me pongo muy nervioso solo con verte,  
No puedo evitarlo, tengo que acercarme  
Voy y me siento frente a tí  
Tú solo cierras tus ojos y sonries, pero me cancelaste una cita,  
Aquella en la que te diriá toda la verdad,  
Ahora el problema es que no sé como decirtelo,  
Y al final cada vez que tomo valor para decirtelo, tú decides cancelar esa  
cita  
No lo soporto no sé cuanto tiempo más soportaré  
Sin decirte lo mucho que te amo, Te levantas y me abrazas,  
Acaricias mi rostro y no puedo evitar regresarte el abrazo  
Me vuelves a abrazar más fuerte que la vez anterior  
Me sujetas firmente, no me dejas ir  
Pero eso no me incomoda al contrario  
Creo que mi lugar es entre tus brazos  
Te regreso el abrazo e inconcientemente esas palabras salen de mis labios  
-Te Amo-  
Eso es lo que digo y de inmediato te separas  
Rompes el abrazo sin dar aviso alguno  
Me vez muy sorprendido  
Ahora tengo miedo de que te vayas y no quieras verme más  
Pero no sé que me pasa algo dentro me hace reaccionar y  
Me abalanzo sobre tus labios y te beso  
Lo sé me odiarás por esto de por vida  
Pero... ácaso me estas regresando mi beso??  
Sientes lo mismo por mí??  
Después de un rato nos separamos  
No puedo verte a la cara  
Sé que me odiarás por esto  
Tomas tu gorra y te vas,  
Ahora mi miedo más grande se ha hecho realidad  
Te preguntó – Pero Kouichi correspondes a esto?-  
- Tú sabes que sí Kouji, te veré en la casa-  
- ¿ En la casa?- pregunto algo nervioso  
- Sí te espero no me falles- te volteas y te vas  
- Ahí estaré- Te respondo y me voy  
Te veré en la noche aún nosé que pasará  
~*~Continuará~*~  
He ahí todo espero les guste prometo ya que se empezará a ver el dolor y  
sufrimiento en el Próximo capitulo pero este apenas es el primero esperen a  
ver que pasa? Por qué Izumi los ve feo en el parque y por qué Kouji se  
deprime tanto (partiendo de la base que leyeron Yami &Hikari) Bien ya me  
voy  
No olviden dejar review! Enserio se los agradecería!!!! Si no ya verán  
arderán y yo reiré!!  
~~*~~ Cambia no dejes que otros luchen por ti~~*~~  
Jaja por cierto eso es del anuncio de Fox Kids esque me agrada ese anuncio  
y si ponía lo que sale en la serie ya está muy usado mejor uso el  
comercial. 


	2. La cita

~~*~~ A veces tu vida puede cambiar y a veces el que cambia eres tú, cuando las dos cosas ocurren es que estas en Digimon Frontier~~*~~

Entra una niña (parecida a Kouji pero en morena) con un paliacate azul claro en la cabeza unos jeans y una playera roja encima de una azul

May (yo ¬¬ así me llamo ok? No se burlen!):  Hola!!! Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de este fic!!

Llega un niño de algún lado, cabello castaño ojos cafes… ya saben a quien me refiero nada más y nada menos que a la cosa más Kawaii del planeta ¡¡Takuya!! es curioso el niño me parece lindo pero me da mucho miedo!

Taku: Hola a todos!  (típica pose de niño elegido con el pulgar arriba, ¬¬ Típico de él)

May: ^_^Û ah sí! Se me olvido mencionarlo Ya tengo coopresentadores!!

Taku: Sempai May? no sé si el uso sea correcto pero el quiere decir 'Superior May' si está mal corrijánme pero no me griten que yo no estudio japones soy autodidacta

May: ¿qué pasa Taku-chan?    

Taku: Pensé que Kouji estaria aqu

May: Sí él debería de estar aquí… Ah! Es cierto él va a hacer entrada especial!

Taku:¬¬ Eso no es justo apenas llegamos y ya muestras favoritísmo??

May: Creeme Takuya cuando veas su entrada me agradecerás no ser tú [saca un radio portátil] Bajenlo!

Ven como Kouji Cae del cielo y se estrella con el piso

Taku:O_o!!!

May: vez te lo dije...

Kouji: ¬/////¬ Eso me dolió a qué rayos debo eso??

May: muy fácil! Quize recordar ese glorioso momento en el que caíste del cielo para recibir tu Digispirit...

Kouji: Y por qué Takuya no lo Hizo??

May:¬¬ pues porque Takuya no cayo del cielo para recibir su digispirit!

Taku: vez?? Sempai May es muy buena y considerada!

Kouji:¬¬ Barbero 

May: Vámos a contestar reviews!!

Reviews 

_Kini chan:_

Taku: Gracias por tu review!!!

Kouji:¬¬ por qué todos me odian

May: Ah! Kouji no exageres no te odiamos, nos vengamos de ti!

Taku: pero por qué?

May: No es personal Kouji pero eres un idiota! (en los demás fics, no digo que en la serie) Kini! No soy mala solo quiero que les guste de verdad este pairing, me dá gusto que te haya gustado el dibujo, ese era el chiste!

Kouji: Porqué lees agrada torturarme son malos conmigo!

May: ¬¬ Kouji cállate! Sí Kini habrá mucho lemon pero más adelante...

Taku: Lemon??? [voltea a ver a Kouji]

Kouji: No! Ni te atrevaz a pensarlo Takuya!!!

May: No Takouji aquí no! Controla tus ímpetus Takuya!!!

Taku: T_T bueno!

Kouji : uff ! -_-U

May : gracias por tu review! Sigue leyendo y dejanos otro review que bueno que no sea la única loca que le gusten los fics sádicos!

_Shooting star Natalie:_

May: Hola! 

Kouji: Gracias por ser alguién cuerdo y no querer verme sufrir T_T

Taku: Ya me dio miedo! ¿Yo voy a sufrir?

May: Sí pero después obtendrás tu premio...

Kouji: ¿y yo?

May: Tú también pero con la diferencia que para ti no hay premio!!

Kouji: pero pero...

May. Gracias por tu review Nat (¿te puedo llamar así?) y bueno si va a sufrir pero tambien va a tener sus momentos de felicidad, que bueno que te haya gustado el dibujo! Espero sigas leyendo^^

_S.A.T.A.N.I.C._

Taku: Zim??

May: ¬¬ sí es una serie muy Buena! Se nota que no has vivido...

Kouji: yo estoy deacuerdo con lo de los capítulos más grandes

May: qué creen que vengo al colegio a vacacionar o qué?? Satanic!!! gracias por tu review y por tus consejos para hacer sufrir a este.

Kouji: ¬¬ por que tuve que caer en un lugar así!

May: Calláte!! Estoy respondiendo reviews!! Bueno voy a tratar de hacerlo más grande pero mis examenes ya van a comenzar...

Kouji: ¬¬ deberias estudiar

May: Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir!

Taku: ¬¬ bueno en lo que ellos discuten (lo cual creo que va a ser costumbre) Yo te doy las gracias y espero sigas leyendo esto! (creo que si te gusta el Angst seguirás aquí)

May: O_o Oye Kouji Takuya no estan malo para responder reviews!

Kouji: No, se ve más tarado de lo que en verdad es!

May: -_- cierto!

Taku: _ Oigan!!

May: Gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo y dejes tu review! 

**Disclaimer:** La serie no es mía es de Akiyoshi Hongo, si fuera mía tendría los discos y no los tengo! 

**Nota:** Es yaoi así que Homofóbicos que no saben lo que es bueno FUERA!!!!(-_¬ ' checa si se fueron) Los demás disfruten de su lectura ^_^

**~ I'm cryng for you Thinking of you**~

Llegó a mi casa no sé que hacer,

Buscó algo para ponerme algo que te impresióne 

Incluso busco entre la ropa de nuestro padre

Y le pido consejos a mi madre adoptiva

Pero no por más que me pruebo 

Creo que lo que mejor me va es lo que me pongo siempre

Nunca me había preocupado tanto por una cita

Ya son las siete tengo que irme 

El día se me hizo eterno para verte 

Llegó a tu casa y tocó el timbre 

Te asomas por la ventana y me dices que te espere unos minutos

Esos minutos son eternos para mí 

Después de un rato me abres 

Esto lo voy a narrar yo esque ya me cansé del narrador en 1° persona

- Pasa Kouji- dijo Kouichi con una mirada profunda análizando por completo a su hermano pensando que está seria la noche en la que su relación con su hermano daría inició no lo podía creer que Kouji también tuviera sentimientos por él Ojo! Yo no puse que tipo de sentimientos así que luego no malinterpreten y se quejen!!…

  Kouji pasó no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, muy pegado a él pasó Kouichi para su suerte su madre trabajaria hasta tarde hoy entonces tenía bástante tiempo para estar a "solas"con Kouji pero se tenía que dar prisa, si no el tiempo no les alcanzaría sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Kouji, lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo…

- Te Amo eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado- susurró esto al oido de su hermano menor, haciendo que este cási se desmayara de la emoción pero iban demasiado rápido, esto no debía ir tan rápido tomó los brazos de su hermano y los separó de su cuerpo cási sintió como un pedazo de su corazón se desprendia junto con los brazos de su hermano pero él pensó que sería mejor parar les cosas por un rato…

- u/////u Vamos demasiado rápido Kouichi hay que bajarle la velocidad a esto…- dijo Kouji viendo como la expresión de Kouichi cambiaba completamente de una felíz a una frustrada, triste y enojada a la vez… 

-Pe- pero, yo te amo y tu me amas no entiendo el punto de detener esto por más tiempo Kouji porfavor el deseo me está quemando por dentro…- He mencionado que Kouichi es un muy buen actor… Y el Oscar es para…Kouichi!!!! dijo Kouichi mientras veía la expresión de la cara del menor así como el rubor que se extendía en esta…

-Pero Kouichi no podemos…- 

-Por favor lo he estado planeando por meses, es que ácaso no me quieres – Dice el mayor de los gemelos mientras pone una cara de cachorito abándonado.

- Bueno solo porque te quiero dema…- Kouji no pudo terminar porque de un momento a otro y cási sin darse cuenta tenía a su hermano encima besándolo de un modo tan apasionado que le borró por completo las dudas que surgían en ese momento prefirió sentir a su hermano que pensar en todo lo que no era correcto con esa situación…

Kouichi se las arreglo para recostar a Kouji en el sillón y decidió empezar a atacar por su cuello, el menor no pudo contener varios gemidos leves de placer después de todo era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así y todos esos besos en el cuello lo hacían sentir realmente bien, pero a la vez hacían que sus musculos se tensarán poniendolo bastánte duro y dificil de manejar para el chico Kimura, quien solo se preocupo en seguir con su trabajo en el cuello de Minamoto, después de besarlo una y otra vez decidió terminar con una lamida como reclamando que ese ya era su territorio Sí como cuando uno de pequeño apartaba su pan que llegaba y lo lamía, si nunca lo han hecho se nota que no tienen hermanos o que sus hermanos son muy condescendientes con ustedes esto freakió por completo al más pequeño, quien no pudo evitar levantarse mientras el mayor se entretenía con su oreja, lo volteo a ver y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano lo empujó suavemente para que regresara a su posición anterior, al estar Kouji acostado Kouichi se dedicó a besar a su hermano en la oreja. Kouji no pudo soportar tanto, su hermano se dedicaba a besarlo, lo besaba tan apasionadamente en su cuello, oídos y labios, a él ya le era imposible negarse por más tiempo, se sentía tan bien… pero ya sus sentidos no le respondían solo se dejó llevar pero su cuerpo aún seguía demasiado tenso, eso le impedía a Kouichi moverse como él quería, solo miró a su hermano tomó su cuello con ambas manos ¬¬ sí lo sé como si lo fuera a ahorcar pero no [ ^v^ todavia]y comenzó a masajear muy sutílmente el cuello de su pequeño hermano… 

-Qué ha…?- intentó preguntar el más pequeño de los gemelos pero su hermano presionó sus labios con los suyos para callarlo, finalmente se separó y mirando a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Solo quiero que te relajes, que no te preocupes por nada, pon tu mente en blanco, y dedícate a sentir lo que hago.- respondió su hermano mayor sonriendole.

 Kouji no pudo negarse a la propuesta de Kimura quien ya había comenzado a masajear su cuello, Kouji solo cerró sus ojos, puso su mente en blanco, se dejó llevar; Kouichi sintió claramente como el cuerpo de su hermano comenzó a relajarse, eso le facilito infinitamente el trabajo que debía de hacer ¬¬ pues así como debia… no pero el placer as el placer! la tensión se iba, Kouichi comenzó el ataque de nuevo, besaba a su hermano en la oreja, pero el cuerpo de Kouji ya no respondía igual a sus caricias, levantó la cabeza para ver que pasaba y se dió cuenta que el tarado de su hermano se había relajado tanto que se quedó dormido…

- Genial! ya se durmió!!!- pensó Kouichi al mismo tiempo que se las arreglaba para subir a su hermano a su cuarto para que se durmiera, al llegar recostó a Kouji, lo contemplo por unos minutos y no pudo evitar sonreir al darse cuenta que por fin después de tanto el corazón de Kouji ya le pertenecía, aprovecho para desvestirlo y  prestarle una de sus pijamas al terminar de cambiarlo le dio un beso suave en los labios, de buenas noches… al salir miró a su hermano y susurró…  

-Tengo que avisarles a tus padres que te quedarás aquí está noche, espero me contéste tu madrastra, odiaria tenerle que dar explicaciones a pap

~*~Continuará~*~

Kouji: ¬¬ hiciste que me durmiera en la mejor parte voy a matarte!!

Taku: yo todavía no salgo por qué??

May: quieres sufrir desde ahora minamoto?? Mejor que te durmieras creeme eso va a pasar en el próximo capítulo ya no te aflijas! Y tú Taku saldrás después, todavía no planeo tu entrada, pero será pronto

Taku: Ok!

Kouji: te conformas con muy poco, mediocre!

Taku: May! 

May: Kouji ya dejalo ser que así nos cae bien!

Kouji: ¬¬está bien

Taku: gracias!!

May:He ahí todo  espero les guste prometo ya que se empezará a ver el dolor y sufrimiento en el Próximo capitulo 

Por cierto leán:

Matando el dolor de Satanic Amor en la oscuridad de Kini Nightmare de Kini Obseción más no amor de Satanic Obseción mas no amor continuación por mí Naze Kono toki ni de atta no katto por mí 

Taku: realmente recomendables!!

Kouji: Sí estan muy buenos (aunque Kini me ponga como un acosador maniático de Kouichi)

May: Bien ya escucharon a los niños lean! 

May. Bien ya me voy No olviden dejar review! Enserio se los agradecería!!!! Si no ya verán arderán y yo reiré!! Por favor dejen review!!

Taku: porfavor!

Kouji: ¬¬ Sí dejen review si no ya verán, esta floja se va a deprimir y no va a continuar!

Taku: T_T y yo no saldré porfavor manden review!!

May: por favor!!

~~*~~ Cambia no dejes que otros luchen por ti~~*~~

Jaja por cierto eso es del anuncio de Fox Kids esque me agrada ese anuncio y si ponía lo que sale en la serie ya está muy usado mejor uso el comercial.


	3. El mejor sábado de mi vida

~~*~~ A veces tu vida puede cambiar y a veces el que cambia eres tú, cuando  
las dos cosas ocurren es que estas en Digimon Frontier~~*~~  
  


 Entra una niña vestida al puro estilo Davis Motomiya (pantalón de mesclilla playera Azul de manga larga y un chaleco grís) con muchos libros en la mano y hecha la loca...

May: Ah! Hola disculpen la demora pero tengo mucho trabajo y para colmo tengo examen y no sé nada! ^_^U

Kouji: Ya vez te dije que estudiaras pero tú no me haces caso ya vez las consecuencias luego no nos vengas a llorar si no pasas el prope irresponsable!! 

Taku: Kouji no seas tan duro con ella, ella está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para llevar todo!

Kouji: Sí claro!

May: Gracias Taku y tú Minamoto déjame en paz!!

Taku: May, se supone que nos tenías una sorpresa no??

Kouji: Es cierto ya muestrala!!

May: Callate Minamoto soy mayor que tú aún! Sí Taku (imita a Laura en América) ¡Que pase la sorpresa!

Taku y Kouji: O/////O KOUICHI!!!!!!!!

Kouichi: Hola a todos! ^_^ 

May: antes que nada tengo que agradecerle a Kini por habernos prestado a Kouichi para presentar con nosotros el cápitulo ¡Gracias Sis!!!  Y gracias por aceptar la invitación Kouichi es un placer tenerte con nosotros!

Kouichi: No al contrario el placer es todo mío!

Kouji: ¬¬* Ya le afectó estar con ese inglesucho!

May:¬¬ Deja en paz a Lyserg! A mi también me cae mal y Kouichi n_n que niño tan lindo y cortés eres!! Es un honor tenerte con nosotros!! ¬¬ deberias aprender de él Minamoto, Takuya!!! Suéltalo!! Aléjate de él!!

Kouichi: @_@ Ah!! Casi me ahorca!

Taku: perdón Sempai May es que no me pude contener!

May: (dandole primeros auxilios a Kouichi) Pues controla tus ímpetus!!

Kouji: Sempai May ¿se va a poner bien?

May: Sí es una suerte que haya recibido una atención médica inmediata si no Takuya si lo mata... ¿¡Me llamaste Sempai May!?

Kouji (sonrrojo): pues sí después de todo eres superior y curaste a Kouichi y (abraza a May)

May: O///O Kouji... no te preocupes se va a poner bien y 

Kouji: jaja perdón se me olvida que a tí tampoco te gusta que te toquen!! Gracias por curar a Kouichi! _ Ya vez por tus impertinencias Takuya!!! Casí matas a Kouichi!! Es una suerte que Sempai May sepa primeros auxilios!!

Taku: Si claro! Va a medicina Tarado! si no lo supiera sería el colmo mañoso!!

May: Taku no le hagas caso no te preocupes por él, preocupate por lo que te va a decir Kini cuando te vea, a ella si tenle miedo, por que ya vez como se pone mi sis si le maltratan a Kouichi.

Kouichi:(volviendo en si) qué pasa??

May, Taku y Kouji: Te sientes bien??

Kouichi: Si! Estoy de maravilla n_n

May: Te cacabas de salvar de una buena Takuya!

Kouji: Bien leámos los reviews!

**Reviews:******

_Candymaru:_

May: Hola sis!!!!!!!!!

Taku, Kouji: Hola!

May: bueno lo seguí lo antes posible para que sigas leyendo hermanita!! 

Kouji: pero te tardas mucho!!

May: tengo examenes ¿que parte de eso no entiendes?

Taku ( aún enojado): tal vez el tarado no entiende lo que es un examen, reprueba hasta los examenes de sangre!

Kouji: retráctate o te juro que!

Kouichi: hey basta! Luego pelean como bebes!

May: bien dicho Kouichi!

Kouichi: gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capitulo también! Estuvo bien??

May: Sí perfecto!! Gracias por tu review sis! Y espero te guste y nos dejes otro! Nota: traté de hacer el lemon lo más tierno posible por ti espero te guste...

_Kini chan:_

May: Hola sis!!

Taku y Kouji: O_O otra??

May: sí esque formarémos un ejercito y dominaremos el mundo! Jajajajaja!

Kouichi: Hola Kini- sensei!!

May: Muchas gracias por prestarnos a Kouichi! Y perdona lo de hace rato...

Kouichi: cási muero T_T

Taku : perdón no fue mi intencion!! (lo abraza pero con más cuidado y lloran juntos)

Kouji: ¬¬** Luego no te quejes si te lastiman!

May: ay! El pobre Kouji se siente fuera de lugar!

Kouji: ya déjame en paz!

May: volviendo al review! Gracias hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que te sigan gustando mis fics espero este capítulo tambien te guste, y si Kouichi tiene mucha práctica!

Kouji: Me relajaré! Aparte ya sé que todos me envidian por tener a Kouichi encima de mi!

May: No te acostumbres que no te va a durar mucho!

Kouji: T_T por qué todos me quieren ver sufrir !

Taku: Yo ya salgo en este capítulo!!!!!!!!! Por eso es más bonito!

Kouichi: Mira Kini sensei! Te mandan algo de limonada !! 

May, Taku, Kouichi: Esperamos te guste!!

May: Sis mil gracias por tus reviews me animan a seguir!! Y mil gracias por oir mi patética historia en el msn y aguantar mis lloriqueos por el Lemon! Espero te guste esta parte!! Que me costó bastante trabajo.

_Shooting star Natalie (Nat):_

May: gracias por dejarme decirte Nat y por el review oye te quería preguntar... ¿tú tambien quieres ser mi ciber-sister?? Esque no te he encontrado en el msn!

Kouji: T_T gracias por ser cuerda y no quererme ver sufrir.

Taku: Lindo e indefenso... si claro y yo soy caperucita roja!

May: Bueno es que ya me cansé de ver sufrir solo a Takuya o a Kouichi en los fics por eso lo estoy haciendo sufrir no es nada personal! Y claro que el infierno no te espera!! Por que mandas review!

Kouji: Yo también te mando saludos gracias!

Taku: por qué quieres que sufra? Qué te hice?

May: tú sabes los dos sufriran pero lamento decirte, que Kouji sufrirá más que Taku! Lo siento pero aún así espero sigas leyendo! Y te siga gustando...

Kouichi: yo malo?? Vaya la oscuridad es mi elemento supongo que así debe ser ¿soy interezante? ¡Gracias!

May: cierto! Hay limonada espero te guste (soy inexperta en esto del lemon espero te guste)

_S.A.T.A.N.I.C._

May: Mi otoutto- chan!! ¬¬ deja de decirme fea! Que sí me gustó tu fic ya te dije está cursi para ser tuyo!

Kouji: ¿quién de los dos te da miedo?

Taku: n_n U Creo que los dos

Kouji: Ah!

May: Bien ahí está sabes que si me gustó y tambien te deje review espero que el Lemon te guste y te parezce suficiente...

Kouichi: Nunca hay suficiente Lemon!

May:¬¬ que miedo!

Kouji y Taku: si nunca es suficiente!

May: Bueno espero te guste el Lemon! Y ya sé está corto pero espero aún así te gusten y me dejes review!

Kouji: se te olvidan las advertencias.

Kouichi: Yo las hago!!

May: bueno!

Kouichi: advertencia, yaoi e incesto, están advertidos luego no se quejen ni salgan llorando como niñitas pequeñas!

Taku: May el Credito extra!

May: cierto! Las escenas Lemon me inspiré en Yin Yang un doujinshi de Karune Ichijou es KouKou en eso me basé para las escenas lemon gracias Karune-san! Donde quiera que estes ojalá algun día dibuje como tú! 

**Disclaimer: (por Taku)** La serie no es de May es de Akiyoshi Hongo, si no no existirían ni Tomoki ni Jumpei y habria yaoi y lemon toda la serie! 

**Nota: (por Kouji)** Es yaoi así que Homofóbicos que no saben lo que es bueno FUERA!!!!(-_¬ ' checa si se fueron) Los demás disfruten de su lectura ^_^

**~ I'm cryng for you Thinking of you**~

Capitulo3 

**"el mejor sábado de mi vida"**

La luz que se filtraba al cuarto por la ventana lograba molestar a aquel chico de cabello largo que dormía en esa habitación, por más que Minamoto semovía como gusano, se ponía la almohada en la cabeza, ya había perdido la batalla ya había amanecido y él despertado, dándose cuenta de que no podría dormirse denuevo creyó que lo mejor era levantarse, así que comenzó a abrir muy lentamente los ojos y no pudó evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver que NO estaba en su habitación, hizo un recorrido a la habitación con los ojos, revisando hasta el más pequeño rincón, hasta que recordó que él se había quedado dormido cuando él y Kouichi iban a estar juntos, pero… ¿Y sus padres? ¿Sabían donde estaba? Si no eso le ameritaria un año de castigo, no llegar a dormir a su casa, le iría realmente mal, si sus padres no sabían donde estaba seguro le prohibirian salir de nuevo y no podría ver a Kouichi más que en la escuela y por obvias razones en la escuela no se podían ver como ellos se querían ver. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a salir de la habitación sin checar si habia alguien afuera, al salir chocó con su madre [la señora Kimura].

-Ohayo Gozaimas! Me da gusto que al fin hayas aceptado nuestra invitación para quedarte aquí Kouji…- saludó la madre

- Buenos días.- saludó un sonriente Kouji – pero… ¿Tengo permiso de estar aquí?- finalizó Minamoto. 

-Claro! Eso lo arregló Kouichi anoche, de hecho la esposa de tu padre te trajo ropa limpia, Ahora debo irme- dijo la madre comenzando a bajar las escaleras. 

-Pero es sábado!- protestó el gemelo de ojos azules

-Pero cuento con ese dinero, aparte me van a pagar el doble- dijo la señora al irse...

-Si me lo pidieran saben que los ayuaria- dijo Kouji antes de suspirar, ya que era sabido que su mesada era más de lo que su madre ganaba quincenalmente, y mucho más de lo que le daban a Kouichi semanalmente en su trabajo (trabajaba en un puesto de hamburguesas) sin más que hacer afuera regresó al cuarto, no vería a su madre pero no todo era malo ya que estaria todo el día a solas con su amado Kouichi, lo que le daría oportunidad de terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

Al entrar al cuarto donde habia dormido esa noche se dio cuenta que traía otra ropa diferente a la que tenía puesta cuando se quedo dormido, sin poderse controlar gritódespertando a todo el vecindario y todo lo que eso conlleva, perros ladrando alarmas de coche sonando, y vecinos gritando que se callara estó incluyo despertar a Kouichi que aún dormido corrió a ver qué le pasaba a su hermano, al llegar se detuvo tallándose los ojos para acabar de despertar...

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Kouichi algo confundido.

-O///O ¿Tú me cambiaste?de ropa??- Preguntó Kouji aterrado por haber mientras él estaba dormido a la merced de Kouichi

-Sí no te pongas así, estaba oscuro y tenía sueño aparte sabes que nunca haria algo que te lastimara- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa- Ahora vámos a desayunar- 

-Pero dejamos algo pendiente ayer!- dijo Kouji sin estar seguro de querer dejar entrar a Kouichi aún era muy temprano para pensar en eso pero tenía miedo de que después de lo que habia pasado ayer Kouichi ya no deseara estar con él, solo estaba seguro de no querer desperdiciar ese momento a solas con su hermano.

-Ya olvidalo Kouji- fue la respuesta de Kouichi el menor sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos su temor más grande se había cumplido, Kouichi ya no deseaba estar con él –Vámos a desayunar qué esperas??- preguntó impaciente el mayor mientras se retiraba.

-Ah! Claro en un minuto voy…- Dijo Kouji, se oía decepcionado no entendía que su hermano hubiera cambiado de opinión tan rápido…

Pero no te pongas así, no es que no te deseé solo que aún es muy temprano aparte compré boletos para el parque de diversiones para salir a algún lado juntos- finalizo el mayor de los gemelos viendo como el semblante triste de su hermano cambiaba por uno más alegre

-¿Cómo una cita?- preguntó Minamoto entusiasmado y sonrrojado.

-Sí nuestra primera citacomo una pareja oficial.- dijo el mayor sellando los labios de su hermano con un beso dulce y tierno.- Ahora a desayunar ó se nos hará tarde, después de nuestra salida terminaremos con el pendiente.- Kouji sonrió al oír eso y siguió a su hermano a la cocina…

~.~+* EL DESAYUNO*+~.~

El desayuno fue algo muy diferente a lo que Kouji estaba acostumbrado, Está vez comió más que de costumbre (él no era de mucho comer)  y hablaba con su hermano, por su parte Kouichi le deciá a Kouji que se apurara que queria llegar temprano para no hacer fila al entrar, pero también se dedicaba a hablarle a su hermano al fin después de un baño no pasó nada perverso no se metieron juntos cuando haya lemon lo pondré todo Ok? salieron de la casa para tomar un camión que los dejara en la estación de Shibuya de ahí un tren que los dejara en el parque de diversiones.

~.~+* EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES*+~.~

 Ya eran cási las dos de la tarde, hacía calor y los hermanos tenían hambre, y aunque pareciera increible no había mucho que ver en aquel lugar, decidieron tomar un helado antes de irse se habian divertido pero eso no les había dado tiempo de hechar romance aparte quedaba cerca de sus casas temían que alguién conocido los viera, Kouji se fue a sentar a una pequeña banca debajo de un árbol para esperar a Kouichi que había ido por los helados, después de un rato Kouichi regreesó con dos conos de helado de vainilla en las manos no sé pero tienen cara de que les gusta la vainilla se sentó junto a su hermano le dió el cono al de cabello largo y comenzaron a comer sin decirse nada hasta que Minamoto sintió que Kimura se estaba acercando demasiado, sus negras intenciones eran darle un pequeño beso en los labios pero Kouji se rehusó.

-No! nos puede ver alguién conocido Kouichi!- fue lo único que respondió Minamoto para detener a su hermano, explicándole lo obvio a Kimura.

-Cielos Kouji!! No nos va a ver nadie- dijo el mayore acercándose de nuevo a los labios de Minamoto.

-No Kouichi! Nos pueden ver!- denuevo dijo Kouji retirándose de los labios de su hermano.

-Si te mentalizas va a pasar! Vámos Kouji! cuanta gente conocida has visto? No hay nadie- dijo el mayor acercándose una tercera vez. 

- A nadie pero.- intentó reanudar Minamoto….

-Mira! Tienes helado en los labios! Déjame quitártelo.- dijo Kimura antes de darle un beso a su hermano disculpado por el truco más viejo del mundo.

 Después al separarse Kouji puso con uno de sus dedos una mancha de helado en la naríz de su hermano mayor y en sus labios, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, y para su suerte nadie les prestaba atención ya que Kouji parecía niña vestida de hombre por lo que todos los presentes supusieron que eran una pareja de enamorados normal (niña/ niño) no se imaginaban que fueran dos niños y menos que fueran hermanos, ellos seguián besandose muy apasionadamente hasta que…

-Gracias por abandonarnos ayer Minamoto!!- Gritó una rubia frente a ellos, haciendo que ambos se separarán rápido y dirigieran su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba frente a ellos y el chico de cabello castaño y gorra verde olivo que estaba unos pasos atrás de la rubia.

-Qué?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Minamoto no podía creerlo después de todo si se encontraron con conocidos y para su colmo con chicos de su clase se quería morir.

-Nos abandonáste! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Ayer a las 5 en la casa de Kambara -kun? ¿Te suena? O prefieres que te lo dibuje?- dijo la rubia en un tono altanero y regañón hacia Kouji, Kouichi solo veía la escena esperando no reírse, su hermano que no dejaba que nadie lo viera feo y ahora estaba dejando que esta chica lo regañara…

-Nos costó trabajo terminar el reporte sin tí, tu información era vital para un buen trabajo pero nunca llegaste Kouji.- dijo el castaño que estaba detrás de la chica no regañando a Minamoto como la rubia pero sí algo molesto y decepcionado con su compañero de clase.

-Lo siento tenía otro compromiso lo olvide por completo no se preocupen si quieren yo lo hago todo!- dijo Minamoto muy apenado.

-No te molestes Minamoto ya lo hicimos!- replicó la rubia bastánte altanera- Y bién quien es tu "_Amiguito"_?- preguntó la rubia marcándo el "_amiguito"_ con burla ya que momentos antes los había visto besándose.

- Ah perdonen no haberlos presentado antes! ^^ él es mi hermano Kimura Kouichi- respondió Minamoto. 

- Mucho gusto- respondió Kimura sonriendo la rubia lo analizaba con la mirada, veía cada detalle, ya que habia algo en ese hico que no le gustaba que bruta! que ese chico le trairía muchos problemas inecesarios, por su parte el chico de cabello castaño miraba a Kimura atónito, no podía creer que fuera más atractivo que el mismo Kouji no podía dejar de mirarlo se sentía un imbecil…

- Orimoto Izumi - respondió la rubia arqueando una ceja y dándole la mano a Kimura sin siquiera fingir una sonrisa o decirle un _"mucho gusto!"._

- Kambara Takuya - contestó el castaño muy alegre dandolé la mano y sonriendo mucho a diferencia de la rubia.

-¬ ¬ Y… qué hicieron ayer?- interrumpió Minamoto ya que Takuya llevaba mucho tiempo dándole la mano a su hermano y él comenzaba a ponerse celoso.

-Es cierto Kouji tú vas a exponer el reporte en clase!- recordó la rubia.

-Qué?! odio exponer en clase! Odio Exponer!! ¿qué parte de no me gusta hablar en público no entienden?! a parte lo iba a presentar Takuya!!- protestó muy molesto Minamoto.

-Sí pero tu no cooperaste con el trabajo escrito y no te quiero regalar la calificación así que desquítala en algo!.- contestó algo grosera la rubia mientras se iba del lugar de la escena, aunque Takuya no la sigui

Takuya y Kouichi se estaban mirando , habia algo en aquel castaño que llamaba enormemente la atención de Kimura, por su parte el castaño sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido al ver a Kimura sentía que le iba a explotar, esa sonrisa , pero se sentía como un loco ¿qué hombre en su juicio siente latir su corazón de esa manera cuando ve a otro hombre sonreirle? Sí! Seguramente eso era, el calor y el hambre lo estaban volviendo loco, pero en esos instántes hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser el dueño de los labios de aquel chico que le sonreía…

-TAKUYA!!- gritó la rubia desde lejos sacándole de sus pensamientos – qué piensas quedarte ahí a vivir!!- 

- (eso desearía) n_nU jajaja! Perdona Izumi ahí voy! Hasta luego fue un placer conocerte!- dijo el castaño.

- Opino lo mismo Kambara-kun!- dijo Kouichi despidiéndose del chico de cabello castaño.

- Llamamé Takuya, Kimura- kun!- dijo el castaño empezándose a alejar.

-Está bien solo si tú me llamas Kouichi.- respondió Kimura con singular alegria ante la mirada vigilante de Kouji que si hubiera podido matar con la mirada cierto castaño apellidado Kambara que él conocía ya no existiría…

- Ok! Nos vemos adios! – dijo Takuya al fín alcanzando a la rubia con su pose del pulgar arriba Típico de él 

-Adios Kouji te dejamos con tu "_hermanito"_ para que sigan disfrutando de este lindo día Ciao!!- dijo la rubia malintencionadamente al alejarse junto con Takuya.

-Que miedo me da tu amiga, no sé como la soportas, apenas la conozco y ya no la soporto- dijo Kouichi aún despidiendose de Takuya, Kouji estaba apunto de matar al castaño.

-Qué Rayos fue eso Kouichi?!- Preguntó Minamoto bastánte celoso y enojado.

-¿qué?- dijo Kouichi la única ingenua pregunta que haria que su hermano se molestara.

- [imitando un poco la voz de Kouichi] "_Opino lo mismo Kambara-kun!" "solo si tú me llamas Kouichi"-_ respondió Kouji viendo a su hermano

- Estas celoso Kouji!- respondio Kouichi burlándose de el color rojo escarlata que mostraba su cara.

-CLARO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!!!!!!!!!¬///¬- contestó Kouji – Solo opino que te pasaste de amable con Takuya!-

- Estas celoso aunque lo niegues come tu helado para seguir en esto- dijo Kouichi terminándose su helado – Sabes que nunca te cambiaría por nada- Kouji miraba a su hermano en serio Kouichi lo queria tanto como él, Kouji intentó seguir con su helado pero se había dado cuenta que habia apretado tanto el cono de helado cuando vio  a Kambara con su hermano que habia tirado todo el helado en su pantalón.

-Ah el helado!- gritó Minamoto llamando la atención de su hermano ya que casí le había gritado en el oído viendo como sus pantalones grises se manchaban con el amarillo del helado.

-Rayos Kouji!!- contestó Kouichi, odaba gastar su dinero y más en comida y si se desperdiciaba – Toma limpiate- dijo dándole una servilleta a su hermano. 

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo responder Minamoto temiendo arruinar su cita por esa tonteria.

-Vamonos-replicó el mayor levantándose- No hay nada más que ver aquí y tenemos pendientes que hacer- finalizó mirando con malicia y algo de lujuria a su hermano.

Los dos chicos se dirijían hacia la salida con mucha gente más a su alrededor pero parecia no importarles ya que ellos estaban juntos y felices. Minamoto se adelantó un poco para ir haciendose lugar entre la gente para que él y su hermano llegarán a la salidapero en ese momento sintió como Kouichi lo tomaba por la sintura y lo caercaba hacia su cuerpo, Kouji pudo sentir como el cálido pecho de su hermano protegía su fría espalda, y la respiración de Kouichi en su cuello muy cerca de su oído, Minamoto cási se derretía en ese momento solo falt+ó un beso para hacer ese momento más inolvidable de lo que ya era...  

-Ya quiero concluir con ese pendiente- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Kouichi, que hicieron que Kouji se sonrojara mucho abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreir Kouichi realmente lo queria cási tanto como el. 

~.~+* EN LA CASA DE KOUCHI*+~.~

Al entrar en la casa Kouichi abrazó a su hermano tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo como habia hecho momentos antes en el parque de diversiones Kouji estaba muy nervioso y su cuerpo un tanto tenso y sentir a su hermano cerca lo ponía aún más nervioso así que Kouichi acercó a sus labios a las orejas de Kouji que sentía la calida respiración de su hermano en su oreja.

-Vámos al cuarto-ahí será más cómodo que en el sillón- dijo Kouichi soltando a su hermano para que subiera las escaleras...  

~.~+* EN EL CUARTO*+~.~

  Llegarón al cuarto que en esos momentos era ocupado por Kouji , Kouichi se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con llave, al terminar comenzó a besar a Kouji mientras lo besaba le quitaba el paliacate de la cabeza a Minamoto y con un pequeño jalón soltó la liga que sujetaba el cabello de Kouji dejando suelto para que cayera por sus hombros...

-Te vez bién... con el cabello suelto- le murmuraba Kouichi entre besos. 

-Tú crees?- preguntó Minamoto mientras Kouichi se acomodaba besando su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de su paso por ahí.

Pero Minamoto no recibió respuesta, solo recibió un pequeño empujón de parte de Kouichi que lo hizo caer en la cama dejándolo a merced de su hermano quien sin dudarlo un segundo se acostó encima de él y continuo besándolo pero ahora no se fijaba solo en sus labios lo hacia en todo su rostro recorriendo cada centímetro con sus besos, esos besos comenzaban a convertírse en pequeñas lamidas muy suaves que más que freakear a Minamoto lo exitaban más. Kouichi pasó al cuello de Kouji no solo lo besaba y lo lamia comenzaba a morderlo pero muy suavemente sin causarle dolor causaba placer, mucho placer, pero al sentir ese placer su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar mucho haciéndolo muy incomodo tanto para Minamoto como para Kimura que siguió besando el cuello de su hermano hasta llegar a los hombros la ropa de Kouji comenzaban a estorbarle, levantó a Kouji mientras lo besaba comenzando a quitarle la playera, Kouji no se negó, al contrario cooperó bástante, para que Kouchi lo despojara de su playera dejándo su pálido pécho desnudo, Kouichi lo volvió a recostar en la cama pero el cuerpo de Minamoto estaba más tenso que la noche anterior así que Kimura decidió emplear la misma técnica que la vez anterior, colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de Kouji y comenzó a masajear de nuevo…      

- No si lo haces quiza me quede dormido como ayer!- dijo Kouji algo alarmado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Solo dedicaté a sentir no te preocupes.- dijo Kouichi masajeando a su hermano.

-No enserio! Si lo haces es cási seguro que me duerma!- dijo algo nervioso Minamoto.

-¿Sabes? No solo se puede masajear con las manos.- afirmó Kimura acercándo su rostro al cuello de su hermano

-E?- fue lo último que logró soltar Minamoto.

Su hermano lo masajeaba con los labios apretándolos muy fuerte sobre su piel (no mordiéndolo) Kouji no podía más sentía que iba a explotar ya no podía contener tantos gemidos que queria soltar, lo que su hermano le hacía era cada vez mejor era cada vez más exitante Koichi se detuvo un poco para quitarse la ropa que tenía encima del torzo quedándose con el torzo desnudo al igual que su hermano, se recostó encima de Kouji denuevo, volviendo a su trabajo, besaba cada milimetro de la piel de Kouji, se acercó a uno de los oídos de su hermano… 

- No te contengas si quieres gritar, hazlo no importa mamá regresará hasta tarde.- dijo el mayor 

-Pero Ah!- Kouji no se pudo contener más cuando Kouichi comenzó a besar su pecho succionando sus pezones muy suavemente y lamiéndolos, besaba su pecho mientras las manos de Kouji se posaban en la espalda de su hermano, acariciándolo con ternura permitiéndole ir más lejos que eso.   

Kouichi sentía como la piel fría de su hermano como hielo comenzaba a derretirse en sus manos, Kouji ya no podia más, ssentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, cerró los ojos inténtando calmarse para aguantar un poco más, sintiendo como Kouichi se separaba de su cuerpo, un viento helado recorrió su cuerpo paralizandolo creyó que su hermano ya se había cansado, abrio sus ojos para observar que Kouichi se habia despojado de sus boxers, y lo había dejado sin los suyos tambien, Kouichi le sonrió a su hermano, después tomó el miembro de Kouji con mucha suavidad y comenzó a moverlo como masturbandolo OH!!! Cielos¡¡ OH!!! Cielos!!! [alguién mejor conocido como Kouji Minamoto le avienta un zapato a la autora para que se destrabe y siga escribiendo luego bajó su cuerpo hasta donde estaba el ombligo de Kouji, de ahí su lengua se hizo camino hacia el miembro de su hermano menor, Kouji sentía que no podría estar más tiempo así... 

-Kouichi... por... favor, ya n..o aguan..to más...- fue lo poco que logró salir de la boca de Minamoto llamando la atención de Kimura.

-Ah! Pero todavía podemos jugar otro rato, o estas tan excitado que ya no te puedes contener?- preguntó Kimura a su hermano entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kouichi mientras un dedo de la mano que tenía libre lo enrollaba en el largo y cedoso cabello de Minamoto.

-Estoy tan excitado que difícilmente me podré controlar por más tiempo, por favor Kouichi- Rogó Minamoto a Kimura Ruega Ruega!! [otro zapato vuela hacia la autora] Kouichi sonrió dulcemente mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de su hermano mirándolo con ternura, era grandioso ser el primero en la vida de Kouji era grandioso verlo así...

-Está bien voy a decirte algo.- continuo Kouichi aún jugando en el cabello de su hermano pegando su rostro a las orejas de Kouji.

-S...sí?- preguntó Kouji sin creer poder contenerse por más tiempo.

- Eres muy valioso para mí, lo mejor que me ha pasado, esto es muy importante ya que estoy dando todo lo que tengo todo lo que soy, todo lo que puedo dar, me estoy entregando por completo a ti, si llega a doler demasiado dime, pararé lo antes posible...

-Do...ler? Ah!- En ese moménto sus cuerpos se unieron, a Kouji el dolor le nublo la vista por unos cuantos segundos, el dolor era muy intenso, sentía como si lo partieran a la mitad, pero al cabo de unos segundos ese dolor comenzaba a convertirse en placer, lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro la habia dado todo se habia entregado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a su hermano a Kouichi pero el dolor era demasiado gritaba mucho, Kouichi besaba su rostro para calmar sus gritos, Kouichi decidió dar fin a todo eso, después de todo era la primera vez de Kouji y no debia excederse si no queria lastimare a su hermano, se separaron.

Muchas lagrimas corrian por el rostro de Minamoto, quien solo tomó la cara de Kouichi con ambas manos, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le murmuró...

- Ahora soy tuyo y tú mío, , al fin después de esperar tanto...- dijo con mucha dulzura perdiéndose en los ojos de su hermano 

-...- Kouichi no supo que decir solo se quedó callado, poniendo una de sus manos en, sobre la mano de Kouji que tenía en su mejilla derecha, y lo besó en los labios un beso tan apasionado y tan intenso y apasionado que ambos se fusionaron ahora eso ya era algo más que atracción entre los dos, era entrega, era amor, verdadero amor...

Ya habían pasado dos horas cuando Kouichi despertó estaba abrazando a su hermanoquién seguía profundamente dormido en aquella cama en la que moméntos antes se habían entregado al amor que sentían el uno con el otro, así que decidió salir de la cama y comenzar a vestirse para salir discretamente del cuarto, habia algo que le molestaba bastánte, pero no podia ignorarlo pues ya habia tratado de hacerlo y no habia funcionado, antes de salir volteó a ver a su hermano... 

- Te prepararé algo para cenar, seguramente tienes hambre...- Dijo mientras le sonreia a su hermano antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí...

No entendía por qué era la primera vez que se hallaba tan confundido por qué rayos cada vez que besaba y acariciaba a su hermano parte de su corazón deseaba con toda su fuerza que no se tratará de Kouji si no de aquel chico que habia conocido en el parque aquel castaño llamado Takuya Kambara, bajaba las escaleras, mientras pensaba en eso, de repente sonrió su mirada no mostraba brillo era una mirada oscura...

-Quién sabe después podría usar a Kambara- kun cuando me aburra de Kouji...- pensó mientras sonreia al dirijirse a la cocina...

Taku:O_O  Me van a usar??

May: No puedo revelar! 

Kouji:¿Me usaron?

May: tú que crees??

Kouji:¬¬

Kouichi: vaya! Soy malo ! eso es genial !!

May: sí te diviertes más, los malos se divierten más! Cierto! Takuya le debemos algo a Kouichi!

Taku: cierto voy por el!

Kouji: miren al lider de los elegidos de Frontier! Obedeciendo como cachorrito!

May: No te quejes! Él es lindo y cortés!

Taku: (con el Oscar en las manos) Esto es para ti 

Kouichi: (saca un papelito) quiero agradecer a Kini por haberme dejado venir, a Lyserg por ser mi gran inspiración, a Kouji por ser un gran hermano a Takuya por traerme el Oscar y muy especialmente a May por otorgármelo y darme un papel en esto!

May: aplaude, es tan emotivo!! Kouichi como vez ya se nos acabó el tiempo gracias por venir y espero vuelvas a venir pronto!

Kouichi espero estar aquí denuevo!

May: será cuestion de hablar con Kini.

 Kouji: Sí claro!

May: Minamoto guarda silencio...

Taku: **recomendaciones!!!**

Matando el dolor de S.A.T.A.N.I.C. Amor en la oscuridad de Kini-chan Nightmare de Kini-chan Obseción más no amor de S.A.T.A.N.I.C. Obseción más no amor (continuación) mío Naze Kono Toki ni de atta no kato mio 

May: bien eso es todo espero lean y dejen review si no van a arder en el infierno

Kouji y Takuya: (con antorchas) Arderan!!!

May: pero si dejan review los querremos!

Taku: dejen review si quieren si no pudranse en el infierno !

May Kouji y Kouichi: Takuya!!

Taku : qu ?! estoy enojado y aprendí de la maestra ,May!

May:Gracias me enorgulleces!

Kouichi: Ya me voy

Kouji, May y Taku: T_T vuelve pronto!

Kouichi :T_T si !

May : cierto antes de que se me olvide! Me voy a tardar más en actualizar porque tengo mucho trabajo. Adios a todos y espero sigan leyendo!! 

~*~Cuando los espíritus elementales corran libremente en los corazones y cuerpos de los niños destinados para salvar un mundo del caos~*~


	4. Capitulo 4 entrega 1

A veces tu vida puede cambiar y a veces el que cambia eres tú, cuando las dos cosas ocurren es que estas en Digimon Frontier

May: Hola Hola!!

Taku: Hola!!

Kouji: u.ú Hola!

Taku: Cansado??

May(leyendo un fic): Eres un pervertido Kouji!!! Le quitaste su inocencia a Kouichi vete al rincón!!

Kouji: Está bien no voy a discutir hoy vengo muy cansado!

May: Cierto como les fue en su fin de semana libre con mis niños de Yugi Oh!??

Taku: Excelente!! Bakura es lo máximo.

Kouji: No más Marik por favor!!!

May: No exageres Kouji no creo que haya sido tan malo! ¿Qué hicieron?? Esperen pregunta tonta!

Taku: Bakura me enseño a torturar gente, fue lo máximo!!!

Kouji: No más Marik!!!! ¬¬ jeje tú que crees que hicimos!

May: pervertido!! Leí un fic muy bueno Kouji es un pervertido!!!

Kouji: Ya déjame en paz con eso!!!

May: No no quiero!!

Taku: Oigan!!! Habla gangoso jajajaja!

May: Tengo gripa imbécil! Déjame en paz! Que ya bastante tengo con mi papá arremedándome cada vez que hablo.

Kouji: Así que mientras nosotros nos divertíamos tu estabas enfermita en cama!

May: de hecho no! El lunes salí con unas amigas que no veía hace mucho y me divertí bastante hubo mucho intercambio de chismes y fuimos a visitar a Thalía a su trabajo en el cine! Fue genial!

Taku: nn Me da gusto que te hayas divertido!

Kouji: ¬¬ si si claro! Empecemos con el fic quieren??

May: Cierto! Los reviews los voy a responder al final Espero lean y disfruten! Esperen me están informando que tenemos un invitado. Qué pase el invitado!!!

[se oye la risa satánica de alguien que por Ra ya conocemos…]

Kouji: No por favor no me digan que es él!!

May y Taku: Hola Marik!!!

Marik: Hola! [Toma su lugar junto a Minamoto]

May: Esto me da mucho miedo… ¬.¬ No crees que ya te obsesionaste Marik??

Marik: No! Es mi nuevo esclavo sexual y lo quiero!!!! [abraza a Minamoto como si este fuera un plushie]

Kouji: … XX

May: Ah! Genial, ya lo asfixiaste!! Le tendré que dar RCP a un lado!

Marik: Pues que delicado [voltea a ver a Takuya] Oye no estas tan mal quizá si se muere lo reemplace contigo…

Taku: May!!!

May: Marik! Déjalo en paz!!

Marik: Está bien [ve que Minamoto despierta y luego luego se va con él]

May y Taku: ¬¬' Hipócrita!

Marik: Una sola palabra y los mando al reino de las sombras! ¬¬

May y Taku: ¬¬

May: Bueno continuemos con el fic!

**__**

Disclaimer (por Taku): Si a Senpai May le perteneciera Digimon Frontier tendría todo tipo de cosas lindas en su casa de la serie, discos, plushies, los dvd's de la serie y sobre todo ya habría visto el 2 ending de Frontier (el cual no ha visto lo bajó de Internet pero no se puede ver jaja!) pero no no tiene ni discos ni plushies ni ha visto el segundo ending! Así que no le pertenece!! (aunque ella quisiera)

**__**

Advertencia(por Marik): Yaoi (¬.¬ relación Hombre/Hombre si no lo saben) Lemon, Lime, Peleas violentas y sobretodo un Rape- Lemon (que magnífico!!!) y una nueva categoría de Rape que es el Song rape!!! Sí es un songfic pero con el rape!!!! Si son Homofóbicos o simplemente no les gusta no lean y corran como niñas asustadas en lo que se alejan!!!! JAJAJAJA!!!! a aquellos que les agrade esperamos en Ra que les guste, y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

**__**

Nota: Está parte del fic se sitúa despuésito de que Kouji y Kouichi tienen relaciones, exactamente cuando Kouji despierta ahora sí al fic!!!

****

I'm cryng for you Thinking of you

**__**

Capítulo 4: "Celos, Amor, Deseo Venganza y Desilusión"

El frío comenzaba a molestarle, ya se había despertado, pero no era la sensación que esperaba al despertar, él esperaba ver a su hermano junto, sonriéndole pero eso no fue lo que encontró, despertó solo como si no hubiese pasado nada, acaso todo había sido un sueño?? No no podía serlo, todavía sentía la presencia de Kouichi ahí, su calor, su olor, pero no estaba solo en ese cuarto, la nostalgia invadió su corazón, eso dolía era la primera vez que hacia algo así y... se sentía usado y patético, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber permitido que lo usaran eso solo le pasaba a los seres débiles y patéticos, porqué rayos había dejado entrar a Kouichi aparte era su hermano!! Cómo pudo hacer eso con su hermano!! Las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos se sentía algo nostálgico y usado se acostó de nuevo enterrando su cara en la almohada, dispuesto a llorar como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho, había empezado ya a llorar cuando se percató de la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto, era Kouichi quien llevaba una charola en sus manos con algo de comida, dejó la charola a un lado y se sentó al lado de Kouji dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para llamar su atención, el gemelo de cabello largo volteó hacia su hermano con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas…

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con un gesto muy preocupado en su rostro –Dime ¿te hice daño?- preguntó al menor aumentando la preocupación de su rostro

- No te preocupes solo estoy algo nostálgico- respondió el menor al ver su hermano a su lado, después de todo solo habían sido suposiciones Kouichi le amaba y le había dejado solo para traerle algo de comer, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Eso me da gusto, ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el mayor a Minamoto pasándole la charola y Minamoto empezó a comer.

Kouichi no podía dejar de ver a Kouji comer, Minamoto tenía algo que llamaba mucho la atención además de sus ojos azules, su cabello largo negriazul caía por sus hombros coloreando su pálida piel, Kouji no se había percatado de la forma en la que su hermano lo veía el estaba comiendo lo que con mucho cariño Kouichi le había subido, hasta que comenzó a sentir la mirada profunda de Kouichi…

- Quieres algo?- preguntó el menor ingenuamente a lo que Kouichi respondió haciendo a un lado la charola para no tirarla y recostando denuevo a Minamoto en la cama aprisionándolo a ella con su cuerpo, después comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad, por su parte el menor no entendía que pasaba pero correspondía esas caricias…

- Quiero… es.. tar conti..go de nuevo…- respondió Kouichi entre besos, tocaba la piel de su hermano con desesperación, sin poder esperar más para hacer a Kouji suyo denuevo, esa inocencia que Kouji poseía para todo ese tipo de situaciones hacían que Kouichi le deseara cada vez más, sin importarle lo que el menor opinara…

- Pero… Kouichi acabamos…- trató de protestar el menor pero de inmediato sus protestas fueron calladas al ser besado por su hermano en los labios.

- shh…- pronuncio el mayor poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del gemelo de cabello largo, mientras acercaba su nariz al cuello de Minamoto para aspirar ese aroma que le invitaba tanto a continuar…

El mayor no pudo resistirlo más y con su lengua probó el cuello de Minamoto, haciéndolo de manera tan suave que el menor no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como Kouichi lamía su cuello, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero no podía negarse ante el placer que su hermano mayor le hacía sentir, mientras Kouichi tomaba con ambas manos la cintura de Minamoto, mientras sus besos se extendían de el cuello del menor hasta sus hombros muy cerca de la clavícula, Kouji solo se dejaba acariciar por su hermano dejándolo llegar tan lejos como deseara, Kouichi lo besaba de manera posesiva y suave además de algo salvaje pero poco a poco esos besos se convirtieron en pequeñas mordidas que de forma posesiva y salvaje esos besos comenzaron a convertirse en mordidas que causaban poco dolor pero mucho placer...

Kouichi se despojo de la camisa que traía a gran velocidad como si le estorbara, dejando su torso completamente desnudo ¬ tomó de la cintura a Kouji y bajo para besar a su hermano probando cada rincón de la boca de Kouji hasta que se separaron por falta de aire pero Minamoto no se dio cuenta que su hermano había bajado hasta su pecho, el menor de los gemelos abrió sus ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos al sentir a Kouichi succionar sus pezones y lamerlos muy suavemente dejándolos rojos ante tal tratamiento, desabrocho sus pantalones y tomó la cadera del menor y la acercó a la suya arrancando un pequeño gemido de la voz de Kouji, lo cual le excitó más bajo para besar los labios de su hermano sintiendo como Kouji posaba sus manos en la espalda de Kouichi sus narices se rozaban sus labios alcanzaban a tocarse Kouji había abierto sus labios para beber de los labios de Kouichi sus labios se tocaban sus lenguas comenzaban a entrelazarse, en el que seguramente sería el mejor beso...

- Ring!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Teléfono, nunca les ha pasado eso?? Es horrible lo cual hizo que de inmediato Kouji retirara sus labios de los de su hermano pero Kouichi siguió con el cuello del menor sin importarle realmente lo que ocurría.

- Ring!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- seguía sonando el teléfono

- Kouichi teléfono!- protestó Minamoto intentando levantarse un poco y lo logró ya que se recargaba en la cama con sus brazos.

- Y???- contestó el mayor entre besos empujándolo con una de sus manos para que se recostara en la cama nuevamente, realmente Kimura no iba a dejar que un teléfono le arruinara el momento.

- Puede ser importante!- dijo Minamoto mientras trataba de quitarse del agarre de su hermano y trataba de esquivar sus besos, separándose de su hermano.

- Déjalo que suene- respondió Kouichi bajando sus besos del cuello de Minamoto a sus hombros mordisqueándolos un poco.

- Pero y si es importante y si es mamá para avisar que llegará antes????- preguntó Kouji logrando sembrar la duda en la mente de Kouichi ya que la última pregunta del menor tenía sentido Kouichi quien sin más remedio tuvo que ser interrumpido y alzó la bocina.

- Casa De la familia Kimura Kouichi al Habla- contestó Kimura de muy mal Humor

- Hola Kouichi gusto en saludarte estará por ahí Kouji?- contestó la señora del otro lado del teléfono

- Un momento por favor- pidió el joven volteando para pasarle el teléfono a su hermano menor –Es tu madre- dijo mientras el menor sin chistar tomó el aparato

- Moshi Moshi? Hola madre! Regresar? Ahora? Pero no... mamá no quiero regresar, no quiero dejar a Kouichi solo!! pero mamá no ash! Ya qué! Adiós si si traigo llaves adiós! Si sí traigo llaves si Te veo en un rato si adiós! Si Adiós te veo en unos momentos... - dicho esto Kouji colgó el teléfono Kouichi lo veía con la pregunta obvia qué paso?? reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

- Y bien qué era lo que quería tu mamá?- preguntó el mayor de los gemelos al ver a Kouji voltear hacia la ventana para esquivar su mirada aprovechando que Minamoto había volteado para besar su cuello, cosa que al sentirla el menor rechazo de inmediato aquellos besos –Qué pasa- dijo el mayor muy confundido, ya que generalmente el menor no le rechazaba de ese modo.

- Un familiar de mi madre adoptiva tuvo un accidente, por eso no puedo quedarme tengo que estar en mi casa lo antes posible- respondió Kouji con la voz algo quebrada aún sin darle la cara a Kouichi por el temor de que aquella mirada que el mayor reflejaba en sus verdes ojos le impidiera salir, no querías dejar a Kouichi y no le importaba lo demás, pero debía irse...

- Ojalá se mejore.- dijo finalmente Kouichi antes de levantarse de la cama, el ojiverde miraba al piso y mantenía su cabeza abajo.

- Sí pero Ash! Lo detestó!!!- comenzó Minamoto a Quejarse mientras pequeñas lágrimas que parecían de cristal caían por su rostro- Siempre que me la estoy pasando bien pasa algo así!!! aparte en nuestro día esto es lo peo...- Kouji cayó al sentir los labios de su hermano atrapando los suyos en un beso no menos apasionado que el que pensaba darle antes de que el teléfono sonará, separándose por aire después de un rato mientras Kouji en su mente maldecía su destino y maldecía el hecho de tener que necesitar aire para vivir porque hubiera estado dispuesto a dar el último aliento en ese beso.

- Debes ir es una emergencia después de todo y no te mortifiques esto ya se repetirá otro día.- Dijo Kouichi al abrocharse la Bragueta del pantalón y ponerse su camisa –Voy a estar en la cocina para esperar a que te vistas.- dijo Kouichi poniendo una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sí – respondió Kouji sentado en la cama regresando esa sonrisa, salió al terminar de vestirse y sí se veía hecho un desastre pero bueno tenía que estar en su casa deseando que le diera tiempo de darse un baño. Kouichi se despedía de su hermano desde la puerta.

- Vaya me urge darme un baño si no, mamá va a sospechar- dijo cerró la puerta.

Llegando Kouji a su casa

Kouji llegó a su casa después de un rato para colmo no había transito el cual culpar por su tardanza, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró pensando que iba a estar solo se quitó los zapatos cuando alcanzó a ver a su padre parado frente a él

- Yiakis!!!!!!!! Yiakis es una expresión de susto que tu haces cuando te asustan como un grito ahogado- Minamoto Brincó hasta el cielo ya que era algo que no se esperaba.

- Kouji amor hasta que llegaste ya me tenías preocupada- exclamó su madrastra desde la cocina, acercándose a la puerta para recibirle

- Vienes hecho un desastre ¿qué hiciste??- preguntó el padre a Kouji quien no se tardo en responder

- Corrí! Por eso vengo así!- respondió Kouji

- Enserio?? te tardaste mucho para haber corrido.- dijo el padre empezando con el sermón de siempre.

- ¿Cuánto tarde?- preguntó Kouji a su madre adoptiva para ver si sí se había tardado o era solo otra exageración de su padre.

- Una Hora- respondió la mujer limpiando con una toalla húmeda la cara de Kouji, quién estaba sorprendido si había tardado demasiado solo esperaba el regaño y el castigo –Es hora de irnos amor- le dijo la mujer a su esposo para evitar un problema entre padre e hijo – Nos vemos en un rato Kouji vamos al hospital a ver a Katsuharu... la comida está en la estufa y hay refresco en el refrigerador si tienes hambre, no ocupes el teléfono demasiado y eso incluye Internet, No salgas de la casa, alimenta a Hiro su perro he leído que así se llama pero a ciencia cierta no sé Haz los deberes, y no pongas tu música a todo volumen que escandalizas a los vecinos, Bueno nos vemos amor Bye- dijo la madre al salir –y no invites a nadie a la casa, nos vemos en un rato Kou-kun- terminó la señora de salir.

- No haré nada mamá nos vemos- dijo Kouji ya algo harto de los "no debes!" ya se los sabía de memoria pero bueno! Tenía que oírlos de todos modos.

- Y date un Baño no sé qué rayos hicieron y el no invitar a nadie incluye a Kouichi!! Especialmente a Kouichi!!- dijo el padre ante la mirada de odio más grande que le lanzaba Kouji en esos instantes.

- No voy a invitar a nadie papá por qué nunca me cre... - el chico no pudo terminar ya que su padre simplemente se dio la media vuelta y fue, Kouji cerró la puerta.- Como odio que me hagan esto!!!!!!!!! Rayos- pateó la pared que tenía más cerca y le dio un puñetazo y como magia empezó a sonar el teléfono Kouji esperaba oír la voz de su padre al otro lado del teléfono diciéndole que no golpeara la pared pero le sorprendió ya que no era su padre...

- Ya sé que tus padres ya se fueron ábreme la puerta ne??- contestó la alegre voz que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- Takuya qué rayos???- preguntó Kouji – Dónde estás??- preguntó el chico viendo por la ventana ya que era imposible que al salir sus padres no lo hubieran visto.

- En el árbol- dijo Takuya al ver como Kouji volteaba a verlo y agitaba su mano alegremente -ábreme Kou-kun si??????-

- No me llames así Takuya- dijo Kouji gritándole al teléfono.

- Está bien está bien ábreme!!- dijo Takuya bajando de aquel árbol mientras Kouji abría la puerta.

- Jajajaja Te vez muy Kawaii gritándole al teléfono, jajajajajajajaja- dijo el castaño entrando a la casa

- Cállate!- fue lo que respondió Minamoto cerrando la puerta detrás del castaño- Y bien para que viniste??- preguntó Kouji algo molesto ya que no había olvidado aquel incidente del parque.

- Vine para explicarte lo del trabajo ya que expones el Lunes, y no se me hizo justo no ayudarte después de todo somos equipo no?- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa más grande que la normal Y miren que se necesita mucho

- Gracias- fue lo único que Minamoto logró decir en su confusión al ver al castaño en su casa y tan feliz, su corazón latía muy rápido y no sabía por qué? Solo podía cerrar los ojos y espirar profundo para recobrar la calma... - quieres algo de tomar o de comer??- preguntó Kouji ya más calmado.

- Un vaso de refresco gracias- dijo Takuya sentándose en la estancia de la casa de Kouji también bastante nervioso.

Kouji fue a la cocina para servirle el vaso de refresco a Takuya quien lo siguió como Pedro por su casa...

- Takuya tengo que alimentar a Hiro vienes o prefieres quedarte- preguntó Kouji a Takuya quien le siguió.

- Hiro es un perrito Kawaii al menos yo preferiría un perro que tener a Shynra en la casa molestando todo el día, jajaja, vendería a mi hermano por un perro- dijo siguiendo a Kouji mientras sonreía pero aún estaba muy nervioso salieron pero Kouji todavía olía a Kouichi el perro odiaba a Kouichi por qué? Por que si lo quisiera interferiría con los planes para la siguiente escena

- Hiro! Tu comida!!- dijo Kouji mientras el perro se acercaba a él pero al olerlo se le lanzo cual fiera mordiendo la mano de su amo muerde la mano que le da de comer, jajaja

Takuya sostuvo al perro y lo jaló pero Hiro al reconocer a Takuya se calmó el castaño llevo al perro a su casa, dejando solo a Kouji quien solo apretaba con su otra mano la mano herida impidiendo que la sangre siguiera fluyendo aunque no lo hacía con mucho éxito. Después de poco tiempo Takuya regresó.

- Déjame ver- dijo el castaño estirando la mano para tomar la mano herida de Kouji.

- No!- fue lo que respondió Kouji algo molesto esque si tienen mascotas y los han mordido comprenderán que si es molesto yo tenía un Hámster pero mordía muy feo, mordía como serpiente hasta dejaba marcados sus colmillos T.T Otaru!!! Te extraño!!!!!!

- No seas bebe! Déjame ver…- dijo Takuya tomando bruscamente la mano de Kouji arrancándole un gemido de dolor al ojiazul.

- Cuidado Takuya me duele!!- fue lo único que logró protestar Kouji haciendo que una risita nerviosa saliera de la voz de Takuya.

- Jejeje perdón seré más cuidadoso- dijo el castaño

- Más te vale!- dijo Kouji volteando hacia el cielo aunque el gesto de enojo en su rostro no se borraba.

- Takuya no sabía nada de medicina ni de cómo curar una herida así que recordando los tiempos cuando el era niño y se lastimaba jugando decidió emplear la técnica que su madre usaba con el. Llevo con mucha suavidad su boca hacia la herida de Kouji quien solo volvió su rostro hacia Takuya.

- Takuya que rayo... !?- pero no acabó su pregunta pues lo que vio lo dejó helado vio a Takuya acercar sus labios a su mano y besarla suavemente para limpiar la sangre de la herida era algo demasiado delicado y suave para venir de Takuya que era siempre un atrabancado, quien al final de su bolsillo sacó una curita Banda médica adhesiva jajaja demasiado Zim! y la colocó en la herida.

- Ya está, eso al menos evitará que se infecte- dijo el castaño colocando la mano de Kouji entre las suyas...

- Gracias!- Dijo Kouji algo confundido y bastante sonrojado ya que no esperaba esa reacción del castaño después de que casi le arranca la mano al jalarla. Estuvieron callados un rato mirándose el ambiente era tenso y algo los orillaba a estar más cerca uno del otro cuando Takuya decidió alejarse bruscamente más rojo que antes y se tapó la boca con su mano y un preocupado Kouji decidió romper el silencio – Qué pasa Takuya?-

- Me trague la baba de tu perro al curarte!!- dijo Takuya aún sin creer lo que había hecho se dejo llevar y ni siquiera había lavado la mano de Kouji dijo recordando que su madre siempre lavaba primero las heridas y luego las besaba, Kouji lo veía con extrañeza.

- Jajajaja! Que tonto eres Takuya!! Jajajaja- dijo Kouji cambiando su semblante de uno confundido a uno divertido no podía parar de reír después de ver la cara de Takuya, quien al no poder hacer nada para detener la risa de Kouji se recostó en la hierba Kouji solo le siguió –Gracias por curarme Takuya al menos por intentarlo…-

- Eh?- el castaño estaba bastante confundido pero era mejor que se pusieran a estudiar lo del trabajo – Kouji creo que es hora de ver lo del trabajo ne?-

- Sí será lo mejor- respondió Minamoto levantándose del pasto y dándole una mano a Takuya para levantarlo.

- pero… ¿podríamos comer algo antes??- pregunto el castaño a lo que Kouji sonrió

- ¿Quieres bistec crudo o croquetas te parecen mejor?- dijo Kouji viendo como la cara de Takuya se ponía más roja aún.

- No soy un perro Kouji!!!!!!!!!!! ¬-¬ Eso me pasa por curarte no vuelvo a hacerte un favor- dijo el castaño ante la risa de Kouji.

- No es cierto Takuya sabes que es una broma!- protestó Kouji mientras caminaban a la cocina.

La tarde paso bastante normal, los chicos vieron lo del trabajo e hicieron la exposición que Kouji presentaría el Lunes, al terminar decidieron ver una película Kouji quería ver una sobre arqueólogos atrapados por una maldición Llámese "la Momia" pero Takuya prefirió una un poco más fantástica sobre una escuela de Hechicería Llámese "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos" y al ser Takuya el invitado Kouji no tuvo más opción que ponerle la película al terminar la película ya era algo tarde por lo que Takuya decidió que era momento de irse a su casa al quedarse Kouji solo decidió darse un baño e irse a dormir, ya que sus padres regresarían del Hospital hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Al día siguiente

Había amanecido un día claro y soleado Kouji seguía muy dormido por lo que no se había percatado que alguien entró a la casa Y al Hiro estar encerrado en el patio lo único que podía hacer era Ladrar y gruñir cada vez más fuerte.

- No Hiro no empieces quiero dormir hasta tarde hoy- dijo un casi despierto Kouji

La persona entro hasta el cuarto de Kouji dónde sin dudarlo un segundo se encimo en el chico comenzando a besar su cuello, Minamoto trató de quitarse a la persona de encima en cuanto lo sintió pero su fuerza parecía insuficiente hasta que vio a la persona que tenía encima de él.

- Kouichi??- preguntó algo extrañado ya que no esperaba ver a su hermano – Cómo entraste?-

- Verás solo busque la llave bajo la maceta, eso es típico de tu madre adoptiva- el mayor de los gemelos sonrío y beso a su hermano en los labios solo que esta vez Minamoto correspondió el beso y no hubo teléfono que los interrumpiera.

Kouji se percato de que el peso de su hermano sobre su cuerpo ya no era tan incomodo como lo fue aquella primera vez simplemente ya se había acoplado a él Kouichi decidió comenzar esta vez con la espalda de Kouji, así que sentó a Minamoto y él Kouichi se sentó detrás de su hermano, Kouichi besaba la espalda de su hermano deslizando su mano por el pecho de Kouji tocando por debajo de su playera pasando por su diafragma llegando a su cintura haciendo fuerza con sus dedos para apartar el resorte del pantalón de Minamoto que le impedía seguir con su misión, siguió victorioso hasta llegar a los genitales de su hermano…

- No crees que es muy temprano Kouichi?- preguntó Minamoto algo indispuesto.

- No y está vez no quiero que nos interrumpa nadie- dijo mientras con un jalón desconectó el teléfono que se hallaba en la habitación de Kouji.

Kouichi le quito la playera a Minamoto y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de este para poder ver la tarea que sus manos realizaban en esos momentos una de sus manos como ya lo había dicho se encontraba en los genitales de su hermano mientras la otra estaba en el pezón derecho de Minamoto apretándolo con sus dedos índice y pulgar logrando arrancar un pequeño gemido de Kouji…

- Aún quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Kouichi con el tono de voz más provocativo que pudo Tipo Lyserg en el episodio de "las aguas termales de norte América" cuando se mete a las aguas termales con Ryu que miedo

- No.. mgh… y… yo… - Aumentó el sonrojó en la cara de Minamoto mientras Kouichi apretaba más su pezón – quiero que continúes!!- Dijo Kouji empujando la cabeza de su hermano hacia su cuello denotando que era lo que deseaba que le besara el cuello

Sin chistar Kouichi cumplió el deseo de su hermano y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras movía sus manos para excitar un poco más al pequeño Kouji pero pronto esos besos comenzaron a convertirse en mordidas en el cuello dejando roja el área donde Kouichi había estado Como vampiro, Kouichi vampiro ¬ yo quiero uno!! poco a poco Kouichi comenzó a cambiar de posición a Kouji recostándolo en la cama quedando encima de él Kouichi encima de Kouji Kouichi sentado en la cintura de su hermano se quitó la playera dirijiéndose a la boca de su hermano para besarla con gran ferocidad beso que Kouji no se molestó en negar solo seguía la corriente, disfrutaba todo lo que su hermano hacía, Kouichi bajo hacia el pecho de Minamoto succionando una sus tetillas pero para callar los gritos de Minamoto puso su dedo índice en la boca de su hermano quien para no gemir decidió comenzar a succionar la yema del dedo de su hermano…

- Vaya! tenemos una boca talentosa aquí- dijo Kouichi viendo a su hermano con deseo - Luego la probaremos en otras partes del cuerpo- dijo viendo a su hermano con aún más lujuria que antes.

- A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocentemente Minamoto sin esperarse lo que seguía Soy una pervertida voy a dejar de leer esos doujinshis me hacen daño!

Kouichi, se desabrochó los pantalones así como el botón de los Boxers Para los que no lo sepan los Boxers justo en la abertura tienen un boton justo enmedio y si se desabrocha ya se imaginan que es lo que sale y empujo la cabeza de Kouji hacia su miembro para ver que tan talentosa era en realidad y cuanto placer le haría sentir, por su parte Kouji solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos así que tomo con su mano la erección de su hermano abrió su boca finalmente se lo metió a la boca no malpiensen!! O.o ah! Escribo lemon no se adelanten entonces!!! - Diego me perviertes te voy a matar!! En cuanto te vea… yo escribiendo esto!!! Y Gracias por el fic de mi cómic que lo estoy sacando de ahí donde lo chupo por un largo rato luego comenzó a estimularlo con su lengua todo esto era demasiado para Kouichi, sentir la cálida saliva de su hermano en su miembro su lengua de Kouj acariciando su miembro de Kouichi xD era demasiado placer sentía que pronto se correría en la boca de su hermano así que retiró a Minamoto y lo volteo recostandolo boca abajo en la cama levantando su cadera justo en la posición requerida, bajando sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior de su hermano, Kouji sabía lo que venía esperaba que doliera menos que la primera vez pero para su sorpresa fue así solo sintío demasiado placentero no pudo evitar gemir ante el pacer que cada una de las embestidas de su hermano le provocaban Kouichi para distraer un poco la atención de su hermano así como para bajar el volumen de sus gritos Kouichi se dedicó a besar la oreja de su hermano y esto tuvo el efecto deseado solo oyendose como la respiración de ambos chicos se iba agitando dejando escapar solo unos leves jadeos terminando el acto Kouji no pudo mantenerse mucho más tiempo despierto así que se acurrucó en la cama cerrando los ojos para internarse en el profundo mundo de sus sueños, Kouichi miró a su hermano con dulzura diciendole…

- Descansa, te lo mereces, estuviste excelente hoy pero tengo que irme si no nos descubrirán…- dijo arropando a su hermano dandole un beso en la frente antes de irse, después abrió la ventana para que se desempañara un poco aquel cuarto donde se encontraban al salir del cuarto piso una nota, la recogó y de inmediato la leyó esta nota decía: "Campo siki a las 9:30 de la mañana, Partido de Takuya" Kimura metío el papel en la bolsa de su pantalón y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Minamoto – Bien, me parece genial, iremos a hacerle una visita a Kambara-kun quiza pueda divertirme con él- finalizo Kouichi al mismo tiempo que salía de la casa de su hermano poniéndo las llaves que había tomado para entrar en el lugar donde las había encontrado tapándose parte de la cara con su gorra azul, mirando el reloj – 10:15, si llegó al partido.-

En la cacha de football

Kouichi llegó y vió a Takuya, el capitan del equipo escolar de soccer al parecer cuando llegó Kouichi el partido ya había terminado je je supongamos que por ser escolar dura un poco menos todos celebraban por lo que a Kimura le pareció obvio que habían ganado, Kouichi trató de acercarse pero al parecer Takuya le reconoció antes y fue Kambara quien se acercó a saludar.

- Kimura-kun! Que bueno verte por aquí de seguro Kouji te comentó del partido- saludo con una gran sonrisa Takuya.

- Si así fue Kambara-kun, pero llegué tarde al parecer ganaron nn- dijo Kouichi iniciando la conversación.

- No seas tan formal Kimura-kun puedes llamarme Takuya!- dijo el castaño poniendo una de sus manos tras su cabeza sonriendo.

- Ya te dije yo tambien que me llames Kouichi, Takuya!- dijo Kimura de modo bástante amable sonriendo tambien.

- Ganamos 3/0 y Kouji?- dijo Takuya para recobrar aquella conversación que parecia perdida, el rostro del castaño había enrojecido un poco al ver la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba Kimura, se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y lo peor esque no sabía por qué?

- No pudo venir, tu sabes por lo que paso con el familiar de su madre…- el castaño solo abrió mucho los ojos ya que no sabía – pasa algo Takuya?- preguntó Kimura al ver a Takuya sorprenderse de tal modo.

- Nada solo que… ¿Podrías decirme que paso? Esque no lo sabía- Takuya recordaba que la madre de Kouji había dicho algo sobre ir a ver a alguién al hospital pero a ciencia cierta no sabía que había pasado.

- Nada grave no te preocupes solo que uno de los familiares de su madre sufrió un accidente y él tiene que quedarse en su casa pero no te apures no es nada grave- dijo Kimura aún con esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro – Bueno creo que vas a celebrar con tu familia y compañeros de equipo así que yo me voy!- dijo Kouichi comenzando a retirarse pero no pudo alejarse mucho porque el castaño sujetaba firmemente la camisa que Kimura vestía – qué pasa Takuya?- preguntó inocentemente Kouichi

- Estaré solo en mi casa necesito decirte algo vendrás??- preguntó Kambara

- Claro, como a qué hora te parece que esté allá?- preguntó Kouichi.

- A las 13:00 llámese la 1 de la tarde te parece??- siguió Kambara con las preguntas

- Claro em… me das tu dirección? Si no va a estar dificil que llegue- dijo Kouichi y Kambara apuntó en un papel la dirección

- Te espero- fue lo que dijo el castaño antes de irse corriendo hacia los vestidores, Kouichi estaba intrigado que era lo que Takuya quería…

En casa de Kouji

Ya era tarde eran como las 11:30 y Kouji apenas comenzaba a dar señales de vida ¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño? No podía recordar muchas cosas con claridad se sentó en la cama para tratar de pensar en lo que había pasado en realidad ya que no estaba seguro si todo había sido un sueño o Kouichi realmente había estado ahí, la sábana caía por su blanco pecho tapando de su cintura para abajo Convoco a la sábana mística en modo de defensa! se sentía demasiado frío ya que las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y el viento se había encargado de desempañar los vidrios y llevarse el aroma que ambos chicos dejaban después de tal actividad Kouji volteó a ver la ventana pero al bajar la mirada enrojeció terriblemente al ver su pijama junto con su ropa interior en el piso, Koichi había estado ahí, todo había sido real, sonrió algo nostálgico y ausente odiaba despertar solo después de eso que el creía era la demostración más pura y entera de amor que podía existir el despertar solo le hacía sentir usado.

- Vaya realmente estuviste aquí, no fue un sueño…- dijo Kouji aún clavado en sus pensamientos se levantó lo mejor sería darse un baño ya que tendría de seguro que cambiar las sábanas y sus padres no estarían fuera por siempre, aparte el baño le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas ya que esta relación con su hermano no estaba bien todo iba demasiado rápido.

Después del baño

Kouji bajo a desayunar algo ligero ya que no era hora de desayunar ya era bástante tarde pero no hubo nada así que decidió esperar hasta la comida y se le ocurrió llamar a su hermano eso quitaria el vacio que sentía en esos momentos tomo la bocina y comenzó a marcar el número de su hermano ese número sagrado que se sabía de memoria oyendo pasar los tonos fueron cinco antes de que alguén al otro lado de la linea contestara.

- Moshi Moshi, casa de la familia Kimura, Kouichi al habla- contestó ante el nerviosismo de Kouji al otro lado de la bocina.

- Kouichi soy yo Kouji! ¿Cómo has estado?- Kouji se sentía estúpido qué clase de pregunta idiota era esa se acababan de ver.

- Oye Kouji no es por ser grocero pero tengo que irme- dijo Kouichi despertando los celos de su hermano menor

- Y a donde vas? Vas solo o acompañado?- preguntó Kouji casi muriéndose de los celos que eso le causaba.

- Por Ra! Kouji jejeje esque yo en vez de decir por Dios digo por Ra se usa igual no armes una escénita ahora, no tienes porque estar celoso!! Voy SOLO voy a mi trabajo!- contestó Kimura bastante molesto ya lo había dicho es buen actor, todos sabemos que va con Takuya

- Está bien perdóname por lo de hace rato- dijo Kouji totalmente arrepentido.

- No te preocupes, eso suele pasar, te llamo luego- dijo Kouichi un poco antes de colgar la Bocina.

Kouji miró la bocina antes de colgar, colgó y se recostó en el sillón sintiéndose más vacio que antes se sentía sucio y utilizado ya que Kouichi al parecer solo le buscaba para tener relaciones, el chico se sentía herido ya no podría con eso mucho más si la relación sería así, en eso se abrió la puerta Kouji esperaba que fuera Kouichi pero su ilusión se fue a la basura al ver a sus padres entrar por esa puerta…

- Con quién hablabas Kouji?- fue lo primero que le preguntó su padre a Kouji.

- Con Kouichi pero solo fueron cinco minutos quizá menos- respondió Kouji sin poderlo negar ya que tenía el teléfono en la mano supongamos que era teléfono inalámbrico

- Ajá! Y en la mañana?- continuó el padre con el interrogatorio

- Con nadie- dijo Kouji seguro de que esa era la verdad.

- No seas mentiroso hablaste más de tres horas Kouji, hablé estaba ocupado- dijo el señor mostrándole a Kouji el celular en la parte de llamadas salientes.

- 9:30… Ah! Habló Takuya nos tardamos tanto porque quedamos en lo del trabajo que vamos a exponer mañana- dijo Kouji al recordar que Kouichi había desconectado el teléfono para estar con él.

- Ya no lo agobies con tantas preguntas!- dijo la señora Minamoto en son de regaño a su marido –Hola amor ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó la señora besando en la frente a Kouji

- Bien!- contestó Kouji alzando el brazo dejando ver su mano vendada gracias a la curación que le había hecho Takuya.

- ¿Qué te pasó Cariño?- preguntó preocupada la señora Minamoto.

- No es nada grave no te preocupes mamá, solo Hiro me mordió, pero ya estoy bien- respondió Kouji rascándose la cabeza.

- Debes de tener hambre cariño te haré algo rico de comer- dijo la señora Minamoto dirijiéndose a la cocina seguida por su esposo Kouji solo fue a cerrar la puerta Observando como la lluvia comenzaba a caer, el chico se encontraba algo nostálgico por lo que había pasado con Kouichi hace un rato, sin más suspiró y cerró la puerta.

En casa de Takuya

El castaño preparaba todo para la llegada de su visita, el pobre chico se estaba muriendo de los nervios pero aún así trataba de mantenerse sereno ponía la botana en la sala para distraerse un poco de sus nervios, pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa comenzó a abrirse al pobre de Takuya casi le da un paro cardiaco; por lástima el que entró no era la persona esperada se trataba de un chico de trece años.

- Vengo muerto hermano! Para colmo ya va a llover, Yo creo que me voy a dormir!- dijo el niño entrando a la casa pero se dio cuenta de la botana en la sala y el arreglo de su hermano - ¿Tienes visitas?- preguntó inocentemente el niño.

- ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó sarcásticamente Takuya.

- No y tú?- preguntó el niño pero casi de inmediato le cayó el 20! – Espera ella es la que viene?- preguntó el niño con singular alegría solo para hacerle conversación a su hermano mayor.

-Ve, consigue una e invítala al cine- dijo Takuya a su hermano dándole dinero para que se fuera.

- Nos vemos hermano regreso a las ocho- dijo el niño graciosamente antes de hacer su igual de graciosa huida saliendo de nueva cuenta de la casa, Takuya solo se sentó en sillón.

- Me preguntó, si todos los hermanos son igual de molestos- Takuya brincó hasta el cielo al oír esta voz abriendo sus ojos muy sorprendido.

- Disculpa el tiradero, esque aún no te esperaba!!- dijo Takuya levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento.

- Trece en punto! Una de la tarde en punto No me gusta hacer esperar a los demás, espero tu hermano lleve una sombrilla- dijo Kouichi acercándose para sentarse junto a Takuya en el sillón después de cerrar la puerta – Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

- Esque yo… Bueno… yo…desde que te vi… yo…- Comenzó el castaño se veía bien nervioso…

- Dejare que esto haga la plática haber si es lo que deseas decirme?- dijo Kouichi acercándose al castaño.

Takuya no sabía que hacer solo dejaba que Kouichi se acercará más y más a él rozando sus labios con los del castaño, finalmente se besaron esque caso Kouichi se había enamorado de él, pero Kimura rompió el beso…

- Takuya, discúlpame no puedo…- Takuya estaba muy confundido pero si Kouichi era el que se había acercado a él

- Pero…- fue lo único que logró salir de la boca del castaño.

- No es que no lo quiera Takuya esque Kouji y yo tenemos algo y… – Kouichi suspiro -… No sé que hacer- Dijo Kouichi luciendo confundido

- Pues escójeme a mí! Kouji es parte de tu familia no es correcto que estén juntos!!- dijo Takuya tratando de acercarse denuevo a Kouichi solo que está vez Kimura lo rechazó.

- Ya lo sé se que Kouji es mi hermano y que no debo estar con él, no había querido entenderlo pero ayer que te conocí fue como si Kouji hubiera pasado a un segundo término, solo puedo pensar en ti!! Pero me niego a herir a Kouji- dijo Kouichi cabizbajo…

- Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? Tienes que decidir Kouichi no puedes estar con los dos- dijo el castaño bastante serio.

- Creo que para evitar herir a Kouji sacrificaré mi felicidad por la de mi hermano- dijo Kouichi aún con la mirada en el piso.

- No! no debes sacrificarte solo por Kouji!! Haremos esto; tú y yo tendremos una relación en secreto y cuando encuentres el momento terminas tu relación con Kouji- dijo el castaño clavando sus ojos color avellana en Kouichi – ¿Te parece?-

- Engañar a Kouji?- preguntó Kouichi algo incrédulo de lo que le había dicho el castaño.

- ¿Sugieres algo más?- preguntó Takuya algo incrédulo de recibir un sí como respuesta de parte de Kouichi.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer y así todos felices- dijo Kouichi sonriendo cosa que hizo que el castaño enrojeciera.

El castaño comenzó a besar a Kouichi recostándolo en el sillón tomando la iniciativa de besar su cuello cosa que a Kouichi le gustaba ya que por primera vez el que tomaba la iniciativa perversa era otro y no él, está vez él solo se dedicaría a disfrutar pronto los chicos decidieron cambiar de lugar al cuarto de Takuya No pongo el Lemon {porque si hubo lemon} porque sería un abuso total de lemon en este capítulo y quedaría más largo de lo que de por si va a quedar por eso no lo puse pero quería que supieran que hubo lemon Jejeje! A petición de Diego y ya que me va a cortar el episodio el ff.net lo voy a poner

En el cuarto de Takuya

Llegaron al cuarto del castaño pero Kouichi comenzó a entretenerse en ver la fachada del cuarto de Takuya que estaba tapizado en pósters de algunos cantantes y deportistas famosos, por su parte Takuya quien todavía sujetaba la cintura de Kimura decidió empujarlo hacia la cama encimándose luego luego en él pareciendo un león asediando su presa comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del peliazul Kimura comenzando a divisar su pálido pecho viendo como el diafragma de Kouichi dejaba de hacer los movimientos rítmicos de una respiración tranquila para empezar a acelerar su paso, para dar lugar a una respiración más agitada y unos pequeños jadeos por parte de Kouichi, Takuya comenzó a besar a Kouichi acostándose en el poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pantalón justo donde estaba su miembro empezando a besar el cuello de Kimura dejando marcas en el

Continuará

Taku, Kouji y Marik [tirando tazas japonesas de té]: ¿Qué?!?!

May: Hola!!! Nos agarraron a la hora de descanso de la grabación bueno en lo que escribía otro fic de "Junjo na Kanjo" otro de mis fics he ahí el porque de nuestras vestimentas japonesas antiguas.

Taku: Eres mala!! ¡¿¡Como nos cortas en el Lemon!?!

May: No es que sea mala traté de subir el capítulo completo y me lo cortó decidí cortarlo un poco antes para responder los reviews y los dejo picados con el lemon Jajajajaja!

Kouji: ¬.¬ Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?

May: No la verdad es que ser mala es más divertido Jajajaja!

Marik: May tenías que darles algo ne?

May: Cierto! Como se ven preciosos con sus trajes de Samurai (Kouji) y de Daimyo (Takuya) les doy esto [les pasa una caja]

Kouji y Taku sacan un disco de Duelo

Kouji: qué es esto?

Taku: y cartas??

Marik: Wow!!!!!!!! De donde los sacaste?? Cómo hiciste que Kaiba te los diera!?!

May: Son discos de duelo! Para que empiezan a jugar duelo de Monstruos para el Crossover

Kouji: ¬¬ ya decía yo que eras demasiado amable

Taku: Y quién nos va a enseñar

May: Pues Marik! Y quiero que sean buenos duelistas

Marik: le puedo dar clases extras a Kouji

Kouji ¬¬ mejor comencemos a contestar los reviews!!

Reviews

S.A.T.A.N.I.C.

May: Otoutto chan!!!!!!!!!! Mira mi Kimono!!! [se para y empieza a modelar el Kimono]

Kouji: ¬.¬ presumida!

Taku: No te quejes! un Kimono negro con adornos azul cielo verde obscuro y dorado es muy raro pero lindo.

Marik: Cierto yo pensé que usarías el Azul marino floreado con toques plateados y rosas.

May: No!!!!!! o.O ese lo voy a usar cuando me muera!! No seas así!!! Diego-kun!! Respondamos tu review otoutto chan!!! ¿Me quieres? Claro todos me quieren!

Kouji [saca una lista enorme]: Pues los Flamers no te quieren! Empezando con…

Taku: Son Flamers!! No quieren a nadie!!

Marik: Flamers.- gente de mente cerrada, sin talento que solo se dedican a criticar

May: pero mi sis Kini se está volviendo muy afecta a mandar Flames!!

Kouji: ¬¬ por eso tiene la razón Marik!!

Marik: No pero Kini gatse es diferente! Ella tiene talento y manda Flames solo a gente que se ha metido con algún ser querido suyo.

May: Hai! Aparte mi sis Kini es lo suficientemente valiente para dar la cara y deja signed review!

Taku: Kini es buena persona!!

Kouji: ¬¬ Cómo digan! Volvamos al review!!

May: Bueno, Diego kun dice que los quiere a ti Kouji a Takuya y a Kouichi!

Taku y Kouji: uu gracias!

Marik: si a mi también me das miedo!

May: Pero YO soy cursi YO no escribí un fic tan sangriento como Sin Sentido (de los mejores fics que he leído muy recomendable, si tienen tiempo léanlo créanme que vale la pena) y créeme no está tan cursi como el tuyo! Aparte tú sabes que le prometí un lemon cursi y tierno a Candymaru y Bueno pronto las actualizaciones saldrán pero ya vez la inspiración tarda en llegar!

Kouji: Sí y como hace todo menos lo que tiene que hacer!

May: Y el prope dentro de una semana me dicen!!!!!!!! OO que miedo TT tengo miedo!!!!!!!!

Marik: No! Alex chan es mío!!!!!!! Y no tiene hermanos!!! Jajajaja!

Taku: Yo pensé que Kouji era tuyo!

Kouji: ¬¬ Yo pensaba igual!

Marik: Bueno esque cuando te duermes…

May [con un traje de X law como el de Marco]: Dejen a mi espíritu acompañante en paz!!! [Aparece Alex chan a mi lado] Alex estas listo [tipo Fausto y Elisa]

Alex chan: May no importa a donde vayas yo te seguiré…

May, Taku, Marik y Kouji: Dewamatta!!!

May: Sí servatis a peri culum (no se cómo se escriba).

Shooting star Natalie

May: Sis!!!!!!! Hola!!!!!!!!

Kouji [visiblemente emocionado]: Nat!!!!!!!! Hola!!!!!!!! No te quemes!!!!! TT si no quien me va a defender mi querida Nat!

Taku: pero porqué te caigo mal yo qué hice?

May: Si ya te agregué en mi msn ya hasta nos encontramos un par de veces pero no pudimos platicar mucho porque estabas en clase T.T que triste y sí por fortuna me fue bien con los trabajos pero haber como me fue en los exámenes y solo para tu deleite que Kouji te modele su traje de Samurai (luego te mando el dibujo)

Kouji: ¿te gusta como me veo Nat San??

Taku [aún sin entender]: por qué te caigo mal yo que hice!?!

May: Oo no te gusta el Takouichi?? Bueno u.ú para el enredon que se van a dar con este capitulo ya no estoy muy segura yo creo que esto va a acabar en trío --.

Marik: disfraz no entiendo.

May: Gracias por el Review y espero la historia te siga gustando.

Kouji: Bye Nat!!!

Kini Chan

May: Hola!!!! Sis!!!!!!!!!

Marik: Gatse!!! Lo lograste te dejó poner review!!!! T.T (= Lágrimas de emoción) Esa es mi gatse!!

Kouji: ¿Por qué me detestas??

Taku: Perdón… no era mi intención abrazarlo tan fuerte…

May: eso si es un error Imoto chan!! No te lo estamos matando (a Kouichi) solo Takuya lo está matando. Y sí!!! Arderán empezando por el Gobierno!!!!! (Disculpa pero estaba hablando con mi Otoutto Juan de lo del toque de queda Diego-kun no va a poder venir más a la casa Maldito Gobierno!!!)Para poder llevar acabo nuestra dominación mundial y arderán!!!!!!! Exacto como lo hace nuestro amado Hao!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el Lemon Wow!!! Gracias por el halago!! Espero esta 1° entrega del capítulo también te guste y me dejes review!! Y Mira todos traemos nuestro Lazo azul

Hades Hiwatari

May: Germán!!!! Hola!!!!!!!!!

Marik: el rey del Infierno más que un honor!!

May: Sí y me regaló una parte!!!!! Yo gobierno una parte Jajajaja!!! Que honor tener tu review!!

Kouji: por qué todos me quieren ver sufrir!?!

Taku: °¬° Takouji!!! [babea de la emoción]

May: Lo sé pero ya te estoy haciendo uno se llama "solo un día" y sé que te gusta más el Takouji pero tendrás que esperar un poco a que lo publique tengo que acabar algunos antes y… Ah! Sí de seguro leíste la parte de no saber a donde va esto quizá termine en trío pero va ha haber algo de Takouji en la próxima entrega de este capítulo creo que sale así que quédate a verlo… espero te guste el capítulo y me dejes otro review (pone cara de perrito) por favor!!!

May: aún no término voy a poner los reviews para "Me cuesta tanto Olvidarte"

Kouji: Ya apúrate!!!!

Kini-chan

Kouji: porqué todos quieren verme sufrir a mí?!?

Marik: esque eres Tan…. Buen Uke! Te es natural el sufrimiento

May: Jajaja no ya enserio mil gracias por toda tu ayuda y Sí si me conoces! Pero mi opción no era Kouichi tu sabes cual es mi pareja es como el Lyschi solo que es el Marji!!

Taku: Una opción rara ne??

Marik: El KouKou no está mal tampoco después de todo era la opción lógica.

Taku: Vaya eres afortunada le caes bien a Marik! Ya vez May todos me odian gracias a ti!!!

May: No! solo representabas a una persona que si conocieran odiarían!

Kouji: pues no sé porque cosas me hayan cambiado por qué cosas te cambiaron May??

May: Muere Kouji!! Alex chan encárgate de él!

[Alex- chan empieza a golpear a Kouji]

Marik: No!!!!!!! Me lo va a matar con que me entretendré en la noche!!!

May: ¬¬ nn bueno sis De nada es un placer escribirte fics y que bueno que te haya gustado y ya vez que acá te apoyamos y todos traemos nuestro lazo azul!!

Angelus el crítico

May; Germán!!!!!!!! Hola denuevo!!!!!!!!!! Que igualada no? yo ya te digo Germán como si fueses mi vecino!! Pero si no estas de acuerdo házmelo saber y te dejo de decir así Un 10 Wow!!!!!!!!!! [May corre tipo Gir y se estrella con un poste quedando inconsciente.]

Kouji: No, no era Kouichi esta vez si te falló era lo lógico pero con está loca ya no se sabe!

May [despierta]: Wow cuantos halagos!!! Mil gracias!! Ya lo sé todos me aman! Jajajaja!

Kouji [volviendo a sacar la lista de los Flamers]: No todos te aman esta…

May: Cállate!!! No ya enserio mil gracias por el review (espero se haga costumbre verte por acá seguido como es costumbre que yo me vea por allá cada capítulo) y gracias por regalarme una parte de tu Infierno!!

Hiu Ishida o Pandora

Takuya: qué!? Ya hasta me quieren matar!!!! Pero yo no soy malo es el papel que me dan!!!

May: Hola!!!!!!!! Otro honor tenerte por aquí Hiu!!! (y yo sigo de igualada pero si les molesta díganme) que bueno que te haya gustado tus fics son muy buenos también me reí mucho con el de "Siento tus llamas" cuando secuestran a Takuya también está muy bueno!! Y sí ya vez en mis locuras no fue Kouichi pero sí era lo más Lógico

Marik: pudo haber sido Junji o Koumoki

May: eh… No! no me agradan mucho esos pairings.

Kouji: ya vez nada más me hacen sufrir por que sí!

Takuya: me fascina ver el amor que le tienen a Izumi.

May: Izumi es como las águilas del América… o la amas o la odias…

Kouji: Esas fueron palabras inmortales de María Teresa Carmona Senderos…

May: ¬¬ Oye!!! Cuándo vas a actualizar ¿Amistad? que me tienes picada!!! Bueno espero verte pronto También Bye!!!

Shooting Star Natalie

May: Imoto hola Nat!!!!!!!!!!!

Kouji: Nat T.T defiéndeme como la persona cuerda y linda que eres!!

Marik: que bueno que te haya gustado!

Taku: T.T por qué me odias!!? ¿Yo qué te hice?

Kouji: Nat es inteligente y sabe lo que es Bueno!

May: No te preocupes Taku es antipatía Natural en un principio yo te detestaba! Y sí hago sufrir a Kouji porque su personalidad se parece a la mía y mi vida ha sido un suplicio por ese perro (señala un Gir de Peluche)

Marik: Perdónala ya empezó a desvariar

Kouji Cuando no?

May: No la verdad me fascina el personaje de Kouji es como si me hubieran dibujado y su personalidad al principio de la serie es como la mía me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer amigos y si las personas no me agradan me voy alegando que me gusta estar sola (si no pregúntenle a mis compañeros de clase) y soy como Kini me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan! Y sí KouKou es Tan… Bello el KouKou Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!

Jajaja Bueno eso es todo como siempre espero que lean y les guste y me manden review (pone cara de perrito por favor 99) Y sí por favor cuando le pongan el review díganme si quieren trío o si prefieren que lo deje así! Me es muy importante su opinión Gracias por leer y no olviden ponerme review si no arderán en el infierno!!!


	5. capitulo4 entrega2

**A veces tu vida puede cambiar y a veces el que cambia eres tú, cuando las dos cosas ocurren es que estas en Digimon Frontier **

* * *

May (rodeada de gente): Hola a la segunda entrega de este capítulo!! El cuarto de este fic se han de preguntar qué hace tanta gente aquí??

Kouji: pues verán después de todo sí pasó el propedeútico! ¡O no sé a quien soborno ni como lo logró pero Ra existe!!

Taku: No seas así, Senpai May se esforzó mucho!

Marik: May te tenemos un regalo!!!

May: quiero!!! ¡¡¡Dame mi regalo!!!

Marik, Taku, y Kouji (imitando a May imitando a Laura en América): ¡¡¡¡Que pase la sorpresa!!!!

(Pasa un joven alto, rubio, blanco, con unos pantalones negros con 3 cintas azules amarradas a la parte anterior del (… arriba de la rodilla) y pecho descubierto con una bata de laboratorio encima)

May: ¡¡¡Sugoi!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Fausto- San!!!!!!!!

Fausto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hija mía!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

May abraza a Fausto: ¡¡¡Padre lo logré!!! ¡¡¡Y hasta saqué beca!!!

Fausto: ¡¡¡Esa es mi May!!! ¡¡¡Hija!!! ¡¡¡¡Me enorgulleces!!!!

May: Padre!!!

Kouji: al menos explicalé a los lectores por que ellos no saben la historia!!!

May: Jajaja perdón! Esque las pocas personas que ven Shaman King en mi escuela dicen que soy la hija de Fausto (viendo al Fausto de los primeros episodios que es malo y perverso cuando vence a Yoh en el cementerio ese cuando casi mata a Manta con sus experimentos Sugoi como lo quiero!!) la hija del Fausto malo!

Taku: pero porque dicen eso?

May: Espera es Obvio que no es por el parecido físico (porqué no me parezco nada a Fausto físicamente yo soy morenita de cabello negro azabache y ojos cafés muy obscuros no negros pero parecidos a los de… Yahiko de Rurioni Kenshin exactamente así son! Como los de Kai en la primera temporada de Beyblade , no en la de ahora que los tiene grises como la primera temporada cuando luchan con Tala) dicen que soy su hija porque soy Necromana! Todo lo que lleve un Necro como prefijo (es decir que esté muerto) me fascina por eso voy a ser forense!!

Fausto: Esa es mi niña!!!

May: Cierto te tengo algo!! Toma padre!

Fausto: Un libreto para fanfic?? yo soy parte del pairing principal?? u.uU supongo que iba a pasar un día de estos! Heredaste la locura de tu madre…-- me espera un mundo de sufrimiento en tus manos hija… TT no quiero!!!

Kouji, Marik y Taku: Bienvenido a nuestro Mundo!!

Marik: May eres una enciclopedia de Anime hay uno que no veas??

May: No veo Pokemon ni Yu Yu Hakusho (o como rayos se escriba) ni Zoids (y menos después de ver al robot ese al Benjamin que se enamora del señor juez yo no juzgo pero eso no me latió!!! Al menos la lata de chatarra esa tiene circuito virgen como en SMJ? Explíquenme!! Aún así el Mecha no es mi género) ni Digimon Tamers ni Astroboy Tampoco Kid Músculo y aunque no fue por mi Nunca vi Utena (pero esa si la quiero ver) y no veo Saint Seya esque si en Saint Seya te pierdes un episodio le pierdes el hilo y no entiendes nada y como lo deje de ver, pues no entiendo!! (pero ya vi a Shaka, Germán está tan guapo yo quiero un Shaka!!! En cambio Mu de Aries está muy chafa) Pero antes no veía Digimon no lo toleraba!

Taku y Kouji: XX (reviven) 9. 9 pero lo empezaste a ver por nosotros verdad??

May: No! de hecho la temporada que hizo que me gustara fue 02 Daisuke y Ken hicieron un gran Trabajo! (muere Hikari muere wajajajajaja!) ¬¬ disculpen esque detesto a esa niña! Impide el DaiKen!!! Pero si se le acomoda con Miyako hace buen Yuri!!(Claro que como la Seme desgraciada que solo la va a hacer sufrir) Pero he de admitir Takuya que haces un gran trabajo en Frontier recuperas el honor de los líderes de los elegidos que Takato se encargó de destrozar (Si hay Fans de Digimon Tamers que en lo particular a mí no me gusta disculpen pero no me inspira un líder que se la vive llorando!! Es como Shinji y no soporto a Shinji!! Pero son libres de que les guste yo no impido que nadie haga lo que desea solo doy mi más sincera opinión)

Marik: May! Al fic!!

May: Bueno Bueno hay pastel de cumpleaños de cenar!!!

Kouji: ¿Es de chocolate?

May: No espera! Sí!!! Es de chocolate amargo!!! Sugoi!!

Fausto (con el pastel): esta rico!!!!

Marik (se sienta junto a Fausto): No está mal!

May (pensando cosas perversas con los otros dos pobres que comen pastel): Kawaii!!!

****

**_Nota (_****_por Fausto): _**Este fic es yaoi (relación Hombre X Hombre ósea Homosexual ) aparte encontraran incesto ( relación sexual entre hermanos) y Violación no les agrada la idea?? pues si no siéntanse libres de irse y correr muy rápido en lo que se alejan corriendo ( la violación es una relación sexual sin consentimiento) Bueno ya advertidos acercamiento a sus ojazos azules como en el capitulo cuando van al territorio sagrado de Shaman King Hija comencemos con la operación…

May: ¬ Kawaii!!

Kouji: eres una pervertida Fausto es tu padre!!!

May: Y qué? ¬¬ tengo complejo de Elektra!!!

****

**_Disclaimer_****_(por Kouji):_** Digimon Frontier no le pertenece a esta papanatas de May vuela un zapato y se impacta en la cabeza de Minamoto X-X llega Marik y le da un beso sin olvidar robarle la billetera y Minamoto vuelve a la vida Bueno como decía esta serie no le pertenece a Sempai May (sino no hubiera gritado histéricamente en ese capitulo donde matan a Kouichi para que Takuya y yo podamos hacer nuestra última digievolución, me dio mucho miedo casi me mata a mí dejo de ver Frontier después de ver ese episodio en protesta claro lo dejó de ver tres meses hasta que volvió a salir Kouichi!!) Simplemente si esto fuera de Sempai May no existiese ese capítulo!! O me moriría yo.

****

**

* * *

**

**I'm cryng for you Thinking of you **

**_

* * *

_**

**_EN LA CASA MINAMOTO _**

Kouji se recostaba en su cama tratando de despejar su mente pero no lo lograba Kouichi había sido muy cortante y con sus padres ahí no podría salir a ver a su hermano en el trabajo, sus hermosos ojos azules se perdían en la infinidad del tirol del techo, recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, casi sintiendo el peso de su hermano sobre su cuerpo por lo que decidió cambiar de posición viendo tiradas unas hojas del trabajo que tendría que presentar mañana ante toda su clase por lo que se puso a leer las notas que Takuya y él le habían puesto el trabajo la noche anterior.

**_REGRESANDO A LEMMON DE KOUICHI Y TAKUYA_** (No crean que se me olvido)

Takuya terminó de descubrir el pálido pecho de Kimura, agachándose para besar su cuello y después hacer lo propio y quitarse su playera estando en igualdad de situaciones Takuya volvió a bajar para sellar los labios del ojiverde (Kouichi) después siguió en su mejilla para llegar a su oído, donde después de morder el Lóbulo de Kimura se levanto…

- Es la primera vez que hago esto ¿y tú?- preguntó Takuya viendo a Kouichi con sus hermosos ojos avellana inquiriendo una respuesta rápida, pero lo que recibió en vez de eso fue que Kouichi atrapara sus labios con los suyos (Kouichi besa a Takuya) en un beso intenso que atraía a Takuya hacia la cama para que se recostara encima de Kouichi, arriba Takuya besaba el cuello de Kouichi bajando por su pecho desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo pasando por el Diafragma mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Kouichi frotando sus costados quitándole los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras sus labios se entretenían en una de los pezones de Kouichi, quien a su vez gemía muy levemente invitando con esos gemidos a Takuya para continuar mientras sus manos (las de Kouichi) despojaban a Takuya de sus pantalones y sus boxers, después Takuya regresó a los labios de Kouichi de donde bajo a su cuello al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el miembro de Kimura comenzando a estimularlo, besando al mismo tiempo el cuello de Kimura dejando marcas de su paso por ahí Kouichi gemía cada vez más fuerte, transpirando cada vez más, haciendo que el castaño se excitara cada vez más (me van a asesinar todos espero lo agradezcas Hiu o Pandora Xd) moviendo su mano cada vez más rápido…

- ¡¡RING!!- sonó el teléfono… (un recurso que nunca lo había usado ya lo usé dos veces en este fic para que luego no me digan que no les doy gusto a mis apreciados lectores pero aún así el Lemon va a pasar)

- ¡Carajo!- fue lo que dejó escapar el castaño al ir a contestar el aparato.

- Rayos!- fue lo que dijo Kouichi ¿por qué demonios le tenía que pasar esto a él? El estúpido teléfono! Le había pasado el día anterior También con Kouji.

- Casa Kambara Takuya al habla- comenzó el castaño oyendo del otro lado la única voz que lo podía estropear todo… Kouji- Kouji Hola ¿cómo te va? ¡Ah! Del trabajo Oye disculpa pero no tengo tiempo ahorita- y Kouichi que se había puesto detrás de Takuya colgó el teléfono… (Ah!!!!!!! Lo he recordado!!! Maldito híbrido morirá Kouichi por favor perdóname por haberte puesto como ese gusano no fue mi intención pero la historia lo requería!!) - Oye!!! Tu hermano me va a matar mañana por qué Rayos hiciste eso!?!- comenzó a reclamar Takuya en lo que Kouichi desconectaba el teléfono para evitar futuras molestias.

- Prefieres estar conmigo o hablar con mi hermano haz tu elección- dijo Kouichi rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño pidiendo un poco de miel que Takuya podría darle si y solo si seguían sin importar lo que había pasado con Kouji.

Finalmente lo besó atrayéndolo hacia la cama y acostando al castaño en ella solo que está vez a diferencia que la anterior Kouichi era el que tenía el control por sobre Kambara poniendo su mano en el miembro del castaño comenzando a masturbarlo una vez listo Takuya lo volteó y lo fornicó callando un poco los gemidos de Kambara mordiendo su oreja, terminado el acto Takuya cayó rendido en la cama Kouichi se recostó junto a él abrazando.

**_MIENTRAS KOUJI_** (Después de que le colgaron)

Kouji intentó marcar denuevo pero no había respuesta alguna, solo un "el teléfono que usted marcó ha sido desconectado, si desea puede reportarlo al 030" y aunque su orgullo se negará aceptarlo le habían colgado, su mejor amigo le había colgado!! En definitiva hoy no era su día, la voz de Takuya se había oído agitada.

- Quizá no era el momento indicado igual y estaba con una chica- murmuró Minamoto para sí mismo de pronto como por arte de magia vino a su mente que Takuya le había comentado que quizá algún día de estos le diría a Izumi como se sentía con respecto a ella –Igual estaba con Orimoto- San- volvió a murmurar Kouji viendo hacia el techo ya no había nada más que hacer así que el de ojos azules volteó a su lado para ver que hacia encontrándose con su librero se estiró y sacó algo para leer (Un manga de Rurioni Kenshin sí!!!!) pero justo en ese momento su madre le llamó por lo que tuvo que bajar a la cocina con algo de pereza…

- Kouji amor podrías hacerme un favor- dijo la señora Minamoto usando un tono dulce en su voz como cada vez que le hablaba al hijo de su esposo.

- Claro madre ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Kouji sonriendo hacia ella, solo para ocultar su molestia y preocupación ya que no le agradaba que las demás personas notaran que se sentía mal o angustiado odiaba que le preguntaran que ¿qué le pasaba? Eso era superior a sus fuerzas.

- quiero que le lleves a la señora Kambara se me olvidó dárselo cuando vino, y ponte un sweater antes de salir que está lloviendo- dijo la señora dándole el paquete a Kouji.

- Lo haré en un momento- regreso dijo el chico al retirarse hacia su cuarto para ir por el impermeable y finalmente partió.

**_RATO DESPUÉS EN LA CASA KAMBARA _**

Kouichi comenzó a moverse despertando al apenas dormido Takuya quien volteó para ver lo que pasaba con su ahora amante, solo se encontró con la sonrisa de Kimura que le miraba con ternura (O-O yo no quería que rimara pero rimó) Takuya terminó de abrir los ojos.

- ¿A donde vas?- pregunto el de ojos almendrados (como cereal!!) Con cara de curiosidad.

- Voy a bañarme tengo que trabajar un par de horas- dijo Kimura

- ¡Pero no traes ropa!- comenzó el castaño cuando se dio cuenta que Kouichi iba más que preparado.

- ¿Me prestas tu baño?- preguntó Kimura con la cara más linda que pudo hacer.

- Con una condición- respondió el castaño

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó inocentemente Kouichi.

- Que te metas conmigo- dijo Takuya presionando sus labios con los de Kouichi

Kouichi acepto la propuesta de Takuya con una amplia sonrisa al parecer se había topado con la horma de su zapato bueno al menos no tendría que batallar tanto con él como lo hacía con Kouji para que le diera lo que quería. Ambos chicos entraron a aquella regadera para que Kouichi estuviera listo rápido algo le decía que de seguro Kouji iría a buscarlo allá, el castaño se pego al cuerpo de Kouichi viendo como la piel pálida de Kimura y la tostada ( la piel de Takuya) se unían mientras el agua recorría con suavidad sus cuerpos, el castaño Kambara pegó su cabeza a la espalda de Kouichi quien solo acarició los bazos de Kambara que rodeaban su cintura no tardaron mucho en aquel baño ya que Kouichi debía irse. Kambara abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar salir a Kouichi, el castaño aún tenía el cabello mojado, antes de que Kimura saliera le pasó una sombrilla ya que la lluvia aún no cesaba.

- Toma para que no te enfermes- dijo el castaño con la voz notablemente triste ya que no era muy lindo saber que era el segundo de la lista.

- Gracias- respondió Kimura abrazando a su nuevo koi.

- …- Kambara solo respondió el abrazo algo melancólico no quería que Kouichi se fuera quería tenerlo ahí por siempre pero era imposible su mejor amigo, Kouji, estaba en medio de ellos él solo era "el otro" Kouichi se alejó agitando su mano en señal de despedida Kambara cerró la puerta.

Mientras un chico corría hacia la dirección contraria en la lluvia Minamoto se detuvo tratando de identificar quien era cosa que le fue casi imposible ya que la lluvia le obstruía un poco la visibilidad y la otra persona iba de espalda una cosa era clara esa persona fuera quien fuera había salido de la casa de Takuya le preguntaría sobre eso al castaño, tocó la puerta. En el interior de la casa un emocionado Takuya acudía a abrir pensando que podría ser Kouichi que regresaba para estar con él, sin embargo al abrir se sorprendió de ver al gemelo de la persona que quería ver en su puerta pero mientras guardara el temple no habría problema.

- Hola Kouji- saludó el castaño con su usual sonrisa

- Hola Takuya, ¿quién era el que acaba de salir?- preguntó Minamoto poniendo la mirada más analítica que pudo.

- Era un amigo de Shinya pero como no estaba decidió irse ¿por qué?- respondió Kambara algo impresionado con su capacidad para inventar una mentira tan creíble en tan poco tiempo.

- Ah! Por un momento llegué a pensar que podría ser Kouichi, mi hermano tiene un impermeable igual a ese- respondió Kouji fijando sus ojos azules en los ojos almendra de Takuya – en fin Oye mi madre manda esto y gracias por curarme ayer nn ya estoy mucho mejor todo gracias a ti amigo- dijo Kouji sonriendo y aliviando la tensión que de pronto se había sentido en la casa de los Kambara.

- Nandemonai! Era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo el castaño quien por su parte se sonrojó terriblemente – ¿quieres pasar?- le preguntó a Kouji quien no pudo declinar la invitación.

- Gracias- dijo al pasar a la casa – discúlpame por no haber ido a tu partido pero…-

- No te preocupes, Kouichi me lo dijo todo en la mañana- interrumpió Kambara sin darse cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¿Kouichi?- preguntó Kouji entre celoso e incrédulo.

- No, no es lo que piensas, me lo encontré mientras él iba a su trabajo y me contó lo que había pasado con tu familiar- dijo Kambara saliendo de la mala situación.

- Ah!- exclamó Kouji con el ceño aún fruncido de la molestia algo le decía que Kambara mentía pero por otro lado no quería dudar de él era su mejor amigo…

- ¿quieres algo Kouji?- preguntó Kambara ofreciéndole del plato de botana que estaba en la sala.

- No, tengo que irme dale eso a tu mamá- dijo Kouji levantándose pero Kambara lo detuvo tocando su brazo.

- Kouji, por favor no te enojes, quédate un rato más por favor- dijo el castaño con una mirada suplicante en esos hermosos ojos de color café que tenía

- Está bien- respondió Kouji sentándose denuevo sin poder negarse ante esa mirada de los ojos almendra.

Kouji estuvo sentado junto a Takuya un buen rato pero ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, el silencio reinaba el castaño solo miraba a su amigo que era el que parecía querer decir algo pero él no quería preguntarle qué pasaba el silencio era incómodo para ambos así que Takuya decidió romperlo, su amigo se veía algo nostálgico y triste aparte podría sacar información de Kouichi de ese modo…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Takuya mientras se perdía en aquella mirada triste de los ojos azules de su amigo – ¿Algo que te moleste? Vamos Kouji creo que soy tu mejor amigo puedes confiar en mi- dijo Kambara haciendo que el de cola de caballo volteara.

- Lo eres Takuya solo que no sé si pueda decírtelo- dijo Kouji quitando sus ojos del piso para ahora clavar sus ojos en los del castaño.

- Sea lo que sea lo sabré comprender créeme- dijo Takuya comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo ya que no era algo normal ver a Kouji tan pensativo.

- Lo que pasa esque tengo una relación con una persona- empezó Kouji tomando aire para que junto con el oxigeno que entraba a sus pulmones entrara algo de valor también.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?- preguntó Takuya ingenuamente.

- Hace poco esta persona y yo comenzamos a tener que ver- dijo Kouji bastante serio.

- ¿Tener que ver? ¿Empezaron a salir?- preguntó Takuya ingenuamente haciendo que Kouji dirigiera la palma de su mano a su frente y comenzara a enojarse.

- ¡¡No Takuya si ya teníamos una relación es porque ya estabamos saliendo!! ¡¡¡Empezamos a tener relaciones sexuales!!!- dijo un bastante molesto Kouji ( me encanta Kouji siempre tan propio)

-OO ¡Ah!- fue lo único que exclamó Takuya - ¿Y cuál es el problema?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

- Que desde que empezamos a acostarnos pienso que solo me busca para hacer el amor, cuando despierto lo hago solo y cuando intentó buscarle esta persona tiene algo más que hacer es decir siempre tiene que ir a algún lado o que hacer algo más en lo que yo no puedo ayudar.

- Vaya pues ella debe ser una chica muy tonta, yo daría mi vida por tenerte a mi lado- Kouji no podía creer lo que Takuya le decía nunca antes le había pasado! Ah! Genial lo que necesitaba más problemas…

- Takuya acaso tú…- preguntó Kouji bastante confundido.

- No, no te confundas Kouji yo no le tomo importancia siempre lo que se toma son los sentimientos no lo que hay por fuera- respondió Takuya confundiendo más a Kouji – Esa chica es una verdadera tarada-

- La cosa es que esta persona no es una chica Takuya- le dijo Kouji mirando al piso –Es un chico, es mi hermano, Kouichi- Kouji dijo de modo lo que pasaba en su vida.

- No importa cómo decía antes lo que valen son los sentimientos- dijo Takuya – No te preocupes no creo que Kimura-kun haya querido lastimarte- dijo Takuya sonriente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por ver que podía ser tan hipócrita con su mejor amigo, aparte que sabía que Kouichi solo los utilizaba a ambos.

- Gracias Takuya gracias por todo eres de los mejor amigo que he tenido mil Gracias- dijo Kouji haciendo que Kambara se sonrojara.

- No hay problema para eso estamos los amigos- dijo el castaño -¿Y para que hablaste hace rato?- preguntó para cambiar de tema ya que se sentía algo incómodo con el anterior.

- Sí era para preguntarte algo del trabajo ya que no entendí muy bien- dijo Kouji.

- Sí Claro- Takuya comenzó a responder las preguntas pero esa sensación del día anterior comenzaba a volver a su mente se había comenzado a acercar a Kouji que sentía lo mismo.

- Takuya qué…?- Kouji calló al ver que frente a ellos estaba Shinya viendo desde primera fila - ¿…Hace tu hermano aquí?- cosa que hizo que el castaño se saliera de balance y cayera del sillón.

- (**Azota**) Shinya!!!- dice Takuya mientras se soba la cabeza – qué haces aquí??- preguntó Takuya todo rojo y furioso había estado apunto de besar a Kouji!!! Y eso era algo que deseaba desde que lo había conocido en 5 grado de primaria y ahora Shinya interrumpía?? En definitiva no era su día.

- Jejeje entonces era Kouji para el que pusiste la botana ne?- empezó Shinya quien no se callaba a pesar de que su hermano se lo indicaba con las manos que se callara – Nunca pensé que fueras de esos Onii- San pero bueno lo que más me sorprende es que Kouji también sea así pero no es mi asunto en fin los dejo para que hagan lo que tiene que hacer Disfruten su día…- al decir esto el menor de los Kambara como había llegado se había ido.

- Eh?- fue lo único que logro exclamar Kouji antes de que le cayera el 20.

- No le hagas caso solo es el loco de mi hermano ya sabes cómo es Shinya estas botanas estaban desde aquí ayer que tuvo una reunión mi madre jajajajaja- ni el castaño se la creía solo esperaba que Kouji si lo hiciera.

- Takuya no sé quien haya venido y sé que estas botanas obvio no so para mí, no esperabas que viniera te oí maldecir antes que me abrieras y sé que el que salió de aquí hace un rato no era un amigo de Shinya lo sé todo, solo esperaba que tú como amigo me lo dijeras pero nunca lo hiciste y te haces llamar mi amigo!!!- dijo Kouji bastante molesto sí lo había descubierto todo aparte la casa olía a él olía a Kouichi – Y sabes que es lo peor de todo aparte de que traicionaste mi confianza que lo hiciste con la persona que amo con mi hermano y lo peor de todo me pides que te tenga confianza y luego tratas de besarme!!! Te Odio- dijo Kouji rojo de la rabia que le daba haber sido traicionado por quien él pensaba era su mejor amigo.

- Quizá si no lo estuvieras obligando no hubiera tenido que engañarte si Kouichi te engaña, con tu mejor amigo es que no te quiere ah! Pero eres tan necio!!!- comenzó Takuya Kouji solo se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella casa que le pertenecía al traidor que había sido su mejor amigo, Takuya lo captó siempre que Kouji hacía eso era porque le habían herido – Kouji, lo siento- susurro Kambara en un suspiro después de todo Kimura solo los estaba usando a los dos…

**_SALIENDO DE CASA DE LOS KAMBARA_**

Kouji caminaba, no mejor dicho corría tratando de huir de esos problemas pero entre más corría su mente más le atormentaba con esos recuerdos de él y Takuya y sin mencionar como venían a su mente los recuerdos de Kouichi haciéndole el amor, todo era una vil mentira lo habían usado habían jugado con él y eso le dolía demasiado cayó al piso y se recostó en el césped "Estoy empapado de seguro voy a agarrar una gripe" penso pero en ese instante lo que menos le importaba era que le fuera a dar gripe, se levanto y corrió hacia la estación de trenes llegando al distrito de Shinyuku él pensaba visitar a Izumi quizá ella tendría un buen consejo para esto pero al salir del tren se dio cuenta que la noche caía alguien le interceptó y comenzó a besarle de un modo muy apasionado al principio el miedo paralizo al furioso Minamoto pero después reconoció el sabor de esos labios decidió regresar el beso, era él la persona a la que más necesitaba se había bloqueado Kouichi no tenía la culpa de nada, Kambara era el culpable de todo él había Obligado a Kouichi a estar con él, Kouichi era inocente solo era demasiado distraído por eso siempre amanecía solo Kouichi recostó a Kouji en el césped de un parque cercano a aquella estación Kouji solo se dejaba llevar hasta que vio a una chica rubia cerca de ahí maldiciendo a ambos chicos reflejando en esos ojos verdes un gran odio hacia ambos.

- Izumi – dijo el chico al reconocer a figura de aquella chica, pero después de eso ya no sintió a su hermano encima de su cuerpo besando su cuello

- Veámonos- dijo el mayor de los gemelos levantando para después montar el tren que los llevaría de camino a casa.

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESCUELA_**

Kouichi y Takuya habían quedado en llegar juntos al colegio así que llegaron y para "despedirse" se dieron un beso, justo en la puerta para que todo el que tuviera ojos los viera pero a nadie pareció importarle ya que cada uno iba agobiado con sus propios problemas como para detenerse a ver a dos de sus compañeros besarse, pero como en todos mis fics el destino decide que el único que se fije en el hecho sea el mismo Kouji Minamoto quien iba acompañado por su compañera de clase Izumi Orimoto. La chica se queda viendo la escena sin carburar lo que pasaba ya que la noche pasada Kouji era el que estaba siendo besado por Kimura, Kouji jaló a la chica para que se fueran a su salón no quería que la chica comenzara a pedir explicaciones para ser sincero se estaba empezando a hartar de la situación y pero solo un día que sería de él a la semana estaba empezando a hartarse eso ya se había vuelto una monotonía.

La hora de la exposición llegó y Kouji para que no le gustara exponer lo hizo muy bien, Al terminar la exposición la maestra puso los papeles de los alumnos en una pecera de cristal para que cuando pasara por el lugar de cada uno llegó al lugar de Takuya y se detuvo sin dejar que el castaño tomara su papel

- Chicos me gustó tanto su exposición de Hoy que el trabajo lo vas a hacer con tu equipo de la exposición, Bueno y dada la naturaleza del proyecto tendrás que hacerlo con Kouji y no con Izumi…- dijo la maestra con un tono alegre en su voz.

- Qué??- preguntaron tanto Kambara como Minamoto en protesta.

- Yo no voy a trabajar con ese traidor- dijo Kouji bastante molesto ante la admiración de todos.

- Yo tampoco quiero trabajar con el amarguetas de Kouji- dijo Takuya también muy molesto.

- Lo siento entonces chicos por que así se va a quedar todo no puedo hacer nada así que traten de trabajar bien.- dijo la maestra

- Ya que! Y de que trata el trabajo?- preguntó un molestó Minamoto.

- Se trata de conocer a sus compañeros..- dijo la maestra con gran emoción

- Pero ya conozco a Takuya es un gran Traidor!!- masculló Kouji entre dientes.

- No me importa Minamoto si sigues tú y Kambara se van a ir por un reporte por estar retando mi capacidad para formar equipos- dijo la Maestra un tanto molesta ya que ambos chicos le habían colmado la paciencia. – Presentarán su proyecto la próxima semana y tendrán que pasar al menos una noche en casa de sus compañeros y luego presentarán un reporte escrito sobre el modo de vida de sus compañeros a qué se dedican sus padres lo más recomendable es que empiecen las visitas Hoy…-

- HOY?!- Preguntaron Kouji y Takuya al unísono haciendo que la maestra se desesperara y los sacará después de un rato Kouji se acercó al lugar de Takuya.

- Te irás a mi casa, ahí empezaremos y no quiero discutir- dijo el de ojos azules Takuya solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. La tarde llegó, Takuya y Kouji no se habían ido juntos Kouji pensó que tendría demasiado de Takuya así que al sonar el timbre de salida Kouji corrió hacia fuera lo más rápido que pudo abandonando a Takuya en la escuela, en casa de Kouji como media Hora después llegó Takuya lleno de lodo había ido a jugar football y no había pasado a su casa por ropa limpia fastidiando aún más a su amigo de ojos azules…

* * *

Continuar

* * *

May: qué les pareció??

Kouji: Muy corto!

Taku: demasiado, esperábamos mucho lemmon y rape.

Marik: que decepción contigo!!

May: esque no tengo tiempo para adelantar peo al menos les adelanto algo no?

Marik: No es suficiente.

May Bueno continuemos con los reviews para publicar hoy si es posible

Kouji: me parece

**_

* * *

_**

**_Reviews_****__**

_S.A.T.A.N.I.C__.-_

Kouji: ya vez esta papanatas no pudo adelantar más pero bueno es un adelanto

May: Once!!! Wow Gracias!!!!!! (May da vueltas por el lugar) ¬¬ Dib no te metas si no quieres sufrir en un fic!!

Dib: ..'

Taku: si que hoy no entiendo nada!!!

Marik: es de Zim solo Diego y ella se entienden

May: Gracias por los halagos!! No fue nada!

Kouji: presumida

May: Calla simple mortal! ¿quién es Gir? Y si sabemos que estas loco igual que yo!  
Marik: OO (debo reconsiderar hacer películas muchos fans)  
Kouji: -¬ de que se trata eso Marik??

MAY: JAJA los celos esto se pone bueno vente Taku

Taku (se sienta junto a May): al fín algo más divertido que May siendo sacada de la clase de bioquímica!!

May: Calla!!

Taku: XX  
Kouji: suficiente me voy!!!

Marik: pero tengo amor para varios!  
May: gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capítulo!! Dewa!!

_HADES HIWATARI_

May: Gracias yo tambien te quiero!! Aunque se arme la tercera guerra mundial en el msn

Kouji: Gracias!!

Taku: jajaja muchas gracias soy el primero!!! Jajaja primero!!! Jajajaja

May: si tu tambien eres como mi vecino (son mis hermanos latinoamericanos!! ¬¬ lo siento mi hermano me afecta) primo hermano etc. etc aparte me regalaste parte de tu infierno!!! Mil gracias!!! Y gracias por dejarme decirte Germán. Y el Takouji te prometo que si solo que tenga tiempo ya vez que el de tu cumple te lo debo por culpa del disquete aparte este va a tener algo de Takouji más al rato.  
Taku: me parece eso del Takouji nn

Kouji: no sueñes Kambara ¬¬ (ese Kouji me recuerda a ti Germán)

May: bueno Dewa de May que te quiere y comparte el infierno contigo!!

_JESSY LUPIN BLACK_

May: si esto va a acabar en trío bueno a ti ya te conté como iba a estar la cosa con este capítulo pero no pude llegar a esa parte mi máquina lo borro y esto es de la parte que pude reescribir pero prometo que me tratare de apurar más en continuar.

Kouji: Bla Bla bla deberías ser política puras promesas sin cumplir contigo.

May: Morirás!!!

Taku: bueno como viste si llamaron por teléfono e interrumpieron la escena lo demás fue culpa de Kouichi.

May peleando con Kouji: ah! Pobre de ti te violó prácticamente!!

Taku: yo nunca dije eso!

Kouji: entonces?

MARIK: LO DISFRUTO SOLO SE HACE EL PURITANO!!

Taku: oo soy de Kouji? Ves Kouji los fans nos unen!!

Kouji: aléjate Kambara!!

Marik: yo no tengo problema en compartir a Kouji contigo.

Kouji: Oye!!!!!

Marik: Mucho amor para todos!!

Taku: que miedo!! Yo sé pero no es mi culpa es el papel que esta loca me hace hacer!

May: ya vas a empezar como Kouji?? ¬.¬ jajaja bebé Minamoto cosas satánicas atraviesan a mi mente y si amistad era de todos pero era un excelente fic como todo lo que publican y bueno tu tambien eres mi vecina en el infierno.

Marik: Un honor tenerte por ac

May: adiós y espero te guste este capítulo!!!

_KINI- CHAN_

May: te sigo diciendo Imoto o como está la onda ahora? Que bueno que te guste lo que va y sí se que te gusta más el Takouichi pero bueno va a haber trío para complacer a todos los gustos nn

Kouji: pervertida sin remedio y porqué me odian!! Pero que bueno que se te esté quitando lemmon? Ah!! Depravadas!!!!

Marik: Kouji no te hagas eres bueno en eso!

Taku: porque no lo filmas como Michelle Vieth y Hector Soberón

May: o.o tu de donde aprendes eso??

Taku: del día que nos dejaste con tu nee-san Gaby mientras Marik y Kouji hacían lemmon ella y yo vimos la oreja

May: debo matar a mi hermana

Marik: Hablemos de algo menos traumante para el pobre de Takuya

May: lo sé se lo de los flames no te preocupes

Taku: Bueno!! Gracias yo también te quiero Kini ( si no May me pega) Gracias por decir que soy kawaii!! Y lo del abrazo de Kouichi no quería lastimarlo u.u.

May: si Kouichi es un excelente actor es malo y perverso! Muy bueno y espera a los lemmons que vienen espero sean de tu agrado. Y no tendrás que imaginarte cosas perversas que acá las vamos a poner nn y la promesa del rape ahí sigue creo que ahora si en la próxima entrega solo jess y tú saben eso nn pero prometo que haré lo que pueda para adelantar y espero que la intriga te deje sintonizada a esta historia.

Kouji: por que todos son unos locos satánicos que quieren que sufra.

May: esque naciste para sufrir!!

Marik: tu sabes que te ves mejor sufriendo como cuando te amarro a la cama

Kouji: no tienes que publicar eso!!

Marik: Hola gatse!!! No importa entiendo tu punto! Que tiene que ver Bakura acá??

May: si te pasaré los dibujos pero no he tenido tiempo, esperamos te siga gustando la historia nos vemos

* * *

May: Eso fue todo nos vemos a la próxima!! Adiós y ya saben quiero reviews

Taku: adiós!!

Kouji: solo espero que publique pronto si no dejarán de leer

May: callate Kouji!!

**

* * *

**

**Si no te basta con tu realidad lánzate al digimundo **


	6. Capitulo 4 3 y última entrega

Salen dos chicos en el mismo set donde May presenta su fic, los dos chicos están confundidos y no entienden dónde rayos están, en eso pasa Takuya con una paleta helada en la boca, pasa de largo a los dos tipos y regresa a ellos caminando hacía atrás, se saca la paleta de la boca.

Taku: Hola

Los dos chicos: Hola

Taku se va con su paleta en la boca. Entra al set Yarik (Yami Marik) después de haber hecho negocio vendiendo películas porno en el metro Toreo, cuando nota a los dos chicos.

Yarik: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Uno de los chicos: yo soy Luís y el que se parece a Kouichi es Miguel.

Los dos chicos al unísono: y juntos nos dicen Luís Miguel.

Yarik: ¡azota!

Taku: dejen les explico Luís es el baterista de la banda de May Numb y Miguel es el guitarrista de la banda de May con el mismo nombre.

Luis: Bueno, May no puede venir a presentar el fic porque tiene un compromiso.

Mig (Miguel): Si ella, por andar jugando y fingiendo la voz en un ensayo para imitar a Tarja cantando la vio un profesor de teatro y al parecer May era la única persona que podía interpretar el papel principal de la obra ah! Mi Kawaii niña (a Miguel le brillan los ojitos)

Luís: (Ve feo a Miguel) Sí claro la obra es el fantasma de la Ópera y May tomó el papel de Christine la principal y la soprano de la historia.

Yarik: ah que interesante.

Taku: Bien y supongo que ya después de varios meses May tiene listo el capítulo del fic ¿ne?

Mig: ¡Hai!

Luís: pues sin más preámbulos comencemos con todo esto.

Bakura: (que acaba de llegar) Me parece bien.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota (por Luís)**_

Luís: Este fic es yaoi, es decir relación entre dos hombres hay lemmon (y mucho) es decir relaciones sexuales entre hombres y un rape es decir violación, ya están advertidos, hay mucha violencia, así que si no les gusta no lean ya que les estamos advirtiendo del contenido del fic y del capítulo y nadie los obliga a leer.

Mig: Cómo se complican los abogados.

Taku: estoy de acuerdo!

_**Disclaimer (por Miguel)**_

Mig: Digimon Frontier no le pertenece a la preciosa y divina niña está que es lo máximo, le pertenece al gran Akiyoshi Hongo, May no tiene los derechos de esto ella se encarga de hacer sufrir a los personajes en sus historias pero muy consiente de que esos personajes no le pertenecen. Y Zim que se le menciona por ahí es propiedad de Johnen Vázquez.

Bakura: Mejor hubieran dejado al abogado decir esta parte.

Luís: Eso es lo que yo digo pero no me dejan.

_**Disclaimer de la canción (por Takuya)**_

Taku: Bien en este capítulo hay por lo menos tres canciones de dos excelentes grupos que en lo particular son de los favoritos de May por acá me dejó las notas (Takuya busca las notas) Bien la primera canción es del grupo favorito de May de Nightwish es la canción de "Nemo", el primer sencillo del disco "Once" solo es un fragmento pero igual se les reconoce por la gran canción. La segunda canción que se utilizó también es un fragmento de una canción de Korn que se llama "Thoughtless" tomada del disco de "Untouchables" Amy Lee (vocalista de Evanescence) la canta en el concierto de París en el DVD "Anywhere but Home" pero por la trama de la historia se utilizará la versión de Korn que es un poco más agresiva (por los vocals de Jonathan Davis) ya que Amy tiene una voz muy dulce y la historia necesita la versión más agresiva. La última canción que se utilizó en el rape fue también de Nightwish del disco "Century Child" el track ocho que se llama "Feel for you" que quedaba para el song rape que leerán más adelante.

Kouji: creo que es importante aclarar algo más Takuya.

Taku: ¿Kouji? ¡Volviste al fín de tu Luna de miel!

Kouji: ¡Ah! ¡No me abraces tan fuerte que me ahogas!

Marik: te ordeno por el Gran Ra que sueltes a MÍ esposo.

Yarik: sí Claro ¿tú y qué ejercito?

_**Nota 2 (por Marik y Kouji)**_

Marik: esto es una perversión total

Kouji: si tengo lemmon con Takuya y después con Kouichi.

Yarik: eso no es lemmon es rape, vaya Marik te conseguiste uno con tus habilidades.

Marik: ¡Cállate! Así y hay un Takuya muy OCC ya ni May sabe lo que pretende el castaño. Es un capítulo muy confuso.

Bakura: Empecemos de una vez y disfruten des capitulo

_**

* * *

- I'm crying for you, Thinking of you-**__**

* * *

Capítulo 4 tercera y última entrega.**_

El timbre de salida tocó pero al parecer Kouji no se iba a quedar ni un minuto más en ese colegio si Kambara iba a ir a su casa tendría que apurarse pero de seguro él llegaría después ya que hoy coincidía con su práctica de football, la verdad Kouji no lograba entender como la maestra podía dejar trabajos de tal complejidad dentro del rango de una semana aparte de todo psicología no era la única maldita clase que tenían, y ciertamente no era la que más le interesaba, pero la necesitaba para tener un buen promedio y entrar a una buena Universidad, Kouji levantó la vista y vio a Kouichi, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su hermano tenía ganas de abrazarlo de decirle cuanto lo amaba pero al estar en los corredores del colegio no podía hacerlo, Kouichi Solo le ignoró pasando de largo Kouji detuvo su andar y miró al piso para escuchar lo más desagradable que podía escuchar en esos momentos.

- Kouichi amor!- gritó Kambara sin ningún pudor por los corredores Gracias a Ra casi no había nadie en los corredores.

- Takuya tenía tantas ganas de verte- fue lo que respondió Kouichi, Kouji volteó a ver la escena y sí se encontró con lo obvio Kimura y Kambara se estaban besando con descaro frente a él.

Kouji no podría resistir eso por mucho tiempo más no podía mantener el control estaba furioso como se atrevía Kambara a hacerle algo así Kouichi era suyo! Sacó su mochila, después sacó su estuche, de donde sacó una goma y con gran puntería la lanzo hacia la cabeza de Kambara para luego irse corriendo del lugar. Takuya volteó a ver al agresor sin encontrarlo así que solo se agachó por la goma.

- Kouji Minamoto 1B- leyó llamando la atención de Kouichi quien solo sonrió.

- Vaya que infantil llega a ser mi hermano a veces no?- fue lo que soltó Kouichi con son de burla en su voz.

- Quizá si no estuvieras jugando con él no reaccionaría así- contesto Takuya sacando una mirada de molestia y fastidio de los verdes ojos de Kimura.

- Pues tu fuiste el que propuso que anduviera con ambos- contestó Kouichi con molestia – Sabes qué ya me voy no tengo por qué soportar tus arrepentimientos.

- Pero Kouichi…- Kimura no hizo caso de Kambara solo se fue – Rayos!! Mejor me voy si no llegaré tarde al entrenamiento- finalizó mientras pateaba la goma de Kouji (pobre goma)

Kouji llegó a su casa como de costumbre no había nadie que le recibiera así que se sentó para prepararse algo de comer y justo cuando la comida estuvo lista alguien llamó a la puerta Kouji comenzó a maldecir ya que creía que era Kambara, pero se sorprendió al ver a quien estaba tras la puerta.

- ¿Kouichi?- preguntó algo sorprendido por verlo a él se suponía que estaba con Kambara, Kouichi no respondió nada solo se lanzo a los labios de su hermano quien volteó la cara.

- ¿qué es lo que pasa Kouji?- preguntó Kimura confundido ya que era la primera vez que Kouji le rechazaba algo.

- No es nada solo que no soporto ver que primero estas con Kambara y luego me busques a mí.- dijo Kouji con la cabeza abajo.

- Oh mi Kouji si tan solo vieras cuanto lamento hacerte esto pero si no aceptaba Kambara me amenazo con hacerte algo terrible no puedo dejar que te lastime debo sacrificarme por ti amor- dijo Kouichi dejando que Kouji pensara las cosas.

Minamoto respondió justo del modo en que Kouichi pensó que lo haría, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo recibió a su hermano en sus brazos y levantó el rostro de su imagen de espejo (Kouji) para darle un beso profundo al chico después bajo por su cuello comenzando a desabrochar la camisa del uniforme que en esos momentos Kouji llevaba, Kouichi bajo sus brazos al terminar con la camisa de su hermano y desabrocho el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de Kouji quien al sentirlo solo pudo soltar un muy leve gemido que no sonó muy fuerte al estar sus labios atrapados en los de su hermano, finalizaron ese beso para tomar aire Kouji no quería hacer nada con Kouichi de momento ya que en cualquier momento llegaría Takuya, Kouji se alejó del agarre de su hermano y comenzó deshacer el trabajo de Kouichi al empezar a abrocharse su ropa de nuevo.

– Oye! Me costo trabajo desabrocharla estas atrasando lo que ya llevábamos hecho Kouji- dijo Kouichi en protesta.

- No Kouichi, no vamos a hacer nada no me gusta que me busques solo para que esté contigo aparte Takuya llegará en cualquier momento no te gustará que nos vea juntos- contestó Kouji aún questionándose de donde había sacado el valor para decirle todo eso a su hermano.

- Takuya? Pero pensé que ya no se llevaban bien.- dijo Kouichi en total confusión.

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo- respondió Kouji –Aparte no me gusta que me busques solo para hacer el amor esto me hace sentir incómodo Kouichi no me gusta que solo me busques cuando estas caliente- dijo Kouji para dejar bien en claro que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con esa situación, el rostro de Kouichi cambió por completo asustando un poco a Kouji pero él (Kouji) decidió no echarse para atrás, No ahora que al fín había decidido decirle a Kouichi como se sentía.

Kouichi tomó a Kouji por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared haciendo que Minamoto soltará un grito de dolor, después decidió acercarse al rostro de Kouji con una mirada oscura y cruel y una sonrisa que más que nada denotaba un sadismo impresionante, los ojos de Kouji no podían creer lo que veían; su hermano al que amaba maltratándole de ese modo no podía creerlo simplemente, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para defenderse Kouichi comenzó a señalar con el dedo a su hermano de forma amenazante.

- Mira Kouji tu eres mío, si yo digo Rana tu brincas si yo digo perro tú vas por el periódico y si yo digo quiero estar contigo entonces tu que haces?- preguntó Kouichi con un tono amenazador en su voz.

- Pero Kouichi de eso no se trata el amor- contestó Kouji sin parar de ver a su hermano con algo de miedo por lo que ocurría.

- Amor Jajajajaja No me hagas reír Kouji- dijo Kouichi casi al tiempo que le daba un certero golpe en la mejilla a su hermano quien estaba demasiado dolido como para poder reaccionar – Entonces qué harás si yo digo que quiero estar contigo?-

- Voy a mi habitación me desvisto y te pregunto que en qué posición me quieres- respondió Kouji totalmente Humillado por la escena.

- Exacto Kouji, ya vez yo sabía que eras un niñito muy inteligente solo que aveces eres muy sentimental y necio Me debo ir a trabajar ya me cansé de jugar contigo- dijo esto Kouichi y soltó a su hermano de aquel agarre, penso en besarlo para despedirse pero había hallado un método más humillante, lamió la mejilla golpeada de Kouji pasando su lengua por el moretón que comenzaba a formarse luego como Kouji estaba recargado en la puerta solo lo empujo para que se quitara y así como había llegado se fue.

Kouji miraba en total shock la puerta no creía lo ocurrido quería llorar pero no sabía que hacer su corazón comenzaba a partirse en mil pedazos pero lo peor era que aún después de lo ocurrido Kouji seguía confiando en Kouichi, Kouji subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y tratar de disimular su molestia guardárselo todo, como siempre hacía; pero era imposible los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvían y ese moretón como recuerdo, aún dolía, su mejilla, su orgullo pero sobre todo su corazón, no podía, más bien no quería creer lo que acababa de pasar alguien llamó a la puerta y el bajo para encontrarse con el fastidio de Takuya Kambara, sonriéndole como un Idiota frente a la puerta todo lleno de lodo, Kouji no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar, para hacer el trabajo ese, pero Takuya notó algo raro en la mirada de Kouji, se le notaba triste…cosa rara generalmente Kouji no mostraba emociones en sus ojos pero al parecer lo que había pasado era algo fuerte para que Kouji todavía lo mostrara en sus ojos Kambara, no dudo en preguntar.

- Kouji… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?- Preguntó Kambara preocupado por Minamoto, quién no tardó en responder.

- Nada, No y No te importa- fue lo que respondió Minamoto quitándose para que Takuya pasara.

- ¡Que grosero! solo lo digo por que me preocupo por ti, Hey Kouji! ¿Qué Rayos te pasa?- fue lo que respondió Kambara ante la mirada de fastidio de Kouji.

- Por si no has comido, Hay algo en la cocina de seguro en el refrigerador, ahora no me molestes- fue o que dijo Kouji para después irse a su recamara.

El tiempo pasó no pasaba gran cosa Kouji y Takuya no se hablaban siquiera solo Takuya anotaba todo lo que el chico de azules ojos hacía; Kouji se acercó ya había anochecido y vaya que la casa de los Minamoto era aburrida Kouji solo hacía su tarea oyendo música, Takuya por su parte solo se atormentaba pensando en que tal vez si Kouji no estuviera enojado las cosas no serían tan aburridas mientras trataba de hacer la Tarea pero la música no le dejaba concentrarse.

- Kouji podrías apagar la música por favor no puedo concentrarme- pidió Takuya, Kouji solo le volteo a ver con fastidio y regreso su mirada a su cuaderno sin importarle mucho la petición de Takuya - Kouji te lo estoy pidiendo por favor enserio necesito concentrarme- volvió a pedir Takuya.

- No- respondió fríamente Kouji sin dejar de responder las ecuaciones de su tarea, de repente se levantó y le aventó el cuaderno a Takuya – Cópialas al fin, solo eres un parásito que se aprovecha de lo que hago voy a ver Televisión- dicho esto Kouji apagó la música y se retiro a ver Televisión en otro lado ya que en su cuarto estaba Takuya, quien al ver que Minamoto se retiro tomó una pequeña libreta de notas, anotó algo y la puso a un lado para después copiar las respuestas anotadas en el cuaderno de Kouji.

Después de un rato llegó el señor Minamoto quien llamó a Kouji, perecía haberse molestado por algo que había visto pero Kouji solo acudió al llamado, Takuya iba a ir con él pero consideró prudente esperar en la recámara de Kouji, Después de eso se oyeron gritos y algunos golpes Takuya no se quiso meter mucho, después de un rato de que los gritos se detuvieran Kouji entró a su habitación se echó en la cama y tomó un libro para después ponerse sus lentes, no era ningún misterio para Kambara que su amigo usara lentes para leer aunque no le gustaba que otra gente lo viese con ellos. Takuya tomó su libreta y comenzó a anotar, se detuvo al sentir la mirada insistente de los ojos azules de su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kambara algo confundido al ver que por primera vez en toda la tarde su amigo le miraba.

- ¿Has anotado en esa libreta todo lo que has visto hoy?- preguntó Kouji fríamente viendo aún de manera penetrante a Kambara.

- Sí- respondió Kambara

- Dame eso!- Respondió Minamoto quitándole de un jalón la libreta la cual casi se rompe antela violenta acción. – _" No me gusta nada, la casa es aburrida y Kouji se esfuerza en hacérmelo más miserable aún, ahora llegó el señor Minamoto y llamó a Kouji para hablar la verdad no me importa solo quiero que amanezca para salir de aquí_"- Leyó Kouji en voz alta y le aventó el cuaderno para después verlo de manera confundida - ¿Es eso lo que Opinas Takuya?- preguntó el de cabello negro.

- Sí- respondió fríamente el castaño para después ver como Kouji solo se paraba y se iba cuando cambió la libreta de página para leer- " _La casa es muy grande y muy distinto de la mía, está siempre está limpia, quizá sea el hecho de que Kouji es una persona muy ordenada, al parecer antes de que llegara pasó algo muy fuerte ya que Kouji se notaba preocupado, él no suele mostrar muchas emociones también es un chico solitario, al parecer todo esto fue después del divorcio de sus padres, su padre por otro lado le exige mucho a veces pienso que Kouji va a explotar, pero no lo hace de verdad me sorprende, bueno hasta ahora esto ve bien espero que Kouji me perdone algún día, ya que como antes me gustaría ser parte de la vida de Kouji como antes_"- Eso fue lo que leyó Takuya para si mismo Kouji volvió a su libro.

Llegó la hora de cenar pero Kouji al parecer no tenía mucha hambre no comió mucho mientras que Takuya parecía aspiradora de como se comía lo que le ponían enfrente haciendo que Kouji le soltara comentarios sarcásticos como: "_Hace cuanto que no comías algo decente?_" o " _Vuelve a tu Cueva_". La cena terminó los chicos se prepararon para dormir Kouji tenía puestos los audífonos en lo que esperaba que Takuya terminara de usar el baño que tenía en su habitación, tenía puestos sus audífonos y cantaba algo en voz baja pero todavía audible, Takuya todavía oía algo desde el baño, se oía realmente bien, Takuya decidió salir a ver quien cantaba aunque era algo obvio.

-" _Walk the dark path, Sleep with angels, Call the past for help, Touch me with your love, And reveal to me my true name Oh how I wish, For soothing rain, All I wish is to dream again, My loving heart, Lost in the dark, For hope I'd give my everything, Oh how I wish, For soothing rain, Oh how I wish to dream again, Once and for all, And all for once, Nemo my name forevermore_"- fue lo que se oyó Kouji estaba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados por lo que no vio cuando Takuya entró y se sentó en el futón que había puesto para dormir.

- Cantas Bien- fue lo que Kambara dijo haciendo que Kouji soltara un suspiro en fastidio, quitándose los audífonos y abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Vas a dormir en el piso?- preguntó Kouji a Takuya ya que no se le hacía justo que Kambara durmiera en el piso.

- Sí, no hay donde más- dijo Takuya haciendo que Kouji con toda la pena de su corazón se negara ya que después de todo Takuya era el invitado.

- Eso no es justo, ven compartiremos la cama- dijo Kouji haciéndose a un lado para que el castaño cupiera.

- No te preocupes Kouji no es necesario, en serio- fue lo que dijo Takuya sonriendo ya que después de todo aunque Kouji estaba enojado con él aún le tomaba en cuenta.

- Como quieras no pienso rogarte- fue lo que dijo Kouji haciendo que Takuya reconsiderara su respuesta.

- Está Bien, dormiré en la cama- fue lo que dijo Kambara y se paso a la cama, Kouji se levantó y apagó la luz para luego recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a Kambara.

Takuya después de un rato se acercó a Kouji quien solo volteo con algo de fastidio, el castaño se sentía nervioso, es decir esta situación no se había presentado antes con Kouji; solos en una cama, Takuya sentía que el deseo de hacer algo más de esa situación le quemaba, es decir nunca había visto a Kouji con el cabello suelto y sin su paliacate, pero el recuerdo de Kouichi molestaba, pero él siempre había querido algo más con Kouji y si Kouichi podía estar con más de una persona a la vez ¿por qué él no? Es decir ese juego tenía mucho desquite, pero Kouji seguramente lo golpearía si intentaba, algo después de todo Kouji si le era fiel a la persona que amaba y lo que iba a hacer solo era usar a Kouji para vengarse de Kouichi, pero aún permanecía la duda sobre lo que había sucedido en la tarde cuando llegó, así que sin más le preguntó a Kouji.

- Kouji…- comenzó el castaño con timidez y en voz apenas audible para no despertar a su compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres Takuya?- respondió el de cabello largo y negro.

- Solo quería saber ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la tarde cuando llegué? ¿Por qué te veías tan triste? ¿Por qué te veías tan herido? Y ¿Por qué tu mejilla tenía un golpe?- fue lo que el castaño dijo.

- Ya te dije que no te importa; deja eso en paz- fue lo que respondió Minamoto.

- Dime ¿Acaso lo que paso tiene algo que ver con Kouichi?- preguntó Takuya bastante preocupado.

- Tú… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- fue lo que Kouji preguntó ¿Acaso Takuya había visto lo que había pasado? Pero eso era imposible.

- Lo vi salir de aquí así que solo lo supuse ¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó el castaño con preocupación en sus ojos.

- Porque yo no quise estar con él, encontré el valor para decirle cómo me sentía pero eso a él no le pareció y me golpeó tiene razón después de todo le pertenezco, me entregué a él- fue lo que dijo Kouji.

- No- protestó el moreno de cabello castaño llamando lo atención del otro – No le perteneces, que te hayas entregado a él no te marco como su propiedad, solo es una unión no un título de propiedad, y si él rompe con esa promesa de amor, no puede pedirte que tú le seas fiel a eso, tú hermano es el que está mal no tú que no te haga pensar lo contrario- fue lo que dijo Kambara haciendo que Kouji volteará para verlo a la cara.

- No sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que Kouichi pensara como tú- dijo Kouji sonriéndole a Takuya.

- Ojalá fuera así pero no lo es, No puedes serle fiel a alguien que no lo es contigo, verás Kouji, las oportunidades se presentan muy pocas veces en la vida, cuando aparecen debes tomarlas- fue lo que dijo el castaño acariciando el rostro de Minamoto.

- ¿Sugieres que engañe a Kouichi contigo?- pregunto Minamoto en total confusión.

- Sí, es decir solo es una sugerencia, es tu decisión- fue lo que respondió el castaño.

- Entonces ¿sugieres ser tú el centro del triángulo en vez de que Kouichi lo sea?- preguntó Kouji más confundido aún.

- No ser el centro te lo dejo a ti si eso te hace feliz, yo hablo de brindarte felicidad, confianza y respeto si aceptas, no te trataría nunca como lo hace tu hermano todo sería tu decisión y yo la respetaré ¿Qué dices Kouji?- fue lo que dijo el castaño mientras la luz de la luna que les rodeaba en un Aura azul los iluminaba dejándole ver al otro un brillo especial en el de ojos marrones.

- Eso no puedes asegurármelo Takuya; No necesito más problemas- fue lo que dijo Kouji quitando dulcemente las manos de Takuya de su rostro.

- Pero puedo demostrártelo solo dame la oportunidad- fue lo que contestó Kambara.

- No lo sé Takuya me cuesta confiar después de todo lo que me ha pasado- fue lo que respondió Kouji bastante serio.

Takuya no supo qué decir en su defensa, solo miró a Kouji por un largo rato comenzando a acercar su rostro al de Minamoto, Takuya solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la inercia del momento; quizá después de todo este era el momento que tanto había ansiado, besar a Kouji esto era como un sueño, no, más que como un sueño era como un cuento un triste cuento que terminaba en despedida, Kambara abrió los ojos al poder sentir la respiración de Kouji, tan serena, Kouji estaba con los ojos cerrados, sí al fin se dejaría besar, le daría a Takuya ese regalo, las narices de ambos se tocaron, sí era la hora el corazón de Kambara latía muy rápido tan rápido que el de cabello castaño llegó a pensar que hasta Kouji sentía el latir de su corazón, Finalmente lo beso, probando el dulce sabor de los labios del otro que respondía el beso tiernamente. Un beso dulce y lago, Takuya acomodó a Kouji quedando al final encima de este dominando la situación; finalmente se separaron.

- Kouji…- comenzó Kambara con su respiración muy agitada.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Takuya?- preguntó el de cabello largo.

- Por favor necesito que me prometas algo antes de continuar con esta situación si no, no estaré tranquilo- fue lo que el de ojos castaños preguntó en lo que sus manos jugaban con el cabello del otro.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que prometa?- fue lo que respondió Kouji sin dejarse llevar demasiado por esa situación ya que le traería problemas y eso no lo necesitaba, al menos no ahora.

- Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase esta noche tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos- La cara de Minamoto al oír la petición lo dijo todo, a Kouji no le parecía correcto esto; el de cabello castaño lo notó por lo que siguió – por favor Kouji lo necesito -.

- Si eso te hace feliz Takuya está bien- fue lo que respondió Kouji sin mucho convencimiento.

Takuya dejó el cabello de Kouji para besarle denuevo, se acercó con gran cautela y Kouji se dejo besar por segunda vez, el de cabello largo no estaba nada cómodo con la situación; Takuya seguía con su trabajo besando el rostro del de ojos azules, cuando después bajó por su cuello en ese momento Kouji reaccionó, quitándose a Takuya de encima, para después de eso sentarse.

- Takuya no podemos- fue lo que dijo Kouji con la respiración entrecortada por el momento que acababa de tener con el moreno de cabello castaño que ahora yacía en su cama.

- Pero ¿por qué?- fue lo que preguntó el de ojos color nuez al otro – No entiendo ¿No era lo que querías?- Preguntó Takuya en medio de su confusión.

- No, no era lo que quería y la verdad no sé ¿por qué te dejé llegar tan lejos?- contestó Kouji sentándose en una de las orillas de la cama para alejarse un poco de Kambara se había dejado llevar y eso no era muy común en él pero no parecía muy preocupado por eso; era lo que más confundía a Kambara.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Kambara más confundido que antes, ya que ahora entendía mucho menos que antes.

- ¿Entonces qué?- fue lo que preguntó Kouji para tratar de jugar con la mente de Takuya pero Takuya estaba demasiado interesado en el tema como para dejar que Kouji jugara con su mente.

- ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste llegar tan lejos Kouji? No lo entiendo ¿Me lo explicas?- dijo Takuya poniendo la misma carita de ternura que ponía cuando ambos iban a la primaria y a Takuya se le dificultaba un tema.

- No sé, me deje llevar supongo; la verdad será mejor dormir y no se tú pero yo amo a Kouichi no pienso ser parte de un tonto juego para causar más daño del que ya se ha causado- fue lo que respondió Minamoto que solo volteó al ver como Takuya se acercaba a él con la mirada baja.

- Te diré la verdad, y esa es que yo no amo a Kouichi solo lo hice por llamar tu atención fui un tonto- fue lo que dijo Takuya tomando por sorpresa totalmente a Kouji.

- ¿A mí? ¿Pero para qué Takuya?- preguntó Kouji sin saber si lo más conveniente era saber la verdad respecto a eso.

- Porque yo…- Takuya cayó preguntándose si seguir de seguro Kouji lo golpearía y odiaría por toda su vida después de eso.

La Luna los iluminaba a ambos sin discriminación alguna lo cual le permitía ver a Kouji como las mejillas de Takuya iban tomando un color rojo fosforescente a cada minuto que pasaba; Minamoto se levantó de la cama en el momento en el que sintió a Takuya acercarse a él; No, no lo permitiría de nuevo, no dejaría pasar a Takuya a su corazón no dejaría que ahora Takuya lo tomara como un jueguito más, no, Kouichi era el único, por lo que solo vio a Takuya y se bajó al futón que el castaño había dejado debajo de su cama, tapándose todo el cuerpo incluida la cara y le dio la espalda a Takuya.

- ¿No quieres saber Kouji?- preguntó Takuya con incredulidad al ver lo que Kouji había hecho.

- No me importa la verdad Takuya- fue lo que respondió Minamoto sin moverse un ápice de donde estaba.

- Entiendo- fue lo que respondió Kambara tirándose en la cama para terminar acostado, en la cama de Kouji ya que Minamoto había decidido tomar el futón –_ No puedo creerlo, hace tan solo cinco minutos nos estabamos besando y ahora esto ¿Es que acaso Kouji no me perdonará? ¿No me creerá que soy sincero? Lo de Kouichi fue un error solo me dejé llevar por el deseo por la atracción, ¿Cómo volver a los momentos anteriores? A toda esa felicidad no era posible había sacrificado todo por el deseo y las hormonas, me dejaron actuar de manera inadecuada, Kouichi no es Kouji y ahora ya perdí al que realmente amaba todo por pensar con las hormonas lo he perdido, Kouji nunca me perdonará, no lo hará lo conozco, No puede ser_- fue lo que pensó Takuya al sentir la frialdad de Kouji.

El de ojos azules permanecía en su posición anterior sin moverse mucho solo se movía gracias a su respiración lo que indicaba que ya se había dormido completamente. En cambio, el de ojos marrones solo permaneció acostado boca arriba pensando con uno de sus brazos cruzados sobre sus ojos quizá lo hacía para tapar las lágrimas que ahora se formaban en sus ojos; lo odiaba, odiaba llorar y más en la casa de alguien más, pero en estos momentos eso era inevitable, aunque lo intentara sus lágrimas no lo obedecían, ellas salían de sus ojos y ahora estas eran acompañadas por el pequeño sollozo que salía desde el fondo de su garganta, mordió su otra mano para evitar que esos sollozos se hicieran más fuertes de lo que estaban, el aire le faltaba pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al de ojos cafés; él solo se enfocaba en lo que sentía, sentía un dolor adentro, un dolor que le quemaba, dolía tanto pero ¿por qué? El chico de cabello castaño volteó abrazando la almohada que estaba en la cama mojando la tela de la funda con sus lágrimas, detestaba sentirse triste pero ahora solo se sentía así, no podía evitarlo solo se dejó llevar por la tristeza y el sentimiento de vacío en su interior y lloró, se permitió a sí mismo demostrar su dolor solo lo hizo con cuidado de no despertar a Kouji.

El día comenzó como era usual en la casa de los Minamoto, a Takuya le había costado algo de trabajo al levantarse, ya que Kouji batalló algo para que el de ojos castaños despertara de sus profundos y dulces sueños, después de cambiarse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, y hacer todo lo que debían de hacer antes de ir al colegio; Kouji llamó a Takuya para hablar y el de cabello castaño fue junto con Kouji para ver que quería.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Kouji?- preguntó Takuya en lo que veía una de los cuadros que adornaban la casa de su amigo.

- Solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche no quise…- empezó Kouji pero se detuvo al ver como la expresión alegre de la cara de Takuya iba cambiando por una molesta – Takuya…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que el otro le interrumpiera.

- Vaya! Esto si que es histórico! Kouji Minamoto pidiéndome disculpas, sabes que Kouji no te molestes en manchar tu orgullo pidiéndome disculpas es algo sin importancia- fue lo que contestó Kambara.

- Solo quiero que quede claro que nunca quise herirte, nunca estuvo dentro de mis intenciones hacerte llorar- dijo Minamoto con la cabeza abajo aunque el chico de ojos castaños le vio con sorpresa.

- No quería que oyeras eso, Lo lamento no pude evitarlo- dijo Kambara con total seriedad – Bien, es tiempo de irnos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara como era costumbre de él.

- Sí- fue lo que pudo responder Kouji asombrado del cambio de humor de Takuya.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la escuela sin dirigirse mucho la palabra, al llegar Shynta recibió a su hermano con un gran abrazo ¿Amor de hermanos? ¡No! el más pequeño de los Kambara necesitaba dinero (a qué viene eso no lo sé solo lleno espacio desvarío jajaja xD) y como su hermano mayor no llevaba ambos Kambara se las arreglaron para que Minamoto abriera la cartera para prestarle unos cuantos yens a Shynta. En el patio de la escuela se encontraron con la rubia que se sorprendió algo al verlos juntos.

- ¡Hola! ¡Vaya que sorpresa! Verlos juntos pensé que estaban peleados por Kou…- Takuya tomo a la chica del hombro para que esta se callara.

- Suficientes detalles Izumi, Gracias Takuya- fue lo que dijo el de ojos azules.

- Vaya hasta que se ponen de acuerdo en algo- dijo la rubia – Esto es muy agradable es como los viejos tiempos, cuando íbamos en primaria- fue lo que dijo la rubia con algo de nostalgia en sus verdes ojos mientras veía al cielo.

- Si esos tiempos eran lo máximo quisiera volver- fue lo que dijo el de cabello castaño fijando su vista en el cielo en el mismo punto donde la rubia veía.

- Si quisiera saber ¿Cómo, Cuándo y Dónde nos perdimos? Quisiera volver- fue lo que dijo Kouji mirando al cielo También, ahí estaban los tres niños con caritas de nostalgia.

- Oigan ¿Hay un OVNI allá arriba o qué?- dijo Takuya haciendo que los otros dos le voltearan a ver con caras de confusión.

- Si Takuya es Zim en su Crucero Boot, que nos vigila- dijo Kouji sarcásticamente.

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír como lo hacían pocas veces últimamente, era como sí de repente hubieran vuelto a esos tiempos solos ellos tres sin Kouichi que los separara por cuestiones de celos sin resentimientos entre ellos, como cuando eran niños solo risas aparte de pasar un buen rato solos ellos tres. El trío dejó de reír para recuperar el aire que les hacía falta. Cuando pasó la única persona que podía arruinar ese momento; Kouji se separó del grupo para hablar con la otra persona, los otros dos (Takuya e Izumi) solo vieron como Kouji hablaba con su gemelo sin que Kimura le hiciera mucho caso que digamos.

- Es indignante- dijo Izumi con cara de enojo, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Kouichi hacía y Takuya la tenía al tanto de la situación, y el de cabello negro le había contado algo.

- La verdad, Kouji ha cambiado nunca imaginé verlo rogarle a alguien- fue lo que dijo el de cabello castaño.

- Si, ese no se parece nada al Kouji que estuvo conmigo- dijo la chica algo decepcionada.

- Pensé que ya habías olvidado eso Izumi- dijo el castaño mirando de manera preocupada a la chica.

- Ya vez lo que dicen Takuya donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, no me importa solo quiero que esté feliz pero es obvio que con Kouichi no lo está- dijo la rubia cuya expresión Kambara no pudo definir así que solo asintió ambos (Takuya e Izumi) seguirían su camino hacia el salón pero Kouji no sabría así que le avisarían. – ¡Hey Kou nos vamos al salón!- gritó la rubia.

Al haber gritado la rubia había obtenido la atención de Kouji quien solo la miró así que la rubia levantó el brazo en señal de despedida y Kouji respondió al gesto, sonriendo un poco al ver como la rubia empujó a un babeante Takuya que no quitaba los ojos de la escena, menuda la suerte del castaño, se fue a enamorar de dos personas a la vez y gemelos aparte; bien Kouji suspiró para seguir la plática con su hermano todo en calma para evitar una escena como la que había vivido ayer en su casa ya que Kouichi le pegó.

- Vaya ¿Es esa tu amigüita la que vimos en el parque de diversiones el otro día?- preguntó Kouichi viendo con particular interés a la rubia.

- Sí, su nombre es Izumi Orimoto ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kouji sintiéndose algo inquieto por la pregunta de su hermano y había recordado el interés que mostró por Takuya en aquella ocasión; ahora su miedo era que Kouichi también quisiera meter a la rubia en ese jueguito en donde los tenía atrapados a Takuya y a él.

- Porque nunca me había fijado en que era tan "bonita"- dijo Kouichi sonriendo y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más cuando vio la carita de celos que Kouji le dedicaba era una cara entre celos y "no te atrevas a herirla"- No te preocupes Kouji, aparte creo que a tu amiga esa le caigo mal de todos modos, no valdría la pena hacer el esfuerzo- dijo Kouichi sonriendo.

- Más te vale- fue lo que soltó Kouji aún con su mirada furiosa lo cual hizo que Kouichi sonriera aún más.

- No te preocupes- dijo y al ver la cara de alivio de Kouji lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a revolverle el cabello – Ay! Tan justo mi Meiji Kenkaku Romantan- dijo revolviéndole todo el cabello dejándoselo justamente como Kenshin.

- Oye!- protestó Minamoto lo sabía Kouichi no lo hacía jugando lo hacía por molestarlo; pero ante las quejas Kouichi se detuvo.

- Deberías hablarme con más comedimiento si no quieres que te deje el ojo morado ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kouichi haciendo que Kouji retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

- Solo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó ayer en mi casa- fue lo que dijo Kouji con la cabeza abajo.

- ¿Eso era todo?- preguntó Kouichi arqueando una ceja, Minamoto asintió aún con la mirada pegada al piso – Está bien creo que no me cuesta nada perdonarte ¿Te parece si nos vemos el Jueves en tu casa para celebrar nuestra reconciliación?- preguntó Kouichi sonriendo.

- Claro esperaré ansioso- Kouji sonrió al decir esto lo sabía sus padres estarían trabajando y lo dejarían solo en casa.

Kouji llegó a su salón notablemente de mejor humor que de costumbre, sus amigos lo notaron y no se necesitaba ser precisamente un astrólogo para encontrar que de seguro la felicidad de Kouji se debía a una reconciliación con Kouichi el día pasó como si nada y en la tarde Takuya le llamó a Kouji para decirle que al día siguiente iría a casa de los Kambara a pasar la tarde para que pudiera hacer su Trabajo.

El miércoles llegó sin mucha novedad, la escuela fue igual de Tediosa que siempre, pero bueno iría a pasar toda la tarde y la noche a casa de los Kambara al menos pasaría un buen rato con Takuya ya que el castaño no seguía frecuentando Kouichi solo se hizo a un lado y Kouji consideró darle una segunda oportunidad al castaño tratando de salvar su amistad. Salieron juntos el castaño y Kouji sin esperar lo que verían después de un tedioso día lleno de Tarea y exámenes sorpresa así como un reporte grupal por el ruido que hacían, simplemente uno de esos días en los que no debías de levantarte. Caminando por el patio se encontraron con Kouichi que al parecer no estaba solo, le acompañaba una chica alta, rubia de ojos azul cielo quien se veía muy acaramelada ya que estaba pegada como sanguijuela del cuello de Kouichi quien tenía sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, quizá un poco más abajo, los dos chicos que presenciaron la escena (Kouji y Takuya) se acercaron a "saludar".

- Hola- dijo Minamoto quien estaba a espaldas de la chica con una cara de molestia bastante notoria.

- ¿Ah? Hola ¿Ya conocían a Miyako Ritsuko –san?- preguntó Kouichi con una gran sonrisa en su cara aunque si con algo de molestia ya que cuando llegaron Minamoto y Kambara él estaba besando a la chica.

- Hola es un placer- dijo la chica estirando la mano para estrecharla con el moreno de cabello castaño.

- No, el placer es todo mío- respondió Kambara al tiempo que respondía el gesto de darle la mano a la chica, claro, lo hizo con una sonrisa que no podía ser más falsa.

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo- fue lo que dijo Minamoto al estrechar la mano de la de cabello rubio.

- Bueno como pudiste ver Ritsuko el educado que te respondió muy bien es mi hermano Minamoto Kouji- dijo Kouichi aún abrazando por la cintura a la chica.

- Sí claro son idénticos ¿Pero si son hermanos por qué tienen apellidos distintos?- preguntó la chica en total confusión.

- Bueno esa es una larga historia que luego te contaré- dijo Kouichi dándole un pequeño beso en la boca a la chica haciendo que tanto Kouji como Takuya pusieran unas caritas de molestia que no podían con ellas – Y él otro es el amigo de mi hermano… que se llamaba… ¿Cómo te llamas? no logro recordarlo- dijo Kouichi dirijiendose a Takuya.

- Kambara Takuya- dijo el castaño mientras sentía que el coraje le consumía por dentro.

- Bien ¡genial! Procuraré no olvidarlo, Nos vemos, mi novia y yo vamos al cine Adiós- fue lo que dijo Kouichi mientras aún tomaba a la chica de la cintura, después de un rato se fueron aun abrazados.

- "Procuraré no olvidarlo" Es un maldito Imbécil- fue lo que soltó Kambara en total molestia – Me entregué a él se lo di todo ¿Y ni mi nombre puede recordar?- se quejó Takuya estaba celoso eso era evidente.

- A los dos nos hizo quedar como unos idiotas- le respondió Kouji haciendo que Takuya le mirara aún con enojo ya que Takuya no buscaba quien se la hizo si no quien se la pagara.

- ¿Tú de qué te quejas? Al menos como eres su hermano recuerda tu nombre en cambio yo; Yo le demostré lo que era amar de verdad, lo que es darlo todo ¿Y así me paga?- fue lo que respondió el castaño mientras pateaba una piedra.

- No te llames inocente Takuya sabías como era mi hermano desde el momento en el que decidió engañarme contigo ¡No seas tonto!- fue lo que dijo Kouji subiendo su tono de voz.

- Pero eso es diferente mil veces diferente- respondió Kambara.

- Y según tú ¿Por qué es diferente? Takuya ya lo sabías No te hagas tonto es complicado enamorarse y si tú lo haces por partida doble es peor- dijo Minamoto algo más serio – De todas maneras me mentiste dijiste que ya no ibas a darle importancia y ve como lo estas tomando ahorita!- fue con lo que terminó Kouji.

- Perdón- fue todo lo que Takuya le pudo decir a Minamoto, aún con la cabeza abajo, ya que después de todo Kouji tenía razón.

- No tiene importancia es mejor irnos o llegaremos muy tarde a tu casa- dijo Minamoto mientras Takuya aún se preguntaba como Kouji se daba tanto cuenta de las cosas por más que había querido ocultarlas.

- Si seguramente mi mamá ya empezó a servir la comida- fue lo que dijo el castaño tomando sus cosas del piso y siguiendo a Kouji.

Llegaron a casa de los Kambara quince minutos después de lo que Shynta había llegado, la madre de Takuya había ido a la puerta a recibir a Kouji ya que era el invitado para después indicarle a cada uno donde se debía de sentar, Shynta se la pasaba mirando a Kouji y Takuya había desarrollado un insólito interés por el tazón de arroz que estaba debajo de él cuando Kouji volteaba a ver a Shynta el más pequeño de los Hermanos Kambara le dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad, Kouji al no entender lo que pasaba solo le sonreía en respuesta; la señora Kambara salió del comedor para servirle a los chicos el segundo plato, Takuya le explicó a Kouji que Shynta desde que se los había encontrado pensaba que eran una pareja, al entrar al comedor la señora Kambara los chicos se callaron. Después de comer los chicos comenzaron a hacer la tarea Shynta no entendía nada Takuya baboseaba molestando a su hermanito mientras Minamoto comenzaba a desesperarse con esos dos pero bueno siempre era lo mismo cuando iba a hacer la tarea a casa de los Kambara aún se preguntaba porqué todavía le molestaba si esque ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a eso. La tarde no dudo ni un minuto en convertirse en noche, Los padres de Takuya tenían una reunión, más bien una cena de la compañía del señor Kambara, Shynta se había quedado en casa de un amigo acababa de llamar para pedir ese permiso y sin dudarlo sus padres se lo habían dado; después de todos los "no debes" y "asegúrate que se haga" los padres de Takuya se fueron a su reunión dejando a los dos chicos solos.

- Bien, el Gran Ra ha decidido dejarnos solos- dijo Takuya al ponerle el seguro a la puerta después de que sus padres habían salido – ¿Se te antoja algo en especial de cenar?- pregunto el castaño a su amigo que estaba en la cocina viendo la televisión.

- No lo que sea está bien- dijo Minamoto clavado en lo que decía el presentador de las noticias.

- Bueno entonces cenaremos lo que yo disponga- dijo Takuya a ver si con ese comentario hacía que Minamoto cambiara de opinión.

- Por mí está bien- fue lo que respondió Kouji aún haciéndole más caso a la televisión que a Takuya.

- Bien en ese caso…- empezó Takuya acercándose a Kouji quien no lo notó ya que estaba absorto viendo las imágenes de nuevos ataques suicidas a tropas norteamericanas en Iraq – Yo quiero cenar Kouji está noche- dijo Takuya abrazando a Kouji por la cintura.

- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de Kouji ya que Takuya lo había tomado por sorpresa, como detestaba que lo tomaran por sorpresa.

- Jeje no te pongas así Kouji solo quería tomarte por sorpresa- dijo Kambara riendo – Aparte si lo hiciera ahora parecería que nos usamos mutuamente para vengarnos de Kouichi, Aunque la verdad sería lindo si me dejaras entrar, eso sería genial- dijo Takuya algo más serio.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Kouji acercando su rostro un poco al del castaño.

- Sí- respondió Takuya sin dudarlo ni un minuto era como un sueño hecho realidad así que no dudo en su respuesta.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó Minamoto para cerciorares de la respuesta de Takuya, quien solo miró aún más confundido a Kouji al notar que sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca.

- Sí- volvió a responder Takuya totalmente seguro y acercando su rostro lo suficiente para chocar sus labios con los de Kouji para evitar otra sesión de preguntas, Kouji solo respondió ese beso con igual pasión que la que demostraba el castaño, finalmente ambos se separaron por un poco de aire.

- ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de cenar- dijo Kouji apagando la televisión.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó Kambara totalmente confundido (recordemos que Takuya no es la persona más brillante que existe en cuanto se trata de entender indirectas).

- No lo sé quizá sea lo mejor parar esto Takuya- dijo Kouji comenzándose a ir de la cocina Kambara lo alcanzo y le tomó de un brazo para que no se fuera.

- No, no puedes hacerme esto Kouji; No puedes siempre tratar de huir cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes- dijo Takuya rogándole a Kouji poniendo sus enormes ojos cafés como los de un perrito rogando por un poco de atención del chico de ojos azules.

- Pero Takuya no podemos hacer esto sería solo usarte y no quiero, no quiero volver a perder a mi mejor amigo por una estupidez- dijo Kouji Tocando una de las mejillas enrojecidas de Takuya, el castaño al oír esto solo se hincó en el suelo aún sin soltar el brazo de su amigo.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?- preguntó Takuya mientras sus ojos avellana vertían frías lágrimas que conmovían el corazón de Minamoto.

- La verdad no Takuya, la verdad yo deseo tanto esto en estos momentos como tú lo haces- dijo Kouji hincándose para estar a la misma altura de Takuya para después atrapar los labios del de cabellos castaño en un beso intenso, probando ese territorio nuevo para él.

- Espera- dijo Takuya quitando a Kouji para poder hablar – Esto lo hacemos para darle una lección a tu hermano para que vea que no es el único que puede jugar a esto- dijo Takuya y su mirada cambió algo así como la sonrisa que el castaño mostraba.

- …- Kouji no dijo nada se dio cuenta de la situación bastante rápido Takuya solo le quería para darle celos a su hermano, era horrible pero ¿Y lo que había llorado Takuya? ¿Todo lo que le había dicho? ¿Acaso todas eran mentiras? Ya estaba cansado de las mentiras se habían vuelto muy frecuentes en su vida últimamente.

- Bien ya que estas de acuerdo vamos a mi cuarto ahí será más cómodo- Kouji siguió al castaño hasta su habitación la cual ya conocía así que esta vez no pasaría como pasó con Kouichi que se distrajo con los pósters, de futbolistas que tapizaban la alcoba de Kambara.

Llegando a la habitación Takuya tomó a Kouji de la cintura para tirarlo a la cama después comenzando a atacar por el cuello de Kouji quien al parecer no quería reaccionar con lo que pasaba, era como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, el de ojos color nuez se levantó para ver que pasaba con Kouji recibiendo una sonrisa vacía del pelinegro.

- ¿Pasa algo Kouji?- preguntó Kambara al ver eso.

- No, solo pienso- fue lo que Kouji respondió Takuya le miró con curiosidad aunque para ser sincero no lo importaba mucho que digamos lo que pasaba en estos momentos por la cabeza de Kouji.

- Deja de pensar solo dedícate a sentir- dijo Takuya sellando los labios de Kouji con un beso apasionado que Kouji respondió aunque sin mucho convencimiento.

Takuya comenzó a besar todo el rostro de Kouji dulcemente para luego lamer con mucha delicadeza el área besada, Kouji solo podía entreabrir los ojos y sonreír ante esas caricias que le hacían cosquillas; Takuya comenzó a meter las manos entre la playera de Kouji y su piel haciendo que el de ojos azules soltara un leve gemido de sorpresa, el castaño deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros de Minamoto. Los besos de Takuya habían descendido de la cara de Kouji a su cuello donde Takuya prefirió besar de un modo algo especial para dejar marca en el cuello de Minamoto como si reclamara ese territorio como suyo.

- Tienes una piel muy suave- dijo Takuya soplando un poco en los oídos del de ojos azules para después morder las orejas de Kouji de modo apasionado.

- ¡Ah!- Kouji solo soltó un gemido al sentir las manos de Takuya en su pecho.

- Sí es demasiado suave y esos gemidos ahora entiendo a la perfección la obsesión de Kouichi de hacerte el amor cada vez que te ve- dijo Takuya mientras sus manos se encargaban de divagar por los costados de Kouji.

Takuya se encargó de quitar el estorbo de la playera de Kouji viendo por primera vez el pálido pecho de Minamoto, se agacho de nuevo para encontrarse con los labios del de cabello negro y largo, después pasó por su cuello para bajar por esa ruta lamiéndolo, después la clavícula el esternón, trazando con sus manos el camino que iba a lamer, Kouji posaba sus manos en la espalda del castaño. Las manos de Takuya comenzaban a vagar con desesperación por la cintura de Kouji hasta que se detuvieron en el resorte de su pantalón para que después de eso la mano de Takuya entrara como un "intruso autorizado" en la parte prohibida de Kouji quien solo comenzó a mover sus manos por la espalda de Kambara más rápido lográndole arrancar del cuerpo la camisa que el castaño vestía. Takuya lamía una de las tetillas de Kouji mientras su mano estimulaba el miembro del pelinegro ojiazul, quien gemía de placer al sentir todas esas caricias por parte de Takuya.

- Sh… no tan… fuerte- dijo el castaño con la respiración entrecortada mientras besaba el cuello de Kouji.

- No ah! Puedo … evitarlo- fue lo que respondió Kouji viendo a Takuya, el castaño no pudo evitar besar a Kouji se veía tan bien en esa situación, siendo dominado por Takuya por completo, quien con sus besos y lamidas ya había recorrido todo su pecho y su cara, Kouji solo gemía motivado por el placer que las caricias de Takuya le hacían sentir, el sentir como los besos y la lengua de Takuya recorrían su cuerpo, Takuya abrió de piernas a Kouji para poder hacerse un espacio para quitar del chico de cabello negro la ropa que le estorbaba para seguir con el acto, finalmente lo hizo – ¿Ah? ¿Takuya qué?- trató de preguntar Kouji pero de inmediato fue callado por los labios de Takuya que reclamaban sus labios.

- Relájate Kouji- fue lo que dijo Takuya antes de que su mano bajara para estimular el miembro de Kouji, el de cabello castaño estaba extasiado con la vista frente a él Kouji, totalmente desnudo, a su disposición. Takuya frotó su cuerpo con el de Kouji sacando más de un gemido de la boca del chico de ojos azules.

- Takuya ya…-

- Entiendo- fue lo que dijo el de cabello castaño pero no había entendido, Takuya no dudo en introducir el miembro de Kouji a su boca para después estimularlo largamente con su lengua, la espada de Kouji se arqueó al sentir el calor de la boca de Takuya en su miembro, mientras Kouji que sudaba frío al sentir eso.

Takuya sacó el miembro de Kouji de su boca después de haberlo tenido dentro mucho tiempo, se levantó del cuerpo del de cabello negro para después gatear para que sus rostros quedaran a la altura el de cabello castaño se relamió los labios para después agacharse y murmurarle algo en el oído a Kouji.

- Eso fue delicioso Kouji espero que tú lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice- dijo Takuya para después morder la oreja del de cabello negro – Ahora ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para continuar?- dijo Takuya poniendo en sus ojos esa mirada que llegaba a aterrar a Kouji, la mirada que Takuya ponía cuando planeaba algo.

- Takuya… no…- intentó decir Kouji pero no pudo terminar su oración.

- Sh…- fue lo que salió de la boca de Takuya al mismo tiempo que puso su dedo índice en los labios de Kouji para que este callara – Necesito silencio para poder pensar bien- fue lo que respondió Kambara – Ya lo tengo- dijo el castaño con tono de victoria en su voz; después volvió a atacar lamiendo el cuello de Kouji mientras se acomodaba en la cama, sus labios volvieron a la cara de Kouji para encontrarse con los de Kouji para fundirse en un beso, mientras Takuya buscaba con sus ojos como llegar a la entrada de Kouji, encontrando el modo introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del de ojos azules Kouji intentó separarse de Takuya para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo más que recibió de Takuya fue que con la mano que tenía libre enterrara más la cara de Kouji a sus labios, mordiendo los labios del de cabello negro para evitar que Kouji hiciera ningún sonido.

- ¿Takuya estas loco?- fue lo que salió de la boca de Kouji en cuanto el castaño soltó sus labios para tomar un poco de aire después de aquel feroz beso.

- Podría decirse que sí, pero eso quitaría la diversión- fue lo que respondió el castaño para después besar a Kouji e introducirle dos más de sus dedos, Kouji intentó gritar Takuya era muy poco delicado, pero denuevo se ganó que el de cabello castaño mordiera sus labios sacando un poco de sangre de ellos, después cuando Kouji se acostumbro metió su cuarto dedo para después separase de los labios del de cabello negro y murmurar un – Estas listo- dejando ver una sonrisa algo sádica para después re acomodarse denuevo para introducir su miembro en Kouji, con embestidas fuertes y rápidas que hacían que Kouji soltara varios gemidos entre el dolor y el placer, la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas de Takuya iban aumentando así como el volumen y la frecuencia de los gemidos de Kouji después de un rato se separaron.

Takuya se dejo caer junto a Kouji, el cansancio era demasiado como para poder seguir en pie el sueño lo invadía pero había algo en su mente que lo molestaba, Kouji simplemente se levantó de la cama sin decir nada y se metió al baño de Takuya donde después de un rato se oyó el agua de la regadera correr, Takuya mantenía su mirada fija al techo tratando de no dormirse ya que después de todo él también debía bañarse después de lo que acababa de hacer.

- A todo esto ¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó a sí mismo para después voltear a ver el reloj – 10:45, Vaya sí que soy rápido, mis padres tardarán mucho más en esa cena- dijo Takuya para sí mismo después de dormir lo que era como media hora cuando sintió que alguien lo despertaba; Volteó a ver era Kouji el de cabello castaño se levantó y se bañó para después llegar totalmente exhausto a su cama, pero con una idea que le molestaba bastante – Kouji, ¿Estas despierto?- preguntó el de cabello castaño asomándose para ver si el aludido estaba despierto.

- ¿Qué quieres Takuya?- preguntó el de cabello negro aún dándole la espalda a Takuya, ya que Kouji no tenía mucho interés de hablar con Takuya en esos momentos.

- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando…- Empezó el castaño, pero fue interrumpido por Minamoto quien aún seguía dándole la espalda.

- ¿A sí? Pues no te esfuerces puedes lastimarte- fue lo que dijo Kouji en un tono sarcástico, Takuya no entendía él ¿Por qué? De la actitud de Kouji.

- Kouji amigo… ¿Por qué te portas así? Lo que tú y yo acabamos de vivir fue algo fantástico, maravilloso, pero hay algo que me molesta no quiero que nosotros…- calló Kambara preguntándose si debería seguir, la verdad es que esto que acababa de pasar no estaba bien por que después de todo sus sentimientos por Kouji no eran tan fuertes como para que pasara esto entre ellos todavía no se decidía por ninguno de los gemelos aún, como desearía tener a los dos pero eso no se podía era muy confuso.

- ¿Mal interpretemos lo que pasó? ¿Solo lo hiciste por venganza?- fue lo que recibió como respuesta de Kouji que al fin se había dignado a voltear para darle la cara a Takuya.

- Sí- dijo Takuya con la cara abajo, ahora él el que no quería ver a Kouji a los ojos temía que si lo hacía le soltaría toda la verdad sobre amar a los dos al mismo tiempo y no quería que Kouji se enterara más de la situación de la que ya lo estaba.

- Bueno al menos nos entendemos a la perfección Takuya- dijo Kouji con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mientras su mirada ahora estaba clavada en las sábanas de la cama que compartía con su amigo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kambara sorprendido por ver la actitud de Kouji, ya que pensó que Minamoto se enojaría por la confesión que le hacía pero ahora veía a Kouji más tranquilo - ¿Saber eso te tranquiliza?- dijo Takuya con una mirada de confusión en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

- La verdad sí Takuya, me tranquiliza mucho, es decir, no me hubiera perdonado el haberte herido, te quiero Takuya, te quiero mucho como un amigo, yo solo hice esto para saber a qué sabía la traición, para tratar de entender lo que sentía mi hermano al estarme engañando- fue lo que dijo Kouji sonriéndole a Takuya, quien regresó la sonrisa.

- No sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima- respondió Kambara acostándose junto a Kouji.

- No lo sé pero puedo imaginarlo, de todas maneras es mejor guardarlo como un secreto, lo mejor es que Kouichi no se entere- dijo Kouji en lo que se re acomodaba para dormir.

- Kouji ¿Te molesta si te abrazo para dormir?- preguntó el castaño esperando que Kouji aceptara aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso.

- Está bien pero que sea la última vez en tu vida que me tocas de esta manera si es que no quieres tener problemas después Kambara- fue lo que dijo Kouji dejando que Takuya lo abrazara y se pegara a él para conseguir un poco de calor.

- Claro- respondió Kambara en lo que bostezaba y sonriendo por la manera de ser de Kouji, en lo que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Minamoto tiernamente, después de todo esto era un sueño para Takuya un sueño que tenía desde los 10.

Fuera de la casa se notó como alguien saltó de un árbol el cual estaba frente la ventana de Takuya y había disfrutado de todo el espectáculo con lujo de detalles desde la primera fila, la luz de la calle dejaba notar que era un chico entre los 16 y 17 años alto, que usaba una gorra azul que hacía juego con la chamarra que llevaba puesta esa noche, parte de su cabello corto y negro se asomaba por debajo de la gorra.

- Vaya con que lo hicieron para vengarse de mí ¿Eh?- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos bajo su barbilla – esto me da ideas perversas, después de todo no se desagradan tanto quizá juntos puedan darme el placer que solo he soñado, Esto se pone interesante- dijo para después correr hacia su casa.

El día siguiente llegó como siempre sin mucha novedad, Izumi se encontró con sus dos amigos como era costumbre, Kouichi llegó poniéndose junto a Kouji y jalándolo para que pudieran platicar a solas, la actitud de Kouji hacia su hermano ahora era muy diferente a la que había tenido anteriormente, Kouji constantemente rechazaba la compañía de su hermano ahora era como si los papeles hubieran cambiado; ya que Kimura era quien ahora buscaba a Minamoto para hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó Kouji viendo con fastidio a Kouichi.

- No te enojes solo vine para saber ¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?- preguntó Kouichi poniendo cara de niño bueno y esa sonrisa que de ser otra la situación hubiera hecho que Kouji hiciera todo lo que él quería, pero ya no más, Kouji le miró aún con fastidio sin entender lo que quería Kouichi.

- ¿Para qué deberías ir tú a mi casa?- preguntó Minamoto aún con esa mirada fría hacia Kouichi, sí amaba muchísimo a su hermano pero ya no quería prestarse a juegos por el momento su mente necesitaba concentrarse en otras cosas aparte de Kouichi.

- Pensé que lo recordarías pero con gusto te refrescaré la memoria Kouji- dijo Kouichi mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de Kouji, abrazándolo – Tenemos una reconciliación pendiente amor- dicho esto Kouichi intentó hacer contacto con los labios de su hermano quien solo volteó el rostro rechazando el gesto.

- Pues ya ves que no lo recordé, ahora suéltame tu no tienes nada que estar haciendo en mi casa NADA, así que te agradecería si me dejaras en paz y te fueras con tu novia ella de seguro necesita de tu compañía por que yo no así que vete- dijo Kouji quitándose el abrazo de Kouichi de encima.

- Kouji, no te recomiendo que me hables así sino…- empezó Kouichi cambiando su actitud por una amenazadora.

- ¿Sino qué? ¿Me vas a pegar Kouichi? Anda quiero que lo intentes ¿A ver si esta vez se queda como la vez pasada? Porque yo no creo que se quede así- fue lo que respondió Kouji llamando la atención de más de uno de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí en ese momento.

-…- Kouichi solo guardó silencio ya que eso le había sorprendido nunca creyó que Kouji tuviera el valor de responderle de ese modo – Olvídalo no vale la pena- dijo finalmente Kimura para voltearse e irse Kouji solo sonrió al fin había logrado deshacerse de Kouichi; esperaba que al menos fuera por un buen rato, esperaba solo olvidar todo lo pasado la última semana y poder seguir su vida sin tantos problemas.

El timbre de salida tocó, Kouji se quedó un rato con Takuya en lo que el castaño se preparaba para su entrenamiento de football, platicaron por largo rato, al comenzar el entrenamiento Kouji se quedó viendo solo por unos quince minutos después se fue a su casa, lo sabía de seguro no habría nadie esperándolo, pero aún así no había avisado que llegaría tarde y no quería que si por algún motivo uno de sus padres salía antes del trabajo no lo encontrara al llegar a casa. Mientras Kouichi esperaba en la calle espiando a ver a qué hora llegaba su hermano a su casa antes había intentado entrar encontrándose con la novedad de que su hermano todavía no llegaba, pero su entrada temprana a casa de los Minamoto había sido bien recompensada con una nota que era obvio Kouji ni siquiera sabía que existía.

- "Kouji cariño: Me toca trabajar hasta tarde y como el auto está aún en el taller por el pequeño incidente que tuviste tu padre se quedará hasta tarde en la oficina para después poder pasar a recogerme, de ahí nos vamos a cenar así que lo más probable es que lleguemos después de las 10 de la noche, Ya sabes todo lo que debes y no debes hacer, por favor dale de comer a Hiro y no lo molestes que anda enfermo después lo llevaremos al veterinario te dejé un guisado en el refrigerador caliéntalo antes de comer y para cenar hay algo de fruta o cereal, Te quiere tu mamá"- Kouichi leyó para sí mismo, al momento en que pensaba lo conveniente que era haber hecho una copia de la llave para entrar a la casa de Kouji todo estaba Saliendo más que bien, Kouichi se escondió entre una casa y otra para que Kouji no lo viera en lo que Kouji llegaba a su casa. Kouji ya sabía su rutina comer darle de comer a Hiro y hacerse tonto en su cuarto, después de comer y darle de comer a su perro se subió a su cuarto, y se puso sus audífonos para después repetir la canción como loro.

- "_Why are you try'n to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me? You take your turn lashing out at me, I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me, All of my hate cannot be bound, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming, So you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming, Come and fill the pages of my fantasies, I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown, I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me, And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down_"- Kouji dejó de cantar al oír como alguien intentó meterse a la casa, Kouji salió de su cuarto con un bat en las manos, primero revisó la parte de arriba de la casa para después bajar, Hiro no hizo ningún movimiento así que si alguien se había metido en la casa, era alguien conocido y en definitiva no era Kouichi ya que el perro detestaba a su gemelo – Igual llegaron antes de trabajar- fue lo que dijo Kouji al bajar el bat para después subir a su habitación -¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó al ver que en su cuarto nada más y nada menos estaba Kouichi sentado en su cama.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo Kouichi poniendo su cara de arrepentimiento como si fuera a pedirle perdón a su hermano por todo lo que había pasado.

- No hay nada qué decir Kouichi- dijo Kouji quedándose aún parado en la puerta para que Kouichi saliera pero los ojos de Kouichi solo le seguían mirando en lo que se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Por favor Kouji solo déjame hablar unos minutos contigo te prometo que no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo por favor- dijo Kouichi cambiando su mirada de arrepentimiento a una mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- preguntó Minamoto maldiciendo por dentro el hecho de no poder resistirse a las lágrimas de su hermano, pero después de todo Kouichi era su hermano siempre lo sería y no cualquier hermano era su hermano gemelo, su otro yo…

- Deberías de sentarte esto va a tardar algo- dijo Kouichi aún con esa mirada suplicante y esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

- Bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kouichi?- preguntó Kouji a su hermano obedeciendo las ordenes anteriores de su hermano y sentándose a su lado aún preguntándose por qué Hiro no había hecho ruido ante la presencia de Kouichi.

- Kouji ¿Acaso las cosas entre nosotros han terminado?- preguntó Kouichi dejando ver ahora una mirada de preocupación Kouji solo pudo regresar la mirada para responder.

- Kouichi así es, yo no puedo soportar el jueguito que me has hecho vivir la verdad lo siento mucho pero tengo cosas más importantes para usar mi tiempo lo siento pero no puedo seguir con esto perdóname- fue lo que dijo Kouji ante los ojos de incredulidad que ahora Kouichi le ponía, todo esto era una sorpresa la verdad nunca pensó que Kouji nunca en su vida podría decirle esas palabras, ese repentino cambio en Kouji lo hacía mas atractivo para Kouichi.

- Yo solo quiero saber si ya no me vas a querer- dijo Kouichi a punto de las lágrimas, Kouji solo le miró sorprendido para después abrazarlo.

- Sabes que no que yo te quiero mucho, aún lo sigo haciendo siempre vas a ser mi hermano- Kouichi solo correspondió el abrazo para después voltear y ver que el estéreo de Kouji estaba prendido.

- Sabes, deberías apagar eso o ponerlo en volumen alto- dijo Kouichi haciendo que la atención de Kouji pasara al aparato.

- Tienes razón ¿Te molesta si lo pongo en volumen alto?- preguntó Minamoto a su hermano quien solo negó con la cabeza, al recibir esa respuesta Kouji solo volteó y puso el estéreo más fuerte.

- Se oye bien, ¿Cómo se llama ese grupo?- preguntó Kouichi con curiosidad por lo que oía.

- Nightwish- respondió secamente Kouji a su hermano.

- ¿Y la canción cómo se llama?- preguntó Kouichi aun con más curiosidad.

- La canción se llama feel for you- dijo Kouji algo intrigado por el repentino interés de Kouichi en la canción.

- Vaya ¿Y te gusta?- preguntó Kouichi en lo que trataba de escuchar la letra de la canción.

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kouji intrigado ya que no era normal que Kouichi prestara tanta atención a una canción.

- Ponle para que la repita me gustó es canción- dijo Kouichi y Kouji obedeció.

Al voltear Kouji se topó con los labios de su hermano quien le besó apasionadamente, al principio Kouji se negó a recibir ese beso pero después de un rato llegó a corresponderlo con igual pasión, finalmente ambos chicos se separaron ya que les hacía falta aire.

- ¿Qué Rayos te pasa Kouichi?- preguntó Kouji al tiempo en el que se alejaba de su hermano esto no estaba bien solo sintió como si Kouichi se hubiera aprovechado del momento para besarlo y lo adoraba pero ya no más.

- Solo era una prueba, no te enojes- dijo Kouichi para después recostarse en la cama de su hermano.

- ¿Una prueba?- preguntó Minamoto incrédulo - ¿Pero para qué?- Minamoto no podía creer ¿Para qué lo quería probar Kouichi la verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

- Si para saber si todavía me amas- dijo Kouichi aún con su mirada clavada en el techo – Y por más que trates de negarlo, la respuesta es que aún me amas y mucho, respondiste mi beso- fue lo que dijo Kouichi sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

" _You were my first love, __The earth moving under me_"

- Sí es cierto, aún te amo, fuiste mi primer amor ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?- dijo Kouji demasiado serio sorprendiendo a Kouichi por su respuesta.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a seguir conmigo?- preguntó Kouichi bastante sorprendido por la reciente reacción de Kouji ante una situación así.

- Porque me lastimaste Kouichi, No puedo perdonarte después del modo en el que me trataste- dijo Kouji quien ahora sus ojos mostraban lágrimas – Ahora por favor vete- dijo Kouji, Kouichi solo se levantó aún sentado en la cama miró a su hermano.

- ¿Solo puedo pedirte un favor?- dijo Kouichi poniendo cara de perrito Kouji solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Puedo besarte antes de irme?- dijo finalmente ante la mirada sorprendida de los azules ojos de su hermano, finalmente Kouji aceptó la propuesta, un beso de despedida no dañaría a Nadie.

"_Bedroom scent, beauty ardent, distant shiver, heaven sent_"

Kouichi se acercó a su hermano tomándolo de las manos se acercó lentamente al rostro de su hermano, podía sentir la respiración de Kouji, quien para este beso estaba aún más nervioso que para el primero que había recibido de su hermano, sus labios comenzaban a rozarse, cuando de repente Kouichi se separó bruscamente de Kouji, haciendo que el de cabello largo se sorprendiera.

- ¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Kouji totalmente confundido ya que él esperaba un beso de parte de su gemelo pero no lo recibió.

- Solo tengo una duda- dijo el mayor soltando las manos de su hermano para después tomarlo por los hombros - ¿Me estas dejando porque te acostaste con Takuya anoche?- preguntó con una mirada algo más oscura a la que había mostrado minutos anteriores.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes que…?- dijo Kouji pero no pudo acabar ya que después de eso, recibió un golpe de parte de Kouichi un golpe certero en la cara, Kouji no lo esperaba ciertamente por lo que no pudo reaccionar.

" _I´m the snow on your lips, The freezing taste, the silvery sip, I'm the breath on your hair_."

- Lo sé todo no te puedes quejar de lo que pasa, pues este es tu castigo por serme infiel, aparte con Takuya, tú eres mío no puedes hacer eso yo soy aquel al que temes y al que amas y muy a tu pesar soy aquel al que le perteneces en cuerpo y alma- fue lo que dijo Kouichi mientras arrancaba el paliacate, que Kouji se acababa de poner, de la cabeza de su hermano para después amarrarle las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

- Kouichi por favor, no es lo que piensas- dijo Kouji dudando quitarse a Kouichi de encima, ahora el gemelo de cabello corto gateaba arriba de él esta escena aterraba a Kouji, sabía lo que Kouichi quería.

- Sí lo es Kouji no te hagas tonto, yo te vi ayer como te revolcabas con Kambara, como gemías cuando él te tocaba dime ¿Cuál de nosotros dos te gusta más? ¿Eh? ¡Dímelo! ¿Cuál te excita más? ¿Con cuál llegas a tu orgasmo más rápido?- dijo Kouichi mientras acomodaba a Kouji bien al centro de la cama.

"_The endless nightmare, devil's lair, Only so many times I can say long for you, the lily among the thorns, the prey among the wolves_"

- Por favor Kouichi, no hagas esto- rogó Minamoto a su hermano dejando que las lágrimas que sus ojos habían mostrado antes deslizaran por su cara, Kouichi solo le golpeó denuevo más fuerte que la vez anterior para después acercarse a sus labios y besarlo, no solo besarlo sino morderlo haciendo que la delicada piel de Kouji dejara salir el cálido fluído rojo.

- Por Ra Kouji no sabes lo bien que te ves siendo tan frágil, no sabes como te deseo y esa negación que ahora me muestras, no sabes cuanto me excita solo date por vencido, me lo harás más fácil y tú lo disfrutarás más- dijo Kouichi en lo que se acercó a oler el cuello de Kouji, tan irresistible, besó denuevo a Kouji para que la sangre se esparciera más por la cara del de cabello largo.

- Kouichi no puedes hacerme esto, no ahora, no en mi casa, no en mi cama, mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier minuto- dijo Kouji con un tono de preocupación en su voz bastante notorio, Kouichi solo le golpeó denuevo dejando ahora como marca de su maltrato el ojo de Kouji morado, para luego sonreír.

- Lo dudo tanto- dijo Kouichi mientras le enseñaba la nota a Kouji donde decía que sus padres llegarían más tarde – Admítelo Kouji estas solo, Takuya está en su práctica de football, tus padres no llegarán antes de las 10 de la noche y son las 4 de la tarde hermanito, Izumi de seguro ni se imagina la situación en la que te encuentras y como ella nunca te busca, ni siquiera tu perro puede salvarte, pobre de ti Kouji estas solo, Jajajajaja- dijo Kouichi a su hermano ante el trauma de Kouji de no encontrar a nadie que lo ayudara todo era verdad estaba solo y nadie lo salvaría de eso.

- Kouichi por favor- rogó Kouji a su hermano, denuevo recibió otro golpe que dejo un pequeño rasguño en la cara de Minamoto, rasguño que ahora sangraba ante el regocijo de Kouichi.

" _Someday I will feed a snake, drink her venom, stay awake, with time all pain will fade, through your memory I will wade_"

- Pobre de ti Kouji, te ves tan bien no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, no puedo dejar que Takuya haya sido el último tuvo suerte en que lo dejaras entrar, pero tú eres mío y mereces un castigo por haberme engañado- dijo Kouichi al tiempo en que sus dedos recorrían la camisa de Kouji desabotonándola.

- No Kouichi- ahora la voz de Kouji sonaba más agresiva, al parecer Minamoto no se había dado por vencido todavía – Ya lo verás Kouichi aunque te salgas con la tuya, esto pasará lo lograré olvidar, no hay herida que el tiempo no logra curar- dijo Kouji forcejeando un poco para soltarse del paliacate que lo amarraba a la cama pero era inútil.

- ¿En serio? Jajajaja, Vaya que poeta me saliste Kouji qué bárbaro- dijo Kouichi dándole otro golpe a su hermano para que no se moviera tanto y se zafara del amarre del paliacate – Ahora quieto que aún así vas a ser mío, es solo cuestión de tiempo, resígnate, y deja de serme una pequeña molestia- dijo Kouichi agachándose al cuello de Kouji para morderlo suavemente.

- ¡Ah! No por favor Kouichi- rogó denuevo Minamoto recibiendo como resultado esa mordida de parte de Kouichi más fuerte, Minamoto sentía como los dientes de su hermano laceraban su piel, dejando moretones por donde la boca de Kouichi pasaba y hasta sangre.

" _Barely cold in her grave, barely warm in my bed, settling for a draw tonight, Puppet girl your strings are mine_"

- Eres mío Kouji no importa cuanto lo niegues sabes que eso es verdad- dijo Kouichi besando denuevo a Kouji, bueno más bien mordía sus labios de modo salvaje para liberar más sangre del chico mientras sus manos terminaban con el trabajo de desabotonar la camisa, dejando ver que debajo de la camisa del uniforme Kouji llevaba una camiseta – Ingenioso hermanito, una playera debajo de la camisa me sorprendes, pero vengo preparado- diciendo esto Kouichi sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una navaja con la cual cortó la playera de Minamoto revelando el pálido torso del chico.

- Kouichi por favor esto es una locura, por favor reacciona- dijo Minamoto derramando lágrimas de desesperación Kouichi solo sonrió ante la escena que observaba.

- ¿Locura? No, es Ingenioso Kouji, eres mío no puedes negarlo sé que muy en el fondo te estoy complaciendo solo que eres demasiado ciego como para verlo, algún día me lo agradecerás- Kouichi dijo esto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, recargó su cara en el pecho desnudo de Kouji sintiendo la piel de su hermano – Vaya tu piel es muy cálida Kouji, es raro solía ser fría, pero no cuando hacer el amor, eso pude notarlo desde que te hice el amor por primera vez- dijo Kouichi en satisfacción, mientras se dejaba llevar por el movimiento acelerado de las respiraciones de Kouji.

- Si hubiera sabido de lo que se trataba nunca me hubiera entregado a ti no te importó lo que sentía solo te importaba satisfacerte a ti mismo, eso es lo que te hace distinto a Takuya, a Takuya le importaba saber cómo me sentía de poder escoger lo hubiera escogido a él con los ojos cerrados, tu no eres más que basura- dijo Kouji bastante molesto.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- fue lo que respondió Kouichi al momento que volvía a golpear a Kouji en la nariz para que se callara, Kouji no tardó en sangrar manchando la cama así como su uniforme, Kouichi se acercó a besar los labios de su hermano teniendo en cuenta la sangre de su hermano la cual disfrutaba, cada vez golpeaba más fuerte a Kouji liberando ese fluido rojo del cuerpo de su hermano.

- Por favor, Kouichi- era lo único que abandonaba los labios de Kouji, de quien su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas, sudor y sangre, nunca había creído a Kouichi capaz de hacerle algo así.

Kouichi no besaba la piel de su hermano, la mordía sacándole sangre a Minamoto, disfrutando su sangre, era fantástico siempre se había preguntado I su sangra y la de Kouji sabrían iguales, la respuesta a eso era no, Kouichi se deleitaba con ese espectáculo Kouji solo lloraba ya ni siquiera luchaba tratando de zafarse de eso, solo esas lágrimas de hielo bajaban por sus ojos azules. Kouichi recorría la piel de Kouji con sus manos, ya había quitado del camino el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kouji teniéndolo desnudo a su merced, por su parte Kouichi solo tenía su torso desnudo se acercó a Kouji frotando su pecho contra el de él, sintiendo el calor que se generaba entre ellos, Kouji solo cerraba sus ojos, quizá para evitar que sus lágrimas salieran o para tratar de olvidar lo que su propio hermano le hacía, Kouichi se separó de él, bajando su cara a su pecho para después morder sus tetillas.

- ¡Ah!- más que un gemido de Kouji eso se asimilaba más a un grito, el cual fue ahogado cuando los labios de Kouichi atraparon los de Kouji en un beso que le quitaba la respiración a Kouji.

- ¡Sh! Calladito te ves más bonito Kouji- dijo Kouichi sonriendo en cuanto separó sus labios de los de Kouji, Kouichi volvió a posar sus manos en el cuerpo de Kouji deslizándolas para tocar todo el cuerpo de su hermano, acariciando su piel desnuda sin consideración alguna.

Mientras Kouichi le acariciaba, Kouji mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Kouichi lo notó y con una bofetada hizo que los abriera, y Kouji solo obedeció, sin moverse ni un ápice del sitio donde Kouichi lo había acostado, todo era tan distinto a lo vivido con Takuya la noche anterior, era violento y aunque amara a Kouichi ahora no había sentimientos de por medio, solo deseo y dolor, Kouichi por su parte solo mostraba su sonrisa sádica al tocar a su hermano haciéndolo de modo violento para lastimar aún más a Kouji, las lágrimas hacía rato que habían dejado de humedecer los ojos de Minamoto, todo era como si Kouji no reaccionara como si estuviera en otro mundo mientras Kouichi lo violaba, por supuesto Kouichi cuando veía la mirada de Kouji ausente se encargaba de devolver a Kouji a la realidad con golpes, golpes que dejaban su marca en el cuerpo de Kouji tanto en su piel en forma de moretones como en forma de sangrado, Finalmente Kouichi puso su boca cerca del oído de Kouji, primero lo lamió luego lo mordió haciendo que Kouji se retorciera del dolor ya que Kouichi lo mordía muy fuerte, después de unos minutos se detuvo.

"_This one is for you, for you Only for you, Just give in to it, never think again I feel for you_."

- Dime algo Kouji- empezó a hablar Kouichi usando un tono dulce de voz, en lo que sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de Kouji, quien solo volteó a ver a su hermano -¿Acaso pensaste que Yo podía sentir algo por tí? Nadie siente nada por ti eres patético, la gente solo te utiliza y esto es solo para tí para que no pienses que te amo, que tonto eres- finalizó Kouichi y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Kouji, otro golpe se hizo presente denuevo en la nariz de Kouji rompiéndole el tabique por completo.

- ¡Ah!- grito Kouji, el dolor del último golpe le había nublado la vista y para callarlo Kouichi calló los gritos de su hermano poniendo sus labios en los de Kouji para morderlos de nuevo.

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo a Kouji que poco reaccionaba, mientras su mano se encargaba de darle un certero golpe a su hermano gemelo en la mejilla.

Kouichi bajo al pecho de Kouji lamiéndole un poco, mientras sus dedos buscaban a un camino hacia su entrada, lastimaba la carne de Kouji con sus uñas arañando al chico, mostrando su sonrisa sádica cada vez que Kouji gritaba por el dolor, Minamoto no lograba enfocar bien, su vista permanecía nublada después del golpe que Kouichi le había dado en la nariz. Kouichi llegó a la entrada de su hermano raspando mientras violentamente metía sus dedos en la entrada de Kouji, quien solo ahogó otro grito dentro de la boca de su hermano, ahora Kouichi solo mordía los labios de su hermano, quitó los dos dedos que había introducido a su hermano de manera rápida y violenta, después se separó de los labios de su hermano con rastros de sangre en sus dientes.

- ¡Ah! Que bobo soy para qué te preparo sí de todos modos quiero que te duela- dijo Kouichi para después acomodar las piernas de Kouji en sus hombros para hallar la manera de entrar a su hermano, después de unos minutos lo hizo entró a su hermano sin piedad alguna embistiéndolo de modo violento y rápido varias veces, entre más duro lo hacía Kouichi sentía que se acercaba más a su orgasmo, maltratar a Kouji de ese modo sin que Kouji ni siquiera dijera nada para defenderse, como si Kouji solo hubiera cedido al cruel deseo de su hermano, a complacerle con esa violenta fantasía, Kouichi se relamía los labios con la idea.

- ¡Ah!- era todo lo que podía abandonar la boca de Minamoto mientras su hermano le penetraba, eran gritos que solo mostraban puro dolor, el dolor de sentir como la persona a la que él amaba le hacía esto, le partía el dolor a la mitad el corazón y sentía que la entrada violenta de Kouichi a su ser, sentía como ese dolor le partía a la mitad. Kouichi enterraba las uñas a la piel de su hermano, Kouichi abrió los ojos como despertando de ese placer puro, de todo ese éxtasis, por que le parecía que algo faltaba para que esa fantasía que ahora hacía realidad violando a su hermano estuviera completa.

- Di mi nombre- le ordenó a Kouji quien no entendió, no obedeció hasta que Kouichi clavó sus uñas en su piel hasta sacarle sangre.

- ¡Ah! Kou- Koui- Kouichi- dijo Minamoto entre lágrimas y gritos finalmente Kouichi gimió al tener su orgasmo y correrse dentro del cuerpo de su hermano que ahora solo derramaba lágrimas de dolor, eso era algo que nunca lo hubiera creído, no de su hermano, creía a Kouichi capaz de muchas cosas, pero nunca de algo como lo que le acababa de hacer, solo recibió otro golpe en la nariz un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo perder el Conocimiento (se desmaya).

Rato después Kouji permanecía en su cama, desnudo pero aún bañado en sangre, así como sus sábanas y su uniforme estaban manchados por su sangre, sus brazos le dolían por haber estado amarrado tanto tiempo a la cabecera, y así lo había dejado Kouichi. Los ojos azules de Kouji estaban pegados las lágrimas habían secado, no le fue fácil al chico abrirlos. Minamoto se las ingenió para desatarse, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y lleno de marcas, su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen y demás partes de su cuerpo estaban llenas de marcas de golpes y mordidas así como rasguños y sangre seca era lo único que cubría su pálida piel, Kouji se levantó agachándose para recoger la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso para después ponerla en una silla de donde tomó unos pants azules con tres líneas blancas a los costados que después puso en su cama, volteó a la cajonera para sacar ropa interior limpia, y se vistió, pensó que debería bañarse pero lo haría después ahora todo lo que quería era dormir, después se encargaría de asearse y de limpiar su cuarto, pensó que debería ponerle el seguro a la Puerta.

- Es inútil- dijo para sí mismo al recordar que Kouichi tenía una llave para entrar y salir de su casa cuando deseara, jaló las cobijas para deshacer la cama, se acomodó con mucho cuidado para evitar lastimarse más, se tapó y finalmente se durmió.

En casa de los Kambara, la madre de Takuya había salido al supermercado por unas cosas que necesitaba, los dos chicos, Shynta como Takuya solo estaban en diferentes habitaciones ignorándose mutuamente cuando el timbre sonó Takuya lo atendió, pensando que podía ser su madre, menuda sorpresa que se llevó al ver que no era su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Takuya de mal modo al ver a la persona que lo visitaba.

- Solo vine a decirte algo- dijo Kouichi sonriendo, aún sus labios estaban coloreados de rojo por la sangre de Kouji y ese olor que despedía sin duda era el de Kouji Takuya solo abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa al notar eso, en ese momento Kouichi lo empujó para entrar a casa de Takuya, sometiendo al chico castaño contra la pared sosteniéndolo por las muñecas.

- Takuya ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién es?- gritó Shynta desde el piso de arriba.

- Es un amigo mío Shynta por favor no bajes- contestó Takuya desde abajo haciendo que Kouichi sonriera complacido por la respuesta que el castaño le había dado a su hermano - ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Takuya con mirada de reto hacía Kouichi.

- Tengo un plan que sé que te gustará y más te vale cooperar si no quieres que te haga lo que acabo de hacerle a tu amado Kouji, este plan te dará una oportunidad que solo has soñado- dijo Kouichi ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kambara.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kouji? ¿De qué hablas? Kouichi por favor no me asustes- dijo Kambara con cara de sorpresa ya que todo tipo de ideas le pasaba por su mente y luego ver sus labios llenos de sangre le daba una clara idea de lo que pasó.

- Nos vemos luego- fue lo que dijo Kouichi antes de retirarse Takuya intentó seguirlo para que le explicara lo que pasaba pero Kouichi no dejó rastro alguno de su partida.

- ¡Por Ra Kouji!- exclamó Kambara al pensar en lo que podía haber pasado.

_**

* * *

Tsu zu ku (continuará)**_

* * *

Salen todos viendo con gran trauma el capítulo del fic que acaba de terminar sin notar que una chica morena de cabello negro con un vestido negro de la época victoriana aparece sentada en medio de todos ellos con carita de fastidio y cansancio al mismo tiempo.

May: Ah! Estoy enlimonada.

Kouji: pero no hubo tanto lemmon acá, bueno si juntas todo el capítulo si hubo mucho lemmon pero solo esto estuvo en un nivel normal de lemmon.

May: No es eso bobo, he comido por más de un mes puras cosas con limón para concentrarme en esta parte del fic, paletas heladas y de dulce con limón, papás de limón, refresco de limón, limonada, pollo al limón, carne asada con limón…etc… ¿Qué crees que eso le hace a mi pobre estómago?

Marik: ya veo, que mal.

Mig: aparte coincidió con el lemmon de su cómic.

Luís: por un momento pensé que le explotaría la cabeza.

May: Sí, esperen un minuto… ¿Kouji y Marik?

Marik: Sí ya volvimos de nuestra luna de miel

Se ve como May corre en la dirección de Marik y viceversa como si fueran a abrazarse de repente May saca una piedra noqueando a Marik ya que le pegó en la cabeza.

Kouji (agachado viendo si Marik está bien): Marik amor… ¿qué rayos te pasa?

Marik (levantándose del piso sobándose la parte golpeada): ¿A qué se debió eso?

May: a que ustedes par de ingratos no me invitaron a su boda todavía que YO los presenté.

Marik: fue algo que se dio simplemente.

May: si claro, y yo enterándome en el metro por Yarik, bueno mejor traduzco las canciones.

Taku: Primero que nada usaste la de Nemo de Nightwish usaste un fragmento.

May: adoro ese vídeo quiero un abrigo como el que Tarja saca en ese vídeo me fascina y la canción es preciosa y los vocals de Tarja divinos simplemente.

Luís: ¿Por qué siempre se mete en ese trance, cuando habla de los grupos?

Mig: creo que le gusta de más.

May: morirán si siguen.

* * *

"_**Nemo" de Nightwish tomada del disco Once es el track 3 **_

_Walk the dark path, Sleep with angels, Call the past for help,_

Caminé el camino Oscuro, Dormí con Angeles, Llamé a mi pasado por ayuda

_Touch me with your love, And reveal to me my true name_

Tócame con tu amor, y revélame mi verdadero nombre

_Oh how I wish, For soothing rain, All I wish is to dream again_

Oh como deseo la apaciguante lluvia, todo lo que deseo es soñar denuevo

_My loving heart, Lost in the dark, For hope I'd give my everything,_

Mi amoroso corazón, perdido en la oscuridad, por la esperanza lo he dado todo

_Oh how I wish, For soothing rain, Oh how I wish to dream again,_

Oh como deseo la apaciguante lluvia, todo lo que deseo es soñar denuevo

_Once and for all, And all for once, Nemo my name forevermore_

De una vez por todas, de todas por una vez, Nemo mi nombre por siempre será

* * *

"_**Thoughtless" de Korn, disco Untouchables es el track 6**_

_Why are you try'n to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

¿Por qué tratas de burlarte de mí? ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Qué Carajos crees que esto me está haciendo a mí?

_You take your turn lashing out at me, I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me,_

Tomas tu turno para azotarme denuevo, Te quiero llorando cuando maldita sea te encuentres abajo estando enfrente de mí

_All of my hate cannot be bound, I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming,_

Todo mi odio no puede ser atado, Yo no me hundiré por tu descuidada intriga

_So you can try to tear me down, Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming_

Así que puedes tratar de romperme, de golpearme hasta dejarme en el piso, te veré gritando.

_Come and fill the pages of my fantasies, I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown,_

Ven y llena las hojas de mis fantasías, estoy junto a ti, sonriéndote, ahogado, ahogado, ahogado

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me, And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down_

Quiero matarte y violarte del modo en que me violaste, después tiraré del gatillo y estarás abajo, abajo, abajo

* * *

Finalmente **_"Feel for you" de Nightwish, disco "Century Child" track 8_**.

" _You were my first love, The earth moving under me"_

Tú fuiste mi primer amor, la tierra moviéndose debajo de mí.

_"Bedroom scent, beauty ardent, distant shiver, heaven sent_"

Esencia de recamara, belleza ardiente, Escalofrío distante, Enviado del cielo.

" _I´m the snow on your lips, The freezing taste, the silvery sip, I'm the breath on your hair_."

Soy la nieve en tus labios, El sabor congelante, el sorbo metálico, Soy la respiración en tu cabello

"_The endless nightmare, devil's lair, Only so many times I can say long for you, the lily among the thorns, the prey among the wolves"_

La pesadilla interminable, la guarida del diablo, Solo demasiadas veces puedo decir que te deseo, la flor entre las espinas, la presa entre los lobos

" S_omeday I will feed a snake, drink her venom, stay awake, with time all pain will fade, through your memory I will wade_"

Algún día alimentaré a una serpiente, beberé su veneno y quedarme despierto, con el tiempo todo el dolor desaparece, a través de tu memoria yo vagaré.

" _Barely cold in her grave, barely warm in my bed, settling for a draw tonight, Puppet girl your strings are mine_"

Apenas fría en su tumba, Apenas caliente en mi cama, Ordenando por una obtención esta noche, Marioneta tus hilos son míos.

"_This one is for you, for you Only for you, Just give in to it, never think again I feel for you."_

Esta es para ti, para ti, solo para ti, Solo déjate llevar por esto, nunca vuelvas a pensar que siento algo por ti.

May: Bien terminando con eso pasemos a la parte de los reviews.

Bakura: estoy de acuerdo.

Marik: ¿Por qué estas tan de acuerdo el día de hoy?

Bakura: No lo sé pero hasta miedo me da.

_**

* * *

Tiziano y Luciano (Colado)**_

May: Pero todavía no había Takouji pero ya lo hay espero eso te agrade Tiz! Lucho yo tengo esa canción con Yahir el de la academia xD!!

Todos ven raro a May y se alejan muy lentamente mientras May canta a coro con Lucho.  
Luís: Bueno ya actualizo esperemos que se apure más la próxima vez!!

May: Sí próximo capitulo!!

Miguel: Eso déjalo para el final dales la sorpresa

May: tienes razón niño Kouichi

Taku: de qué hablan??

May: es una sorpresa te enterarás junto con todos, gracias por decir eso de mi fic gracias por leer y por dejarme review!! Y cantemos con Lucho!! Y espero disfruten este capi, también por si se dan una vuelta.

_**

* * *

Mandy**_

May: Mandy ¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

Taku: ¡Mandy! Como Mandy Moore o como la Mandy de las aventuras de Billy y Mandy!

Mig: quizá de ahí sacó el nombre Takuya

Luís: Mira la verdad esto es un problema

Kouji: No te disculpes es tu Opinión.

May: Mira la verdad te entiendo porque a mí a veces me pasa lo mismo, pero no es culpa de los Autores, si quieres te paso la versión del capítulo que quise subir para que veas todos los signos que el sistema quitó y eso ya no tanto culpa de los autores sino problemas con el sistema pero trate de poner más cuidado en este capitulo para que por si lees le entiendas si algun problema contáctame por mail o Messenger OK? Y gracias por el consejo lo tendré muy en cuenta.  
Marik: nos despedimos de regreso nosotros!

Yarik: xD

_**

* * *

Germán Black (Hades)**_

Taku: Hola!!

May: si sigues haciendo esos comentarios impertinentes ya no te voy a querer

Kouji: Si es el colmo lo que hace con los reviews.

Marik: No es eso, esque lo que pasa es que May como sus amigos que los considera les pide que le dejen review quizá sus métodos son poco ortodoxos.

Kouji: No la defiendas Marik!

May: Oye ¿cómo que cuando puedas? Eres mi padre por favor!!

Taku: Y bueno ya es el año que entra jajaja se tarda demasiado

May: no pues con estos amigos ¿para qué quiero enemigos? Pero que bueno que te guste el fic, pero el próximo capi se va a tardar un poco más Nos vemos papá

_**

* * *

Kini-chan**_

Kouji: Gracias por quererme tanto, tanto amor mata

May: No hay problema es tu estado basal hacer sufrir a Kouji ¡Hola Kini! Si me imagine que estaba en tú otra casa pero ya tienes PC Nueva es lo que importa!! Sobre la tarea Jejeje creo que todos en el mundo hacemos eso!

Marik: Lo acabo de decir solo quiere sentirse apreciada por los que dicen ser sus amigos sus modos son poco Ortodoxos.

May: Pues disculpen por pedir reviews a mi no me dejan doscientos y tantos reviews y si insisten mis razones tengo.

Luís: ¿y Miguel?

Taku: No puede disimular su molestia y en lo que contestamos este review se fue.

Luís: es un exagerado!

May: te agradezco que dejes review de todos modos.

Taku: se corta la atmósfera con cuchillo esta muy tensa

Marik: Obvio que va a estar tensa después de todo.

Luís: me hubiera ido con Miguel

May: me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el lemmon, si pobre Taku lo usaron del peor modo algo parecido no?

Kouji: no me digas tonto

Marik: Oh! Vamos no eres tonto ¡Te casaste conmigo eso demuestra lo listo que eres!

Kouji: Si crece un gramo más tu ego te dejaré.

Marik (hecho bolita en una esquina): ¡¡No, no seas cruel!!

May: ¿El juego de Kouichi? no lo sé te podrás dar una sorpresa más adelante quizá o quizá tengas razón solo leyendo lo sabrás jajaja xD

Kouji: Gracias no podía vivir sin tu perdón.

Marik: No seas grosero

May: ¡cállense ambos! Si Kouichi es muy lindo pero ya demostró de lo que es capaz si sufren es por que quieren, y el Rape lo prometido es deuda por eso ya te lo puse espero que te haya gustado.

Kouji: Y dale con verme sufrir.

Marik: Sabes que te gusta

Kouji: Otro comentario de esos y te dejo

Marik: …

May: tengo 25 Gracias déjenme de regañar por los reviews creo que Marik ya dijo lo que significan para mí Gracias siguiente, si espero te guste la historia sobre refinarme no creo pero bueno sigo escribiendo, y si a ti te gusta con eso me basta. Nos vemos Adiós!!

_**

* * *

Jessy Lupin Black**_

Marik: pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto Jessy ¡ES MÍO!  
Kouji: Soy tan solicitado

May: Hola Jessy que bueno que te haya gustado ¿Te gustó verdad?  
Kouji: No creo, no he sufrido lo suficiente según ustedes locos  
Taku: Kouji despiertas las bajas pasiones de cualquiera recuerda "Beauty allways comes with dark thoughts" (Le belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros)

Marik: Wow que poético Takuya ¿De donde sacaste esa frase?

Luís: de Nightwish de la canción de I wish I had an angel

Mig (oyendo bring me to life): Me fascina esa canción recuerdas cuando la cantamos?

May: Con esa foto de cuando me besaste en tu avatar por más que quiera no puedo olvidarla Gracias por Tu review Jessy te lo agradezco mucho, Nos vemos.

_**

* * *

S.A.T.A.N.I.C.**_

May: Pues Gracias pero eso de matarme no lo creo

Kouji: Por Ra niña calma!

Marik: (sonrojado) Bueno yo… soy hombre casado y tendría que ver…

Yarik: Por Ra todos sabemos que no eres fiel a ese niño yo tengo las películas!!

Kouji: ¡¡Dámelas!!

Luís: ¡No! Sigue con tus fics yo aún sigo con trauma de sin sentido

Mig: y Matando el dolor te queó muy bien

May: Lo ves todos leen tus fics no tienes por que matarme!!

Yarik: Primero pada son $10 por las de formato DVD y $5 por las VHS

Marik: Yarik!! Callate!

Kouji: Damelas todas!

Yarik (contando el dinero): Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo chico!

Kouji: Ahora venimos tengo cosas que decirle a MI esposo

May: Bueno espero verte en el próximo capítulo

Todos: Mata ne

_**

* * *

Izumi Kimura**_

Taku: No es el único, de hecho este es el quinto fíjate bien en la parte derecha superior e inferior del escrito ahí encontrarás lo que falta.  
Kouji: Pues si me maltratan y Vaya otra maníaca que quiere verme sufrir.

Marik: No te preocupes, Yo te quiero y solo YO podré hacerte sufrir.

Luís: Marik mejor no ayudes.

Kouji: es verdad no ayudas nada

Marik: me Maltratan  
Bakura: (Lo abraza) Yo te consuelo Marik precioso

Kouji: Aléjate de él

May: De acuerdo contigo Izuki y Kouichi tú eres el que lo maltrata.

Marik: Nadie quiere más a Kouji que yo, y si dejo rastro se vino conmigo por que yo si lo trato bien.

Taku y Yarik: Amarrándolo a la cama lo dudo

Marik: ¿Ustedes como…?

Yarik: solo veo mi mercancía antes de venderla y Takuya se ofreció para ayudarme a ver.

May: Bien esta es la continuación y espero te haya gustado el capi.

Taku: espero verte pronto

_**

* * *

Xanae**_

Bakura: Pues que gusto ver tu review aquí

May: Es un verdadero privilegio tenerte aquí, mil gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí últimamente, mil gracias xana

Taku: Casi no lees por que casi no nos viste que pena pero que bueno que te lata el KouKou

Marik: Lemmon ya hay y bastante espero que lo leas pronto

May: Pues bien espero que pronto nos hagas una visita para tener el enorme Honor de tenerte por aquí cerca y espero te guste este lemonoso capítulo.

Todos : Arigato Mata ne

_**

* * *

Lenia Rosas**_

Todos ven con extrañeza a Lenia (excepto May Claro)

Luís: Vaya esta es la famosa Lenia

May: No me digas Doña Anna no soy tan mandona ¿o sí? Bueno tu me conoces ahí tu decide OK?

Kouji: Justamente por que te conoce dice que eres mandona

Marik: Insisto en el tema no es mandona solo sus métodos son poco Ortodoxos.

Mig: Bueno puede decirse que Marik es un hombre de convicciones fuertes

Kouji: Si no lo fuera no estaría conmigo

Marik: eso es cierto

Todos se quedan callados al oír algo que parece un gemido de Minamoto, voltean y van a Takuya y Yarik pegados a un DVD portátil viendo las películas que Marik vende en el metro.

May: ejem… Bueno muchas gracias por decir que he mejorado si alguien conoce todos mis trabajos desde un principio eres tú, si la Universidad nos ha sentado bien tú ya eres menos cerrada y redactas mejor tus opiniones.

Bakura: Eso está muy bien.

Luís: Esto si que atrapa es un buen cuento.

May: Gracias por estar orgullosa creeme que aprecio esto mucho aunque estés tan lejos lo pareció mucho y jajaja ya leyeron lo que dice Lenia sobre no dejarme review jajaja. Ya no tengo que amenazarlos. Mil gracias y espero verte por aquí el próximo capítulo.

Todos: Mata ne.

May: Mil Gracias!!

_**

* * *

La misteriosa X**_

Luís: Tengo una idea de quién eres

Mig: Nos mataron del miedo las rosas negras

May: Me fascinaron mil Gracias y te regalaré un dibujo pero solo si me dices quien eres,

esto del fan comienza a asustarme, aunque tengo una idea no muy clara de quién eres

jejeje Gracias por todos los halagos y por decir que me admiras realmente te lo agradezco,

y más sobre el canto y demás cosas jejeje

Kouji: Nace un iluso cada segundo

Marik: Yo creo que… ya no sé

Bakura: Palabras inmortales de Marik Ishtar de Minamoto!

Luís: le darémos a Lau tus felicitaciones

May: Mil gracias y espero verte por acá pronto

Todos: Mata ne!

May: Bien eso es todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y próximo capítulo final!!! Espero que me dejen r&r

Taku: Vaya el final que sorpresa!!

May: Sí

Luís: queremos dedicar antes de irnos el capitulo a los gemelitos Asakura (Mario y Raúl) por su relación.

May: Nunca pensé que se atrevieran a andar entre ustedes jajaja que lindos

Kouji: Bien esto ya se acabo ya saben lean y dejen un review!!


	7. Gomen nasaii pero mi monitor explotó

2 de Abril de 2005

Cámara lista!-

5 4 3 2 1…-

kimi ni todoke Northern lights... hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro, yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke, naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to, toikakeru sube wa, saeta kage ni chiru-

Pasa Takuya y le quita el micrófono a May, quien del desbalance se cae, May se levanta con un pedazo de pay de limón con nieve de limón.

May: Me disculparán el retraso, pero la verdad es que pasaron varias cosas en estas vacaciones por lo que me fue imposible adelantar el capitulo final correspondiente a esta historia así como las demás que pensaba publicar (un KouKou, un Takouji, un FXM y el capitulo final de esta historia). Para empezar el monitor de mi máquina se hecho a perder el primer día de vacaciones la televisión de mis padres hizo corto y eso voló también mi monitor que no se quién había dejado prendido, por lo que mi computadora estuvo inutilizada todas las vacaciones apenas ayer mi padre le puso el monitor y por falta de tiempo ya que las vacaciones terminan mañana y no he hecho mucho de la escuela me es imposible continuar el fic, así que tendrán que esperar hasta Julio, muchos de ustedes se preguntarán que porqué hasta Julio, la verdad la escuela está muy pesada y le hice una promesa a mi papá de salir bien promesa que no voy a romper, mi carrera es la prioridad escribir fics lo hago por gusto pero la escuela me jala mucho tiempo empezando por los horarios Criminales y terminando por que las clases hay mucha de ellas que no entiendo ni papa y tengo que mejorar.

Quiero hacer capítulos largos y como dice mi imoutto Kini quiero refinarme más en la historia, ya que la verdad no sé como reparar los estropicios que he hecho para la historia pero les prometo que para Julio (no sé que día) o en agosto en su defecto (lo que pasa es que tomaré clases de inglés en verano con unos amigos, entonces no sé si en verano me de tiempo suficiente para hacerlo) pero me esforzaré por su atención Gracias

Por cierto si se lo preguntan no es necesario que me manden review ya que esto ni siquiera es un capítulo si quieren dejar un review para decirme lo irresponsable que soy, está bien pero entonces aguántense en las contestaciones.

Gracias

Aoi Ookani, Osea yo May


End file.
